Broken Promises
by Ann Murry
Summary: My first A-Team story. Set in season 5. After Face gets hurt, he and his half sister are reunited in less than ideal circumstances. Will she convince him to leave the team for the family life that he's always longed for? Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Face," Murdock said from across the warehouse with a hand gesture that indicated a large explosion. "All you got to do is light the fuse and kaboom!"

"Got it," Face replied while Murdock lit his and then headed toward the van, which was their means of escape, from the opposite direction.

Stockwell, with his numerous intelligent resources, had ordered the destruction of the warehouse after it was found to be a hiding place for operatives in foreign countries. With Frankie out of town on some other business Stockwell had sent him on, Face volunteered to take his place in the explosives department and help Murdock set off the charges. Lighting the fuse, his eyes widened in surprise at how fast it was burning. Racing toward the door, he suddenly realized, he wasn't going to have time to make his escape before the explosive device went off. He looked up and ducked just before several drums fell around him from the rafters.

"Dammit," Hannibal said looking at his watch. "Where are they?"

At that moment, the explosion went off shaking the van and the occupants inside.

"Face!" Murdock said looking around grimly as he arrived back at the van alone.

Hannibal was out of the van and already moving toward the warehouse before Murdock and BA even had a chance to follow. Racing though the charred door of the warehouse, the Colonel looked around before his eyes fixed on Face's prone body lying amidst several large drums. "There," he said pointing as BA and Murdock followed him to where Face was lying. "Wait a minute, BA," Hannibal said hesitantly when the large burly man bent down to turn Face over. His second in command was lying at an odd angle with one of the drums atop his back. "Be as easy as you can. He may be hurt."

"I got this, Hannibal," BA said before gently removing the drum from Face's back.

"Alright," Hannibal said with a nod as he heard sirens in the distance. "Pick him up and let's get out of here!"

Slowly, his senses started to send reports back to his brain. His head hurt too much. His back hurt too much. It seemed that everything hurt too much. He kept his eyes closed, not because he didn't want to see where he was, but because he thought it would hurt too much to open them.

"Face," Hannibal's voice said though the haze of pain. "C'mon, you got to wake up!" Face moaned as Hannibal looked toward the front of the van. "Get us back to the house, BA!"

"Already on it, Hannibal," BA said driving as fast as he could with out attracting to much attention. Arriving at Stockwell's safe house, BA watched Hannibal take Face's wrist and check his pulse.

"Faceman going to be alright, Hannibal?" BA asked turning in his seat.

"I don't know," Hannibal said as Face tossed his head from side to side before he forced his eyes to open.

"It hurts," Face said grimacing painfully as Hannibal reached out and put a hand in his shoulder.

"Where's it hurt, Face?"

"Pick a spot," Face replied evenly as Hannibal nodded.

Murdock opened the door as Hannibal looked at his second in command. "Let's get you inside so I can check for any broken bones."

The move inside the house was excruciatingly painful for Face. Each step elicited a moan from the young man that made Hannibal worry. "Put him here, BA," the Colonel said pointing to the couch as he took off his coat and tossed it into a nearby chair. "Let's see what we got here, kid."

Face closed his eyes as Hannibal's deft hands moved across his chest and arms searching for any broken bones. Hannibal noted any problem areas after Face elicited a few hisses of pain. Reaching the lieutenant's waist, Hannibal looked up as Face opened his eyes. "How's the legs?"

"My legs?" Face asked absently as Hannibal ran a hand down one and then the other.

"Any pain?" Hannibal asked meeting his eyes.

"No," Face replied quietly. "Hannibal, I don't feel anything!"

Hannibal frowned as his hands stilled. "You don't feel nothing?" The panicked look in Face's eyes spoke volumes as he shook his head no.

"Murdock," Hannibal said straightening up. "Get Face a blanket while I make a phone call."

"Sure thing, Colonel," Murdock said as Hannibal went to a desk and picked up the receiver.

Dialing a number he waited for it to connect and sighed when Stockwell finally answered the phone. "It's Hannibal, we've got a problem!"

"Was the job completed?" Stockwell asked cutting Hannibal off.

"Yes, but Lt. Peck has been injured. We need to get him to a hospital, fast," Hannibal growled.

"That's going to be difficult to explain," Stockwell replied as Hannibal grew impatient.

"I don't care how you have to explain it, Stockwell," Hannibal yelled. "Make it happen! And, I want a specific Doctor to treat him. Her name is Maggie Sullivan, you'll find her in a small town called Bad Rock. Tell her, Hannibal needs her and she'll come! Got it!"

"I'll see what I can do," Stockwell said ending the call. "You'll be hearing from me soon."

Hannibal hung up the phone before he returned to Face's side. "How he's doing, Murdock?"

"He's in a lot of pain, Hannibal," Murdock replied getting to his feet.

"Hopefully, we'll have some help soon," he said turning around when the phone rang. Figuring that it was Stockwell, Hannibal picked up. "What's taking so long?"

"I guess, it's because, I'm in California and your in Virginia, Hannibal."

"Oh," Hannibal chuckled. "Hello, Mo. It's good to hear your voice."

"I got the strangest phone call a minute ago, Hannibal. Would you care to tell me what's going on?"

"It's Face. I need your help. He can't feel his legs, what do we need to do?"

"Tell me what happened?" Maggie asked suddenly all business.


	2. Chapter 2

*Thank you all for the reviews! I wish I could respond to each one individually but since I can't, this will have to do :) *

Hannibal filled Mo in on the specifics of Face's condition before she promptly asked several questions.

"Is he breathing alright?" Maggie asked as Hannibal glanced at his unconscious second in command.

"He seems to be, why would that matter?"

"It means, that if it is paralysis then it's a lower level injury that's not going to affect the diaphragm," Maggie stated as Hannibal nodded.

"You'll come here, won't you?" he asked quietly. "I don't know what to ask these doctors. I could really use your help, Mo."

"I'll be on the next plane, Hannibal," Maggie said before she hung up.

Hannibal sighed in relief as he hung up the phone which promptly rang again. "Hannibal," he said as Stockwell spoke on the other end. "Yeah, were ready!"

BA and Murdock both got to their feet as the Colonel hung up the phone and headed to the front door. "What's going on?" Murdock asked as Hannibal met their eyes.

"Stockwell's sent an ambulance for Face. It should be here any minute."

"Bout time!" BA said angrily. "I was just about to give that sucka a piece of my mind!"

"Oh no, BA!" Murdock said shaking his head. "You don't want to do that, you've got to much to lose."

"Shut up, fool," BA snarled as the ambulance came down their driveway. "Get outa the way!"

"Not this time, BA," Hannibal said when the big man started to pick up Face. "We have to let the paramedics take care of him now to prevent any further damage."

Hannibal dropped to one knee when a weaken Face spoke his name. "I'm right here, Face," Hannibal said gently putting a hand on his arm.

"Don't leave me alone," he said quietly as Hannibal nodded. He'd only seen Face so vulnerable once before when he'd been shot at Villa Cucina and his heart went out to him. Under the con-man's exterior was just a scared young man unsure of what the future holds.

"Don't worry, Face," Hannibal said getting to his feet. "I'll be right there."

Face nodded before closing his eyes as Hannibal took a few steps back. The Colonel watched as the paramedics entered the house and immediately started working on transferring Face to a backboard for the ride to the hospital.

Hannibal stopped one of the paramedics as they started out the door. "Where are you taking him?"

"It's a private trauma unit," the paramedic promptly answered before giving him a card with an address on it.

"Here BA," Hannibal said handing the big man the card. "Follow us, I'm going to ride with Face."

**********  
Murdock picked up the phone in the van and listened intently as Stockwell confirmed Face's father was A.J. Bancroft.

"He is your father," Murdock said evenly as Face ran a hand though his hair in frustration.

"Damn," he said before looking over at Ellen. I have a sister! But, did he tell her or stay silent! What would she want, he thought watching her for a moment before he decided. No, I have to tell her!

Walking away from Murdock, Face stopped at Ellen's side. The young woman smiled at his presence beside her and Face sighed as he reached out and took her hand.

"I've got something to tell you that I think is going to come as quite a shock to you," he said as Ellen stopped smiling.

"Sounds serious," Ellen said meeting his eyes.

"Ellen, there's a phone call for you," a man's voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning away from the window, Ellen Bancroft smiled as the man stepped forward. "Everything alright, you look so serious."

"Just daydreaming, Edward," Ellen replied walking past him to answer the phone. He'd just proposed marriage last night and she had it on her mind to call Richard and invite him and his friends to the engagement party.

Murdock closed his eyes when Ellen answered his call. "It's Murdock," he said quietly. "There's been an accident and your brother's been hurt. I think you should come here."

"What happened, Murdock?" Ellen asked looking up at her fiancée's concerned look. She listened as Murdock told her about Face's condition. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What's happened?" Edward asked when she put down the receiver.

"My brother's been seriously hurt," Ellen replied emotionally. "They're taking him to the hospital now! I have to fly to Virginia right away!"

"Well, of course," Edward said following her as she grabbed a suitcase from the closet. "I'll make the travel arrangements and I'll go with you."

"That's not necessarily," Ellen said quickly packing her clothes. "I know how busy you are. As soon as I know he's alright, I'll be back."

Hannibal was amazed at the facility that the ambulance brought Face to. As soon as he was unloaded, his second in command was quickly whisked away behind closed doors leaving the Colonel alone to wander the halls. A short time later a doctor in a stiff white coat approached him. "Colonel Smith," the doctor said with a nod. "I'm doctor Morgan."

"Doctor," Hannibal said with a nod. "How's Face?"

"If your referring to Lt. Peck, he's not well," Morgan said meeting his eyes. "Lt. Peck's benefactor, Mr. Stockwell, asked that we give you unlimited access to the lieutenant and our facility, but I'd like to caution you not to impede our work. Your friend's injury is very serious. He's lucky to be alive."

"Doctor," Hannibal said sternly. "My friend is very important to me. I don't want any corners cut, understand! Whatever needs to be done, do it and I'll stay out of your way!"

"We'll do everything we can," Morgan said with a nod.

"Can I see him," Hannibal asked as Morgan looked thoughtful.

"We've given him a sedative but I'll allow you a few minutes," he said leading the way down the hall. "Do not be alarmed at the amount of equipment in the room. This is a state of the art facility and we are using everything we have at our disposal to help your friend."

"I appreciate that," Hannibal replied stepping into Face's room. Even though, the doctor had prepared him for what was to come, it didn't stop the shock Hannibal felt seeing his friend hooked up to the medical equipment. Carefully winding his way though the maze of wires, tubes, and intravenous bags, he stood at the side of the bed and just watched Face as he slept. A nurse kept a constant watch on the machines as Hannibal finally turned away. "Please keep me informed of his condition, Doctor. Good or bad, I want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Ellen didn't believe Face when he told her that he was also AJ Bancroft's son. But after Murdock confirmed what her father had told him, the pilot pulled the pictures from the mound of dirt where he put it after they had buried her father and handed it to her. "Your father told me, he named Face, Richard," Murdock said opening the frame.

"After my grandfather," Ellen said in quiet disbelief as she looked at the photos of herself and Face. Looking up, she locked eyes with Face. "I didn't know my father had a first wife."

"My mother's name was Samantha," Face said returning Ellen's gaze. "After our father left, my mother could no longer support me and I was sent to an orphanage."

"Oh, God," Ellen said turning away from him before wiping her face.

"I'm sorry," Face said shaking his head as he put his hands on Ellen's shoulders. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No," Ellen said quickly turning back around and taking his hand. "I'm really glad you did. I'm just, so sorry that you had to find out this way. It shouldn't have happened like this."

"I guess, it was the way that he wanted it," Face replied harshly.

"You're a lot like him," Ellen said with a gentle smile. "I think, he would have liked that."

Ellen smiled as she recalled the few days after, they spent each day together and got to know one another. Since then, they had talked by phone practically everyday. When Face got shot at Villa Cucina, she had returned to help him recover and now, here she was running to his aid once more. That's what family did, but as the plane landed, she wondered if there was any other way.

Hannibal paced the corridor outside the hospital before he took out a Cuban cigar and lit it. It killed him to see any member of his team hurt but Face was like a son to Hannibal and an injury like this was catastrophic.

"Colonel Smith," a feminine voice said behind him. Hannibal turned around as the nurse from Face's room stepped outside. "Lt. Peck is coming around and he's asking to see you."

"Thank you," Hannibal said quickly putting out the cigar before rushing to Face's room.

Doctor Morgan acknowledged Hannibal's presence with a nod but never took his eyes off of the equipment monitoring Face's condition. "We've removed the ventilator and have him on light oxygen. You can talk to him if you'd like," he said finishing up his notes before he closed the chart. "He's doing rather well at the moment and since he's stabilized, we should discuss his options as soon as we can."

"Options?" Hannibal asked standing next to Face's bed. "What kind of options?"

"First," Maggie said stepping into the room. "I'd like to see the x-rays so we'll know exactly what we're dealing with!"

Hannibal smiled as Mo came to stand beside him. "Doctor, Morgan," he said looking at Maggie. "This is Doctor Maggie Sullivan. She's a personal friend of ours."

"Doctor," Morgan said with a nod as Hannibal continued.

"Doctor Morgan's been treating Face since we got here," he said looking down at the Lieutenant. "He just told me he's stable at the moment."

"Good," Maggie said taking a minute to watch the monitors before she turned back to doctor Morgan. "Now, about those x-rays?"

Murdock tried to look as inconspicuous as he could while he waited for Ellen's plane to unload. Which wasn't easy considering the fact that BA had gone after Doctor Sullivan in the van so he took Face's vet to pick up his sister. After a few woman stopped to ask about the car, Murdock scooted further down into the seat but broke out into a smile when he seen Ellen coming out of the airport. Getting out of the car, he raced around to the other side and took her suitcase before opening the door. "How was your flight?" he asked putting the luggage in the back seat.

"Good," she replied nervously. "How's my brother?"

"Resting," Murdock replied getting into the front seat. "I'll take you there."

"Thank you," Ellen said as Murdock started the car and pulled away from the airport's curb.

Unknown to either of them, a black unmarked car pulled away from the curb at the same time and followed a few car lengths away. Murdock first noticed the car trailing them when it ran a red light to stay behind them. Picking up the phone in Face's car, he dialed the number to the phone in the van and sighed in relief when BA answered.

Morgan ushered Hannibal and Maggie into a separate room and dimmed the lights before putting Face's X-ray images up to the light. "This is the problem area," Morgan said pointing to Face's lower spine. "As you can see, the injury is classified as an L1 and resulting in the patient being a paraplegic."

"Damn," Maggie said with a nod. "It's directly in the middle of the lumbar region."

"Correct," Morgan replied evenly as Hannibal looked from Maggie's worried look to Doctor Morgan.

"You said, there were options?" Hannibal asked as Morgan nodded.

"I recommend a spinal fusion," Morgan said firmly. "It's the only hope the Lieutenant has if he ever wants to walk again."

"I agree," Maggie said looking at Hannibal. "It's a very serious injury."

"Like I said, we'll do what needs to be done," Hannibal replied. "But, will it allow him to walk?"

"That's completely up to the Lieutenant," Morgan replied. "His chances of making a full recovery depends largely on how hard he's willing to work for it."

"Hannibal!" BA said running into the room. "We got trouble! Murdock and Faceman's sister are being followed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal got on the phone to find out Murdock's position as soon as he got into the van beside BA. "We're on our way but keep trying to lose them, Murdock," Hannibal said as BA drove to where he could meet up with Face's car. "We're going to come up behind you. I want you to keep going. Take Ellen to the house and after we take care of the thugs in the car, we'll come get you."

"Comprendo, Colonel," Murdock said hanging up the phone. "Sit tight little lady, the calvary is on the way!"

"Who do you think it is?" Ellen asked timidly looking behind them.

"I don't know but Hannibal will find out," Murdock said as the van suddenly veered behind them from a side street.

"Spin them out, BA," Hannibal said while lighting a cigar.

"No problem," BA said bringing the van to the bumper of the black car. He butted it just enough to cause it to fish tail and before they knew it, the car spun around several times before ending up in the concrete barrier. The driver and passenger promptly got out and ran in different directions.

"Good job, BA! Head back to the house," Hannibal said picking up the phone and dialing a number. When it connected, he spoke with authority. "It's Hannibal, Murdock was just followed. Any idea who it might be, Stockwell!"

"No," Stockwell said quietly. "But, I will try to find out."

"Yeah," Hannibal said angrily. "You do that and let me know!"

Maggie took the opportunity while Hannibal and the others were away to talk to Face and see how he was feeling about his injury. She'd had limited experience with quadriplegics but as a trained medical doctor, she knew the ins and outs of the injury and the challenges any patient faced in this situation. But, this wasn't just any patient, he was a friend and that made it her top priority. "Well," Maggie said walking into Face's room. "You're wide awake now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Face said looking up from his bed. Flat on his back, he craned his neck to look around. "When can I get out of here? And, why won't they let me sit up? No ones telling me anything?"

"Whoa," Mo said patting his hand. "One question at a time?"

"Alright," Face said fixing her with an intense stare. "If Hannibal brought you in, then it must be really serious."

"Yes," Mo said quietly as she crossed her arms. "It's serious, Face."

"I still can't feel my legs," he said with his piercing blue eyes pleading to know the reason. "Why?"

"Oh, Face," Mo sighed. "How do I tell you."

"I guess, the best way would be to just say it," he said grinning. "And, I want the truth, please. No beating around the bush on this one."

"Alright," Maggie said with a wiry grin. "The simple truth is, you have a fracture in your spinal column that's going to require surgery. Hopefully with physical therapy, you'll be able to walk again."

"But," Face said slowly letting the words sink in. "You don't know for sure, if I'll ever be able to walk again?"

"No," Mo said gently. "We don't know."

"I see," Face replied softly. "Well, I've really done it this time, haven't I?"

"It's not the end of the world," Maggie replied promptly. "Paraplegics go on to live very fulfilling lives."

"I bet they do," Face stated evenly. "But, this is my life we're talking about. What kind of fulfillment can I expect?"

Before Mo could answer him, the door to his room opened and Hannibal walked in with Ellen beside him, BA and Murdock followed closely behind. "Look who was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by," Hannibal teased as Ellen went to stand at Face's side. Mo stepped away to give her room as Hannibal came to stand beside the doctor.

"Hey, big brother," Ellen said putting a hand on his. "How you feeling?"

"Kinda pissed off, if you really want to know the truth!"

Ellen was taken aback at Face's sudden change in attitude. Since finding out about him, she'd never seen him angry in all the time they'd spent together so far. "I'm sorry," Ellen stammered.

"I'm not mad at you," Face replied quickly before closing his eyes. "I'm mad at myself for being such a damn fool!"

"Ain't nobody here a fool cept Murdock," BA said looking at the man standing beside him. "What's with the attitude?"

"Attitude," Face replied angrily. "I'm just telling it like it is!"

"Hey, that's enough," Hannibal said looking at Face before he turned to Mo. "I suppose you told him?"

"Had to," Maggie said quickly. "He's got to know what he's up against."

"At least she's being honest with me like I asked her to," Face said with a sigh. "No one else has been."

Hannibal smirked. "Because we were afraid of how you'd react."

"Hannibal's right," Ellen said turning to Face directly. "Getting angry about the situation isn't going to fix it!"

"I know, you're right," Face said closing his eyes. "I'm going to opt for the surgery."

"Surgery?" Ellen asked as Mo stepped forward.

"Spinal fusion," she said meeting Ellen's eyes. "Doctor Morgan and I believe it's Face's best chance at ever regaining his ability to walk."

Ellen nodded as she looked at Face again. "You trust Doctor Morgan enough to let him do the surgery?"

"Well, yeah," Face said with a nod.

"I believe him to be quite capable as well," Mo said as Ellen nodded.

"When will it take place?" Ellen asked while taking Face's hand.

"I'll go find out," Mo said as Face nodded.

"Thanks, Maggie," he said before noticing the ring on his sister's hand. "What's this?" he asked looking up at Ellen's broad smile.

"I was going to call you today and give you the good news," she said as he admired the diamond ring. "Edward asked me to marry him last night."

"Well, that's great," Face replied with a smile. "I'm really happy for you sis!"

"Thank you," Ellen said gently. "I wanted all of you to come to the engagement party."

"We still can," Face said squeezing her hand. "I'm not going to be in here forever, I promise you that!"

Ellen's face lit up at his words. "I'm very happy to hear you say that, Face but I want you to promise me one more thing!"

"Alright," Face said curiously. "What's that?"

"I want you to promise, that you'll walk me down the isle on my wedding day, please."

"Is that all," Face said smiling broadly. "You got it!"

"Thank you, big brother," Ellen said leaning over to kiss his forehead as Maggie returned.

"Morgan has the surgery schedule for tomorrow morning," she announced.

"That soon," Ellen asked worriedly as Mo nodded.

"With injuries like this, the sooner the better," she said meeting her eyes. "We should go. Face needs to rest."

"No," Face whined. "Not yet!"

"Mo's right, Face," Hannibal said sternly.

"The nurse will be around soon to give you something to help you sleep and we'll be back in the morning," Maggie said patting his hand.

Face look as though he was about to pout when Murdock spoke up. "I could stay with Face, that is, if you don't think anyone would mind."

"I think that's a good idea," Hannibal said with a nod. He was on edge after Murdock and Ellen were followed earlier and it wouldn't hurt to have someone he trusted nearby if Face's life should become threatened. "I'll clear it with Doctor Morgan."


	5. Chapter 5

Murdock sat vigil at Face's bedside as he slept. The only people in and out of the room all night were nurses. He didn't really anticipate that they'd have trouble at the hospital. But, after he and Ellen were followed earlier and the culprits got away, he wasn't about to take any chances. It was apparent that Hannibal wasn't going to either since he allowed and encouraged Murdock to stay. Face knew nothing of what was going on and that's the way they decided to play it for the moment. He was going to have a hard enough time with his recovery, they didn't see the need to make it worse by telling him about his sister being followed.

As the sunlight filtered in though the curtain on Face's window, Murdock stretched before checking the time. The others would be there shortly and Face would be taken away for surgery. Even though, he knew it wasn't his fault about what happened to Face, he still felt partially responsible. The charges were his to set and they went off a lot faster than they should have and a friend got hurt because of it.

A low moan from the bed snapped his attention back to the present. Sitting forward, Murdock put a hand on Face's arm. "I'm here for you, Faceman."

"Murdock," Face said wearily though closed eyes before his face contorted in pain. "It hurts!"

"Hold on buddy," Murdock said getting to his feet. "I'll get the doctor!"

Murdock met Hannibal, Maggie and Ellen at the entrance to the hospital. "I'm glad to see you!"

"What's happened?" Ellen asked as they moved toward Face's room.

"He woke up in a lot of pain. Doctor Morgan says it's due to swelling around the injury site," Murdock said worriedly.

"It's not unexpected," Mo said reassuringly. "The surgery will take care of it. What did Morgan do for him?"

"They've given him some pretty strong pain meds," Murdock said with a smirk. "He's in a much better mood now."

"I bet," Hannibal replied with a grin as they entered Face's room.

"Hey, guys," Face said smiling broadly as the nurse acknowledged their presence with a nod. "Have you met, Mary? She's an angel!"

"They all say that," the nurse replied rolling her eyes while heading toward the door. "You'll have a few minutes to visit before we prep him for surgery."

"Thank you," Ellen said as the woman closed the door. Turning around, she went to Face's side and smiled when he grabbed her hand.

"I just got to say, I'm really glad you're here, Ellen!"

"So am I," Ellen said squeezing his hand as Face closed his eyes. "Are you worried?"

"Me, nah," Face replied opening his eyes again, he looked a little more serious as he met her eyes. "Maybe, just a little."

"Well, don't be," Mo said coming to stand next to Ellen. "I'm going to be right there the whole time. I promise, you'll do fine."

"That's right," Ellen said smiling gently. "You'll be fine and after you recover, you'll be up walking in no time!"

"I hope so," Face said quietly. "I have to give my sister away at her wedding, remember."

"I remember," Ellen said as the nurse returned.

"It's time to go," she said looking at the others and then Mo. "Doctor Morgan asked me to bring you along."

"Alright," Mo said looking at Hannibal, Ellen, and Murdock. "I'll come out and let you know as soon as we're done."

"Thanks, Mo," Hannibal said watching the doctor as she followed the nurse down the hall.

Ellen turned back to Face and smiled. "We'll see you soon, brother."

"Count on it," Face said as Hannibal patted his shoulder.

"Look, kid," he said sternly. "Don't be hitting on all the nurse's between here and there!"

"Ah, Hannibal," Face whined as Murdock stepped up beside him.

"I'll be seeing you, muchacho!"

"Sure, Murdock," Face said as the pilot patted his shoulder. "I'll be right here!"

A few hours later, Mo stepped out of the surgical wing with Doctor Morgan and together they sat down to brief, Ellen, Hannibal, Murdock and BA on Face's condition. "Okay, Doc," Hannibal said from a corner of the room. "Give us the good and the bad."

"Funny you should say that because, that's what we got," Morgan replied while taking off his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. "The spinal fusion is complete which is the good news."

Bracing herself for bad news, Ellen asked timidly. "And the bad?"

Mo reached over and took the younger woman's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Face had a lot more bone loss than we had anticipated."

"What does that mean for his recovery?" Murdock asked sitting forward.

"It means that the amount of time it's going to take for him to recover enough of the ability to walk may be longer," Mo said looking at each of them in turn.

"How long we talking here?" Hannibal said. "Weeks, months?"

"Could be years," Morgan stated evenly as Mo nodded.

"When can we see him?" Ellen asked as Morgan stood up.

"He's in recovery now, I'll allow you back there for a bit but once he returns to his room, he'll need rest," the doctor said as Ellen nodded. "I'll let Doctor Sullivan explain what's next."

"The hospital has done all they can for Face," Mo said meeting their eyes.  
"Tomorrow, we'll teach him how to transfer himself from the bed to a wheelchair and after that, he'll be free to go."

"Go!" Ellen questioned. "Where's he supposed to go?"

"He'll convalescence and have therapy at home," Mo replied evenly. "I'll make arrangements to have the equipment and a hospital bed brought in to the house."

"I see," Ellen said as BA stepped forward.

"We'll take care of him," BA stated protectively as Ellen smiled.

"Of that, I have no doubt," she said as Morgan waved her over.

"I'll take you to your brother now," he said opening the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Ellen followed Doctor Morgan to the recovery room just outside the surgical unit. Stepping inside, she put on a brave face when her brother opened his groggy eyes. "Doctor Morgan says, you done real good, brother."

"I did?" Face replied wearily as Ellen nodded. Sitting down beside him, he smiled at her when she took his hand. "So, when's that engagement party?"

"You want to talk about that now?" Ellen asked as Face nodded. "Why?"

"I never had a sister who was getting married before," he said with a wink.

Ellen smiled gently. "Edward and I were talking about having the engagement party in just a few weeks. But, with your injury, we should probably wait."

"Why would you do that," Face replied seriously. "Doctor Morgan and Maggie already told me what's going on so there's no need to keep anything from me and no reason anyone should postpone their lives on account of me."

Ellen scoffed. "It's not about postponing our lives, Face. I want you there and I'll wait as long as I have to in order to make sure you can travel."

"I'll be there, Ellen," Face said firmly. "I promised you I'd be there and I will walk you down that aisle."

"Face don't, please," Ellen said quietly. "Don't make such promises right now. I think it's great you want to but I don't want you to be disappointed if you can't keep that promise."

"I always keep my promises," Face said squeezing her hand.

"Alright," Ellen said smiling into the phone. "Thank you, Edward. It means so much to me that he be there." Hannibal and Mo glanced at each other as Ellen hung up the phone. "It's all arranged. Edward is sending a private plane to fly us all back to Florida. It'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"That'll work out fine," Mo said handing her a sheet of paper. "This is a list of the equipment I'll need at Edward's house to adequately care for Face."

"I'll make sure it's in place before we arrive," Ellen said putting the list away. "We should go tell him the news."

"I think getting out of Washington for awhile will do us all some good," Hannibal said after Ellen told Face about her plan.

"What about Stockwell?" Faced asked as Hannibal grinned.

"You let me take care of him," he said with a smirk. "He owes me more than a few favors so he won't have any problem with us going to Florida for awhile."

"Alright, Lieutenant," the nurse said entering the room with a plain black wheelchair. "Doctor Morgan's ordered me to show you how to transfer yourself to a chair as soon as possible."

"Uh, sure," Face said softly. "But, I'm kinda tired. You think we could wait till tomorrow."

"I think that'd be alright," the nurse said before putting the chair against the wall.

He sat alone in his bed later that night and looked at the wheelchair with a bitter sweet attitude. On the one hand, it allowed him the ability to become mobile again but, he couldn't help thinking. When I get into that chair, am I ever going to get out of it! The next morning, Maggie and Ellen watched as Face made several attempts to transfer himself to the chair before successfully being able to do it. Exhausted from the physicalness of it all, and the sensation of not being able to really feel what it was he was sitting on, took all of his strength away. It was all he could do just to stay upright in the chair.

"It's going to take time," Maggie said after noticing how tired he was. "But, it will get easier, Face."

"That'd be nice," he said wearily.

Ellen put a hand on his shoulder. "I could call one of the guys to come help you get back into bed," she said as he shook his head no.

"I need to do this on my own, they're not always going to be there when I need them," Face replied.

"You may be right, Face," Hannibal said entering his room with BA and Murdock. "But, we'll never be that far away!"

"That's right," BA said firmly as Murdock agreed.

"Help Face get back into bed BA," Hannibal order as the large man stepped forward.

Scooping Face up into his thick arms, the Lieutenant cracked a smile as BA swung around and gently lowered him to the bed. "I hope this doesn't mean we're going steady, BA."

"Shut up, fool," BA said with a wiry grin as Hannibal stepped forward.

"BA and Murdock are going to drive the van to Florida while we fly," he said as Murdock nodded.

"Besides the obvious," Murdock said looking at BA. "He don't like to fly, I got Billy to think about."

"Billy?" Ellen asked curiously as Face sighed.

"My dog," Murdock muttered as BA shook his head.

"You ain't got no dog crazy man!"

"It's invisible," Face said looking at his sisters bewildered look.

"Oh, I see," Ellen said slightly amused. "I'm sure he's very sweet, Murdock."

"Yes, he is," Murdock replied with a smile. "He won't be no trouble at all."

A groan and a hiss from Face brought Maggie to the Lieutenant's side. "Let me get you something for the pain."

"Nothing to strong," he said closing his eyes. "I can't go though life in a foggy haze all the time!"

"I understand," Maggie said with a gentle smile as Ellen sat down beside him.

"Anything, I can do?"

He wished there was but the truth of the matter was no one could help him though the physical discomfort. They could only offer him an endless supply of medications. And they worked but the side effects he could definitely do without. "Sorry, sis," Face replied though gritted teeth. "It's just muscle spasms."

Ellen nodded. Maggie had filled her in on what kind of physical discomfort she might expect her brother to go though. But, to actually watch him go though it made her and the others feel absolutely helpless. "Once we get home, I'm going to bring in the best physical therapist I can find. Hopefully, that will alleviate some of your discomfort."

"Don't," Face said shaking his head. "The expense is to much."

"I don't care about the money, Face," Ellen replied harshly. "Edward is one of Florida's wealthiest financiers. Not to mention, you're Richard Bancroft."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Face asked as Maggie returned with a cup of water and some pills.

"One for pain and a muscle relaxer," she said handing him the meds and water.

"Thanks," Face said downing the pills and water in one quick gulp.

"I had planned on surprising you with this when you came out for the engagement party but things being as they are, I decided to bring it along with me when I came here," Ellen said pulling a large book from her bag.

Face watch as she gently placed it on his lap. "What's this?" he asked with little interest.

"I know that your having a hard time believing who you are so I'm hoping this will prove to you that you were born Richard Bancroft," Ellen said opening the book to the first page. "It's a baby book, Face. Or to be more exact, it's your baby book that your mother Samantha put together. I found it in the attic of my mother's house after we first met."

Face studied the first page intently. His mother's and father's names jump out at him from the middle connected by the name Richard. Picking up the plastic pages, he flipped though several of them before looking up at Ellen. "I've never seen pictures of myself before the age of five, this doesn't prove, it's me."

"I agree," Ellen replied flipping to the last page of the book. "In that envelope, is a birth certificate, along with finger prints from the day that you born. And here," she said opening a small box taped to the back cover. "Is a large locket of blonde hair and a single child's tooth. Items that could be tested for DNA."

Face looked up at Maggie who nodded. "Ellen's right."

"I don't know," he said looking over the pictures. "That looks like my mom but it's hard to say."

"Face," Ellen said putting a hand on his. "I know you're scared and don't want to be disappointed but I have a very good reason for establishing your paternity."

"What's that?" he asked closing the book.

"You're going to require a certain amount of care for the rest of your life and it's not going to be cheap but if you really are AJ Bancroft's son, you wouldn't have to worry about money. Father was a very wealthy man," Ellen said handing him another envelope.

Face smirked as he opened the letter. "I hate to burst your bubble, sis. But our father was a well known criminal. Do you honestly think the government is going to let us keep that money."

"No, not that money but the money he earned before all that happened," Ellen said tapping the letter. "This is from the department of Justice. The millions father had hidden away in stocks, bonds and different accounts, is all ours. Or rather, yours."

"Mine?" Face said skimming over the letter as Ellen continued.

"Yes, Face," she said with a smile. "You're the oldest and his son. I won't need the money when I marry Edward. So, it might as well go to you."

"Uh, how much we talking here?" Face asked looking over the numerous accounts listed on the letter.

"Try some where around twenty five million," Ellen said with a shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

Face looked up in disbelief. "Did you say...twenty five million? As in millions, million?"

"Yes," Ellen said nodding. "And, it would be all yours! Take the test, Face. No one could dispute who you were then."

Face sighed. Of course a small part of him wanted to know for certain but he had gotten so used to being Templeton Peck, could he really accept that he was Richard Bancroft? And, a multi millionaire. The money didn't matter, really. But, the need to find out who he really was finally outweighed anything else. "Alright," he replied thoughtfully. "I'll take the test."

"Thank you!" Ellen said eagerly before she turned to Maggie. "What do we need to do?"

"DNA tests only require a simple cheek swab. I'm sure the hospital has a kit," she said before heading to the door. "I'll go see if I can get one."

"I can't believe, I let you talk me into this," Face said quietly.

"What are you so worried about, Kid?" Hannibal said coming closer to the bed.

"Yeah, man," BA replied with a grin. "I'll take the test! Maybe, I'm a long lost brother."

"Oh yeah," Face teased. "Because, we look so much alike!"

"Don't worry bout it, Faceman," Murdock said taking on a serious tone and look. "It's not going to change who you are."

"Thanks, Murdock," Face said with a sigh. "I knew you'd understand."

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Ellen asked as Face slightly blushed. "Nothing will change unless you want it to."

"I know," Face said grasping her hand tightly as Mo returned with two kits instead of one.

"I'll need a sample from you both," she said opening the kits. "By establishing the connection between the two of you, the lab will then be able to isolate your father's DNA and positively identify if you both have the same father." Face took the swab from Maggie as the doctor handed Ellen one as well. "Just a good swab of the inside of both your cheeks and it'll be done."

"Here goes everything," Face said before swabbing his cheeks and handing it back to Maggie as Ellen did the same.

"Most results will be back in a few weeks," Maggie said securing the tests. "I'll have them send the results directly to me in Florida when they come back."

"Thanks, Doc," Face replied stifling a yawn.

"We should go. Face needs to rest," Ellen said as the others agreed.

"No," Face whined pathetically. "Not yet."

"Get some rest! You're getting out of here tomorrow," Maggie said sternly. "Then the real work begins."

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," he said as Mo smiled.

"You want to walk again, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," he said softly.

"Then, you're going to have to work for it," she said with a grin. "I never told you it'd be easy."

Face couldn't help but think as he lay in the bed that night, how fate must have brought all this together. If he was Bancroft's son and heir to all that money, he could set the team up for life! They'd never have to do another job for Stockwell again. He'd have to convince Hannibal to quit which may jeopardize their pardons, but that was a gamble worth taking. In any case, that shouldn't be to hard to do because the colonel had a severe distrust for the man.

Hannibal checked the doors and windows of the house the next morning before BA announced that he had everything packed up and ready to go in the van.

"Good job, BA," he said putting a cigar in his mouth. "Now, let's go get Face."

"I'm all for that," BA said with a nod as he followed Hannibal out the door.

"Now, remember what I told you," Doctor Morgan said as Face nodded.

"I know, I know," he said with a grin. "If I don't use it, I'll lose it."

Exactly," Morgan said shaking his hand. "Good luck, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, for everything," Maggie said pushing Face's chair toward the front door.

"Your welcome," Morgan replied stopping at the front door. "And, if you need anything, call me."

"Will do," Maggie said as BA and Hannibal pulled the van in front of them.

Hannibal got out of the van as BA did the same and came around to the other side. He then ordered BA to put Face into the backseat of the van for the trip to the airport. Face was just a little apprehensive about being handled by the big guy but after BA easily lifted him out of the chair and into the van, Face knew he had nothing to worry about. "Buckle up, Faceman," BA said before closing the door.

Face almost wanted to laugh, what difference did it make now in putting a seat belt on, he was already crippled. A car accident couldn't possibly do more damage but he complied with the request nonetheless. Maggie climbed into the back next to Murdock while Ellen took the seat next to her brother.

Arriving at the airport, Ellen spoke to the guard at the gate who then waved them though and pointed directly to the tarmac. Face smiled when he seen the private plane waiting for them to board. It was exactly the style he would have conned someone into letting them use for on of their missions.

"Very nice," he said as Ellen grinned.

"Edward demands only the best," she said sarcastically.

Face wondered, just what kind of man his sister was marrying but he'd find out soon enough. Getting into the plane was no more uncomfortable than getting into the van as BA once again put is brawn to good use. "Thanks, big guy," Face said as Maggie sat down beside him in one of the oversized leather seats.

"How's the pain?" she asked as Face nodded

"It's manageable, Doc," he said closing his eyes.

"You let me know when you need something," she said sternly as Ellen took her seat directly across from them.

"BA," Hannibal said walking the larger man out the door. "You and Murdock be careful coming down to Florida. Call me if you run into any trouble."

"Don't worry, Hannibal," Murdock said from the van. "BA ain't got nothing to worry about as long as I'm around."

"That worries me even more, fool," BA said heading to the van while Hannibal closed the door to the plane.


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour into the flight, Ellen stood up to stretch her legs and looked down as Face slept soundly in the chair next to her. Covering him with a blanket, she walked over to the bar where Hannibal and Maggie were making drinks. "Maggie," Ellen said quietly as she made direct eye contact with the doctor. "Please, I want the truth. Is he ever going to walk again?"

"It's hard to tell," Maggie said looking in Face's direction. "Doctor Morgan and I both had hope that he would have felt something after the fusion surgery."

"But, he didn't?" Ellen said slowly. "Is that bad?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Mo said grasping her hand. "It maybe, Face just needs more time, that's all."

"I hope so," Ellen said softly before returning to her seat. She sighed as she watched her brother sleep.

Hannibal looked out the window when the plane came to a stop. A tall man dressed in a suit stood next to a limo with darkened windows as a much larger man got out of the door next to the driver.

"That's Edward and his security guard, Bruno," Ellen said with a grin. "I don't know why he'd need one but he said, it's because he deals with other people's money all day."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Face said wearily as Mo went to his side.

"You've been asleep the whole trip," she said concerned. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, just tired, I guess," Face replied looking around. "We've landed?"

"Yes," Ellen said getting to her feet. "I'm going to go tell Edward to have Bruno help get you into the car."

Hannibal turned back around as Ellen bounded off the plane and into the arms of the impeccably dressed man. Unable to hear what they were saying, the colonel watched as Edward spoke to the large body guard before he moved toward the plane. Once onboard, the burly guard closely resembled BA in both size and bran and Hannibal wondered in amusement which one would win in a fight.

Face hated the fact that he had to be lifted and carried everywhere. There was absolutely no dignity in having to rely on other people to get him from one place to another. "There you go, sir," Bruno said as he put Face gently into the back of the limo.

"Thank you," Face said with a sullen nod as everyone else got in around him.

"Edward," Ellen said putting her arm around his and making eye contact with Face. "This is my brother, Richard."

"Sir?" Edward said putting out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Ellen's told me so much about you!"

"All good, I hope," Face said as the man nodded.

Face watched as his sister moved to snuggle against the man that was roughly older than he but not as old as Hannibal and he made a mental note to ask his sister later their age differences.

"I really hope you'll be comfortable at our home," Edward said looking at them all before turning to Ellen. "I've turned the whole west wing of the house into rooms for all of them and a gym and therapy room for Richard to the standards Doctor Sullivan had you send me."

"Edward," Ellen said in surprise. "Thank you."

Face was completely taken aback by Edwards devotion to his care and wondered if his intentions were strictly to please Ellen or if the man had ulterior motives. C'mon now, he thought suddenly to himself. I'm just letting our past experience get the better of me. "West wing?" Face asked as Ellen giggled.

"There's the house," she said looking out the window.

Face gawked at the size of the house that practically took up a whole city block. "That's a house?" He said shaking his head. "Looks more like a castle!"

"Mi casa, su casa," Edward replied with a broad smile as the car wound its way up the driveway.

"I agree with Face," Maggie said once the car came to a stop. "This house is massive."

"It's not so big," Edward replied with a shrug. "There are bigger ones around."

Just as before with their arrival at the airport, Bruno carried Face into the house and gently placed him in his wheelchair.

"This is some digs, kid?" Hannibal said looking around at the enormous entry way as he made his way inside.

"Yeah," Face said before whirling around in his chair.

Ellen stepped inside with Edward and smiled at the reactions from their guests. "I hope you like it," she said coming up to Face's chair. "Edward and I would really like to make this a home for you."

"A home?" Face asked slightly confused as Ellen nodded. "I don't understand."

"Edward and I talked about it, Face," Ellen said looking up at Edward. "We would both like it very much if you moved in with us, that is, if you agree to it."

"Move in," Face said looking at Hannibal as he sighed.

"It's your choice, kid," Hannibal said quietly. "I ain't gonna stop you, if that's what you want."

"I appreciate the offer but I need some time to think about it," Face replied thoughtfully as Ellen nodded in agreement.

"And that's fine," Edward said. "Just as long as you know it's an option. In the meantime, I know you must be tired from your trip. Let me show you to your rooms so you can rest before dinner at six."

"Sounds great, Eddy," Hannibal said smacking the taller man on the shoulder before putting a cigar in his mouth. "Lead the way!"

"Eddy?" He said looking amused as Hannibal smiled.

"Can I call you, Eddy?"

"Sure," Edward said with a nod.

"I'm sure Ellen's told you by now how important it is that we maintain secrecy about our whereabouts," Hannibal said looking around at the section of house Edward lead them to.

"Yes, sir," Edward replied looking back at Ellen. "She did and you'll have it here with us. My staff is quite trustworthy and professional."

"Good," Hannibal replied as Edward opened two french doors at the end of a hall.

"'This first room is the gym," Edward said opening the door wide enough for Maggie and Face to get a good look inside.

"Very nice," she said looking down at Face. "Just what we need to get you back on your feet."

"I hope so," Face said disheartened as he pushed the wheelchair away.

Mo slightly shook her head as Ellen came up behind her brother. "Let's go see your room!"

"It's right here," Edward stated as he moved around the corner and pulled opened another set of french doors. "I hope you like it!" Ellen pushed Face inside as Edward followed. "The queen bed is the latest in adjustable technology to help you get in and out of it with a wireless remote. The bathroom is just through here," he said opening an oversized door on the right side of the room. "I had a contractor come in and put in a walk in shower and separate whirlpool bath designed especially for a person in a wheelchair."

Face hadn't really thought about how the rest of his life was going to go until that moment and the thought of never being able to do something as simple as take a shower without help terrified him. "I'm not really feeling all that well," he said suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed. "I think, I should lay down for a bit."

"Hannibal," Mo said when she noticed the color drain from the Lieutenant's face. "Help me get him into bed."

"I don't need your help!" Face replied irately when she reached for his arm.

"Don't be a stubborn fool," Mo hissed angrily as Hannibal took Face's other arm. "If we don't help you, you'll end up on the floor!"

Face took a deep and steady breath when he realized she was probably right. "Okay," he said as Maggie and Hannibal helped him up and onto the bed.

Afterward, Edward, Ellen and Hannibal moved on to the rest of the house as Maggie hung back. "I know it's not easy but it'll get better, I promise," Maggie said gently squeezing his shoulder. "Get some rest and I expect you to call me if you need something, understand."

"Sure, Doc," Face said quietly as Maggie closed the door behind her.

"He alright?" Hannibal asked concerned as she turned around.

"Mostly," she replied looking beyond him. "Don't worry about Face. He'll be alright. It's just going to take time for him to adjust, that's all. Where's Ellen and Edward?"

"They said, they would see us later at dinner," he said putting his hands on her arms. "I put your bag in my room, unless you'd prefer it in your own room."

"Now, why would I want that, John," Maggie said with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal grinned appreciatively when Maggie came out of the bathroom in their room wrapped only in a towel. Running another towel over her hair, she stopped when he sat up in the bed. "I didn't want to wake you until I was ready," she said. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smile. "You?"

"Of course," she replied mischievously. "I suppose a simple black dress would be appropriate for dinner, don't you think?"

"Or," Hannibal said getting to his feet. Walking naked, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We could skip dinner, doctor and go straight for desert."

Maggie giggled as Hannibal nuzzled her neck but she shook her head no. "Some how, I don't think that would be appropriate as guests in someone's home, do you?"

"No," Hannibal sighed as he took in the scent of her freshly washed hair. "But, it's going to be really hard for me to keep my hands off of you tonight."

"Then don't," Maggie said with a broad smile. "Are you worried about what they'll think, John? No ones going to care that you and I are intimate with each other. I'd think, the team would be rather happy about it, don't you?"

"I suppose," Hannibal replied as Maggie pushed him toward the bathroom.

"Now," she said turning on the water in the oversized shower. "You shower and get ready while I go see about Face."

"Yes, ma'am," Hannibal said before giving her a quick but passionate kiss.

Mo smiled as she slipped the simple black dress over her lanky frame and stepped into a pair of heels. Grabbing her black physicians bag from the bureau near the door, she headed across the living area to Face's room.

Quietly opening the door to Face's room, she peeked inside and was surprised to find him in his chair near the glass doors that lead into a court yard. "Didn't expect to find you up," she said when he turned around. "Did you get any rest?"

"Bout an hour," Face replied with a shrug. "But, it don't really matter, does it? I got all the time in the world to rest now."

Mo let out an exasperated sigh and made a mental note to talk to Hannibal about Face's melancholy attitude. "That may be but I'll give you something to help you sleep tonight," she said putting her bag on the dresser before opening it. "I want to have a look at you before you get ready for dinner," she said pulling out a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

"Why?" Face asked suspiciously. "It don't look like I'm going to die here!"

"Humor me," Maggie said wrapping the blood pressure cuff around his arm. "There can be underlying conditions for paraplegics we should watch out for."

"Great," Face said sarcastically. "As if bring paralyzed isn't enough!"

"Shhhhh," Maggie said putting the stethoscope against his arm before pumping up the blood pressure cuff.

"Well?" Face asked when Maggie released the air in the cuff.

"Blood pressures a little high but that could be because of all the recent changes," Maggie said evenly. "It'd help if you relaxed a little. It's not going to do you any good to be uptight all the time, understand?"

"Yeah," Face replied with a sigh as Maggie smiled.

"C'mon," she said pushing him toward the bathroom. "Let's get you in the shower. I bet it'll make you feel better."

Face ran the comb though his hair one last time before pushing his chair out the door of his bathroom. "Well," Maggie said approvingly when she saw that he was dressed in a tan suit. Tailored specifically to his body, it highlighted his hair color perfectly. "Don't you look nice."

"Thanks," he said with a nod. "And, you were right. I do feel better."

"Good," Maggie said with a slight laugh when she seen he didn't have any shoes on. "Haven't quite mastered the foot wear yet?"

"Uh, no," Face said with a grin. "Just getting pants on is exhausting!"

"I know," she said squeezing his shoulder in understanding. "I got this!"

Hannibal stood up when Maggie pushed Face out of his room. "I was beginning to wonder if everything was alright?"

"Fine," Maggie said patting Face's shoulders. "With a little more practice, he won't need my help at all, right?"

"Yeah," Face said with a nod as Hannibal checked the time. "I guess we should go."

"Here," Hannibal said taking the back of Face's chair. "Allow me."

Ellen nervously fidgeted with the silverware on the table as Edward walked in and smiled reassuringly. "I really don't think your brother will decided to stay based on how the silverware looks, El."

"You're right, Edward," Ellen said crossing her arms. "I'm just worried about Richard, I guess."

"Don't worry, El," Edward whispered before he pointed behind her.

Ellen turned around and smiled as Hannibal pushed Face into the dinning room with Maggie just beside them. "Are we late?" Maggie asked.

"Just on time," Edward said shaking his head no. Taking Ellen's arm he lead her to the chair at the right of the head seat while pointing to the space for Face's chair at his left. "Richard, if you'd like we reserved the spot across from Ellen for you. We aren't that formal around here, Mr. Smith and Ms. Sullivan. You may sit wherever you'd like."

"Well, thanks, Eddy," Hannibal said pulling out the chair for Mo just to Face's side before taking his own seat next to Ellen. "So, how's business?"

"You don't want to hear about my boring job," Edward said looking from Hannibal to Face as the first course of their dinner was served. "But, how exciting it must be to, to be apart of the famous A-Team. The stories you must have!"

"Oh yeah," Face said with a sarcastic grin. "Stories we have!"

Hannibal laughed but before he could say another word, a shrill sounding alarm went off from another room.

"Oh, Edward," Ellen said sullenly as Bruno stepped into the room. "Not tonight!"

"It's alright," Edward said getting quickly to his feet. "I'll take care of it and be right back."

Face and Hannibal watched as Edward and Bruno quickly left the room together. "What the hell was that about?" Face asked as Ellen shook her head.

"The perimeter alarm," Ellen said angrily. "Someone's trying to gain entrance to the property that isn't supposed to be here!"

"How often does that happen?" Hannibal asked curiously as Ellen shrugged.

"Maybe, once a week," she said to Face and Hannibal's dismay. "Sometimes more!"

"Who are you!" Bruno yelled angrily as he threw a man against the wall of Edwards garage. "Where'd you come from! Who sent you?"

"No one," the man stammered. "It was a mistake! I took a wrong turn that's all!"

"Let him go, Bruno," Edward said as the man quickly scrambled outside the gate. "We've got more important matters to discuss."

"Yes, sir," Bruno said as Edward lit a cigarette.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yes, sir," Bruno said handing his boss a packet. "You were right! He is Bancroft's son."

"Excellent," Edward replied with a broad smile.

"And, he's worth a lot of money," Bruno added.

"I know," Edward said with a nod. "My darling fiancée has informed me just how much."

"And, if anything happens to her dear brother, it would all revert back to her, right?" Bruno asked as Edward grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellen was extremely relived when Edward quickly return to the dinner table and lightheartedly explained that the 'intruder' had been nothing more than a lost bum. Afterward, the topic of conversation waved from the more tamer exploits of the team to Edward and Ellen's engagement party and upcoming wedding.

After dinner, everyone sipped cocktails and conversed as Ellen pulled Face aside. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to announce during the engagement party that you're Richard Bancroft, Face," Ellen said as Face looked apprehensive.

"What difference would it make?"

"Face," Ellen said with a giggle. "It would open up a whole new world for you. You'd be the talk of the town! Everyone would want to know who the mysterious man that didn't know who his parents were! We have to get this in the paper and I know the exact reporter to do it!"

"Wait," Face said grinning at his sisters enthusiasm. "You don't even know if we're related yet. We haven't gotten the test results back."

Overhearing the conversation, Edward stepped forward and smiled as he pulled an envelope from a pocket inside his jacket. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot, this came just a little bit ago."

Face took the envelope and read the address on the front before handing it to Mo. "It's from the hospital in DC," he said as Ellen smiled broadly.

"But, that's impossible," Maggie said taking the letter. "It's only been a day! They couldn't possibly have the results back already!"

"They could if a somewhat wealthy financier made it worth their wild to do so," Edward said grinning as Ellen looked at him in surprise.

"Edward," she said softly. "You didn't?"

"Sorry, El," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I couldn't help myself. Consider it, my engagement present to you."

She smiled before turning back to Maggie. "Open it, please," she said taking Face's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Alright," Maggie said looking at Face uneasily. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Face said with a nod as he looked at Ellen. "We need to know."

Maggie calmly and slowly opened the envelope as Hannibal stood just beside her and watched over her shoulder as she read the letter. Looking up, she sighed before making eye contact with Face and Ellen. "I'm sorry," she said her face an unreadable mask. "But, you two do have the same father!"

At first, Face wasn't sure he had heard Maggie correctly after she apologized, he was sure the news was bad. But then, Ellen squealed with delight before giving him a ferocious hug. "I knew it!" she said kissing his cheek before running to Maggie. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Congratulations," Edward said passing Face a glass of champagne. "You're a Bancroft!"

"Yeah," Face said taking the glass. "I guess, I am."

Face wasn't sure how to feel as his friends congratulated him. Alone in his room that night, he knew once the news of who his father was got out, it was going to change everything. But, did he want the change? Was he ready for the change?

The arrival of BA and Murdock took his mind off of the whole affair along with his daily work outs with Maggie. But, as the engagement party grew nearer, Ellen's pressure to reveal Face's true identity intensified and he finally relented much to her delight.

"She says, it's because she doesn't want my father's money to go to anyone else but me," Face said looking up at Murdock as he bench pressed two twenty five pound weights. "The lawyer told me, he'll start the paperwork and I should have the inheritance by the end of the month." Murdock nodded and tried to look interested but deep down inside he was afraid. "Are you listening to me?" Face asked before setting the weights on the stand next to the bench.

"Well, sure I am," Murdock said as Face sat up. "But, I don't know what it is. I guess, I just want to know."

"Know what?" Face asked as Murdock got up and paced away from him.

"You planning on coming back?" Murdock asked quietly his back still to Face.

"Back?" Face questioned. "To what? The team?"

"Well, yeah," Murdock said turning around expectantly.

"Murdock," Face said gently. "I'm paralyzed. What good would I be to the team in this condition!"

"But, you've always been there," Murdock said almost pleadingly.

"And, I still will be there for all of you," Face replied. "I didn't want to say anything but if this works out the way I'm hoping it does. No one on the team is ever going to have to do another mission again. I want to set it up so that you're all taken care of."

"I don't know what to say," Murdock said in disbelief as Face grinned.

"Then don't say anything at all."

The day of the engagement party arrived and Face and Ellen found themselves in Edwards study with AJ Bancroft's personal lawyer. Edward, Hannibal, Maggie, BA and Murdock all watched as the lawyer slid over a new identification and social security card to Face.

"You're now legally Richard Bancroft," he said with a smile before handing him a piece of paper. "I'll need your signature on the transfer documents in order to put your father's money into your name."

Face took the paper and read it before looking up at Ellen. "Are you sure, I can't give some of this money to you?"

"I don't need it or want it," Ellen replied gently. "Please, Face. Sign it!"

"Alright," Face said shaking his head as he signed the paper in the name of Richard Bancroft. "Seems like a lot of money for one person."

"Well," the lawyer said as he took the piece of paper. "It's all yours now, son."

"Can I ask you something?" Face asked as the lawyer got to his feet.

"Of course," he said as Face looked confused. "I'm your lawyer now."

"Did my father ever find out," Face said and trailed off slowly. "I mean, I'd like to know about my...mother."

The lawyer nodded his head before reaching into his brief case and pulling out a folder. "I figured, you'd ask?" He said passing Face the folder. "Everything you want to know is in that file."

Face toyed with the file a moment before he looked up and met the lawyers intense gaze. "Is she..."

"I'm sorry, son. She's no longer in this world," the lawyer said quietly with a little sadness. "How she died and where she's buried is in the file."

Face nodded as he set the file unopened on the table and pushed it slightly away. "I figured, but still, I wanted to know."

"I understand," the lawyer said before pulling out another file. "This one contains your father's whole personal diary. The one we turned over to Washington was a condensed version but, I encourage you to read it. If you truly want to know what kind of man your father was."

"Thank you," Face said taking the file and setting it atop the other one.

"My business here is concluded," the lawyer announced as he picked up his brief case. "You now have access to your father's fortune so if you should want anything, please call my office and I'll have everything arranged."

"Thank you, sir," Face said shaking his hand. "I'll definitely be in touch. I have a few plans I need to make first."

"Excellent," the lawyer said with a smile. "I look forward to hearing from you, Mr. Bancroft."

"Thank you, Mr. Thompson," Ellen said sweetly as the man nodded at her before Edward showed him out the door.

Face sighed as Ellen sat down beside him and took his hand. "I'm sorry about your mother," she said as Face shrugged.

"What's it matter?" he said as Hannibal and the others moved in closer. "I didn't need her then and I certainly don't need her now. All the family I need," he said looking from her to his friends. "Is right here!"


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, the engagement party was in full swing when Ellen announced to her guests that Face was her brother. Later, she brought over an auburn haired, buxom beauty and introduced her to Face. "Gloria," she said as Face smiled his most charming smile. "This my brother, Richard Bancroft."

"Richard," she said taking his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine," Face said all smiles as Ellen spoke.

"Gloria is the journalist that I was telling you about," Ellen said with a broad smile. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Thanks, sis," Face said as Gloria took a seat next to him.

"Ellen told me how you two found each other and the DNA test," Gloria said as Face nodded. "If you'll allow me the permission to do so, I'd dearly love to write a piece about your sisters upcoming wedding and include you in the story."

"Fine with me," Face said with a shrug as a waiter brought around a tray of drinks. "Champagne," he said handing her one.

"Thank you," Gloria said taking the glass.

Hannibal danced with Maggie but watched Face from across the room as he unabashedly flirted with the auburn haired woman. "Looks like Face made a new friend," he said turning Maggie around so she could see.

"Nice looking woman," Maggie said mischievously as she met Hannibal's eyes. "Jealous?"

"Nope," Hannibal replied evenly. "When it comes to the ladies, I've got the best in the bunch."

"John," Maggie's said sweetly as he pulled her closer.

The next morning Hannibal read the paper while Maggie, sat at the breakfast table sipping coffee in their wing of the house. "Listen to this," Hannibal said sitting forward. "The debonair Richard Bancroft made a rare public appearance at his sister Ellen's engagement party last night. Rumors had been swirling that the mysterious man wasn't even real but this reporter had a close up and personal conversation with the gentleman and I can positively say, he very much exists."

"Oh! I bet she did," Maggie said with a chuckle as she point out the glass doors of the court yard. "Look at that!"

Hannibal turned around to see what Maggie was looking at and grinned. The auburn haired reporter leaned over and passionately kissed the Lieutenant before walking barefoot thought the dewy grass toward the driveway. "I wondered where he disappeared to so early last night," Hannibal said as he and Maggie did their best to look busy when Face wheeled his chair into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Face said as they acknowledged his presence with a nod. "That was a great party last night."

"Seemed like everyone had a good time," Hannibal said putting the newspaper on the table. "From the looks of things, a certain reporter has taken quite an interest in you."

Face glanced at the article Hannibal pointed at and grinned. "She's fast," the Lieutenant said with a chuckle.

"You should know, Face," Maggie teased.

"What?" Face said as Hannibal smirked. "I'm paralyzed, I'm not dead!"

"Strictly speaking from a medical standpoint, how'd everything go last night?" Maggie asked seriously.

"If you're asking whether or not all the equipment worked Doc, it did and very well, I might add," Face said grabbing an apple off the counter. "I'm going to work out."

"Alright, I'll be in to help with your leg exercises in a bit," Maggie said with a grin.

"I'm going to make breakfast, Lieutenant. I bet your starving," Hannibal said sarcastically. "So don't be to long and be careful."

"Yes, dad!" Face said with a smirk as he pushed his chair into the work out room.

"Well," Maggie said with a wiry grin. "At least we know there's nothing wrong with his libido."

Face stopped his chair in front of the table where Maggie did the therapy and exercises on his legs. The results hadn't been encouraging. He hadn't regained any feelings in either leg so far. Using the hoist, he got himself up onto the table before positioning his legs to do a few hip extensions while he waited for Maggie. After the first few stretches, he noticed a nagging but sharp pain radiating through his legs. Absently pushing though the discomfort, he continued the exercises until the pain became almost unbearable. Stopping to catch his breath, he wondered why he was having such a difficult time. But then it dawned on him. "I can feel my legs," he mumbled tearfully.

Maggie sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around Hannibal's waist and watched over his shoulder as he expertly poached an egg. "I'm so glad you can cook," she said as he grinned.

"At least we know you won't starve to death, Doc," Hannibal said with a smile before she leaned in to kiss him.

"Maggie! Hannibal!"

Hannibal pushed the pan off the stove and turned it off before he rushed to follow Maggie into the gym after Face's desperate call.

"Face!" Maggie said rushing to his side. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Hurts," he said grasping her hand. "My legs, they hurt! Which means, I can feel them, right!"

Maggie wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Face, I need you to just calm down and lay back for me," she said after feeling how high his pulse had become. "Let me take a look at your legs!"

Hannibal put a hand on Face's shoulder when he stretched out on the table. He watched as Maggie then pulled up the pant leg's of Face's sweats. First, she ran a hand firmly down both legs from knee to ankle but got no reaction from the Lieutenant.

"Can you feel this?" Maggie asked pinching one leg and then the other as she watched for any reaction from Face.

"No," Face said looking down. "What's it mean?"

"John," Maggie said meeting Hannibal's eyes. "Go get my bag for me, will you?"

"Sure, Mo," Hannibal said hurrying out the door as Maggie turned her attention to Face.

"I'm getting the feeling back in my legs, ain't I?" Face asked hopefully.

"I don't know if that's it," Maggie said putting a hand on his arm. "The reason why you're in pain could be caused by a condition where a nerve is compressed but it doesn't mean, your not getting feeling back."

"It don't?" Face asked hopefully. "Then, it is still possible?"

The disappointed in his voice broke her heart but she had to be truthful with him. "We'll have to wait and see," Maggie said as Hannibal returned with her bag. Pulling out a syringe and a small bottle of liquid, she looked down at Face. "In the meantime, I'm going to give you something for the pain. It can become unbearable. If that happens, we may need to visit a local hospital and see if it really is nerve damage."

"Damn," Face mumbled. "And, here I thought it was getting better."

Maggie looked over at Hannibal. "Help me roll him to his side, morphine works better if it's given in the butt," she said as Face rolled his eyes.

"Cheer up, kid," Hannibal said as Mo quickly took care of the injection. "At least you'll feel good for a while."

"Yeah," Face said closing his eyes as the medicine started to take effect. "I'm supposed to go out with Gloria tonight."

"Sorry, Face," Maggie said as his eyes became heavy. "But, you're grounded."

Ellen paced nervously as Edward looked up from papers he'd been going over. "Why don't you go see how he's doing. I'm sure Doctor Sullivan will let you sit with him, El."

"I think, I will," she said leaving the room as Edward shook his head.

Picking up the phone, he dialed a number and waited for it to connect. "There's been a development. I think we may have to switch to plan B."


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie hung up the phone before she turned around and met several pairs of eyes. "Doctor Morgan agrees with my diagnosis," she said softly. "We both believe, Face may be suffering from nerve damage."

"What's that mean?" Ellen asked stepping closer to Maggie. "He'll still be able to walk again, won't he?"

Maggie shook her head no as Ellen took a deep breath. " And, that's not the worst of it," Maggie said reaching a hand out to squeeze Ellen's shoulder. "He may have to live with the pain for the rest of his life."

"No," Ellen said angrily as tears came to her eyes. "I'll call every specialist there is. There has to be something we can do!"

"I've already got Doctor Morgan working on it," Maggie said reassuringly. "Why don't you go in and see how he is."

Ellen nodded before she went to Face's door and quietly opened it. He was just as she had left him. Soundly sleeping with only his head out of the covers. Murdock had not left his side since Maggie and Hannibal put him to bed.

"Maggie said, it would be several hours before the morphine wore off," Ellen stated as Murdock looked up at her. Only then would they know for certain if it was nerve damage or not by whether Face was still in pain.

Maggie turned around as Hannibal put a cigar into his mouth. "Don't worry, Doc," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "We've been though worse."

Maggie nodded as Hannibal smiled reassuringly. She often forgot about their past. Especially when it came to Face. He just didn't fit the description of the war weary men she'd encountered. "I know," she said meeting his eyes. "But, he's never been without the capability to walk. Physiologically as well as physically, it's going to take a toll."

Ellen hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until her head fell off Murdock's shoulder. Jerking herself up right, she glanced over to her brother and was rewarded with a smile as he sat up in his bed. "You're awake?" Ellen said in surprise as she got to her feet. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm okay," Face said smiling boyishly as Ellen moved to the door. "Me and Murdock's been talking."

"That's right, muchacho," Murdock said with a wiry grin. "Faceman also said, he ain't hurtin!"

"Maggie! He's awake!" Ellen yelled before returning to Face's side.

The door opened swiftly as Maggie and Hannibal entered the room. "Well," she said observing her patient for a moment. "I didn't expect to find you sitting up and chatting after what happened this morning! How are you feeling now?"

"Great," Face replied looking at the others. "Really, I feel great."

"You're not in any pain?" Maggie asked eagerly as Face shook his head no.

"Why do you all look so relived?" Face asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Maggie said putting a hand on his arm. "Everything's fine. I just want to have another look at your legs."

Face relaxed against his pillows as Maggie moved to the end of his bed. Pushing the covers aside, she reached into her pocket and withdrew an instrument with a sharp point. "Now, I want you to listen to me, Face," Maggie said meeting his eyes. "Close your eyes and clear your mind. Don't focus on your legs, okay?"

"Okay," Face said with a shrug as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Maggie took a deep but hopeful breath as she poked Face's legs and feet once or twice and waited for any reaction from the Lieutenant. After the fourth or so prick without any word from Face, she'd begun to give up when his eyes suddenly flew open.

"What was that?" Face asked sitting up. "What did you just do?"

"You felt that?" Maggie asked with a grin as Face nodded.

"Do it again!" Maggie pricked the same area as before and looked up as Face smiled broadly. "It's not sharp," he said slowly. "It's hard to explain but I definitely felt something."

"That's good!" Maggie said pulling the covers back over his legs. "I want you to take it easy while I make a few phone calls."

"See," Murdock said looking at Face after Maggie, Hannibal and Ellen left the room. "I told you everything would work out!"

"Yeah," Face said grinning. "I was starting to give up hope."

"No, Faceman," Murdock said furrowing his brow. "You mustn't ever give up hope."

Ellen and Hannibal waited intently as Maggie made several calls before hanging up the phone. "Well," she said smiling. "It seems almost too good to be true but it is possible his nerves are starting to recover after all."

"That's good, right?" Ellen asked as Maggie nodded.

"I've set Face up with an appointment tomorrow with Doctor Julius Carson at the university for an MRI," Maggie said evenly. "That will tell us exactly whether or not there's any improvement."

Edward smiled excitedly as Ellen recounted her conversation with Doctor Sullivan. He then excused himself and retreated to his study where he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "I understand you'll have a new patient tomorrow, Doctor Carson," he said when the phone was answered. "If you want the money, you'll do exactly as I say!"

Face sighed impatiently as he shifted in his chair inside the tiny waiting room of the university. Rubbing his hands nervously down his pants legs to dry his sweaty palms, he looked around. "I don't understand what's taking so long," he said looking at Maggie. "How long does it take to read an MRI!"

"Calm down, Face," Hannibal said putting down the book he was reading. "It's going to be good news."

"Of course it is," Ellen replied with a nod as she took Face's hand. "You're getting all worked up for nothing."

Face started to reply but stopped when Doctor Carson stepped into the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting, young man but I wanted to be absolutely sure of my findings before I came to talk to you."

"That's okay, Doc," Face said excitedly. "It's good news, right? I'm going to be walking again soon!"

Doctor Carson's eyes narrowed as he took a seat directly across from Face's chair. "I'm sorry my boy but the damage...we'll, it's very bad."

"But, the feelings coming back!" Face said slowly as he meet the Doctors eyes. "I felt it! I know I did!"

"I don't doubt that you did," Carson replied quietly. "But, it's not enough of an improvement. I'm really sorry son, but I don't ever see where you'll be able to walk again."

Face closed his eyes as he put his head into his hands. "We'll keep working at it," Maggie said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Face said sadly without looking up. "Can we leave now? I'm not feeling so good."

"Yeah, kid," Hannibal said taking control of his chair. "We're going."

Maggie put an arm around Ellen's shoulders as the woman stifled the sobs that emanated throughout the tiny room.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that night, Face sat in his chair near the window. Everyone sensed his need to be alone when they returned from the hospital and had gone to bed early to give him privacy. As the moonlight reflecting off the glass it highlighted his otherwise dark room. 'He had to be wrong!' Face thought angrily as he looked down at his legs and the chair. 'Doctors didn't know everything!' He had felt something and he wasn't ready to give up! If he believed Doctor Carson, he was never going to be able to give Ellen away at her wedding but worse yet, he was going to be confined to his chair for the rest of his life!

Pushing out the door, he quietly wheeled the chair into the gym and shut the door. Everyone was asleep, it was only him and the parallel bars. He'd only tried them once before and with Maggie and Hannibal's help. And had failed miserably to even stand let alone take a step. But unlike then, this time he'd felt some feelings in his legs and he felt confident that given enough time, he could at least stand.

Placing his chair in front of the bars, he grabbed one and then the other and hauled himself up. He steadied himself between the bars and for the first time since the accident, he stood upright. 'I did it!' He thought triumphantly.

Face felt diminished in a wheelchair and unsteady as a toddler, he was nonetheless thrilled to be standing again. Now, if he could just will his legs to move. But, try as he might, he couldn't get himself to take a single step. Exhausted simply from the effort of trying to find a new center of gravity, he tried to reach his chair but having failed to set the brakes before he pushed himself out of it, it had rolled out of his reach.

The next morning, Maggie finished making a cup of coffee when Ellen came though the door that separated their wing from the rest of the house.

"Good morning," Maggie said a little surprised as Ellen took a seat at the kitchen table. "You're here early."

"I was worried about my brother," Ellen replied as Maggie joined her. "He seemed... so despondent last night."

"I know," Maggie said quietly. "But, I wouldn't worry to much about it. Hannibal assured me, Face wouldn't do anything to harm himself."

"Are you sure?" Ellen asked worriedly as Maggie nodded.

Feeling relieved, she smiled when Murdock joined them. "Faceman's not up yet?"

"No," Maggie said. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that may be, I mean, if it's okay with you, you know, may be we could take him some place he likes to go, to you know, cheer him up," Murdock replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What did you have in mind?" Ellen asked excitedly.

"Well, Face loves the beach and it's going to be warm today so I thought, we could go there," Murdock said evenly as Maggie nodded.

"I think that's a great idea, why don't you go tell him," she said as Ellen agreed.

"Alright, I will," Murdock replied before going to Face's door and lightly tapping on it with his fingertips. "Wakey, wakey, Faceman," he said opening the door a crack.

Ellen and Maggie watched as Murdock stopped and turned around. "He's not there!"

"He's not," Maggie said quickly leaving the table as Ellen followed. "Check the bathroom," she said following Murdock into Face's room.

"Nothing," Murdock said after opening the bathroom door.

Hannibal came out of his bedroom just as Maggie and Murdock came out of Face's room.

"His bed hasn't even been slept in," Maggie said as Ellen worriedly looked around. "Where could he be?"

"Who?" Hannibal asked.

"Face," Maggie replied excitedly. "He's gone and his bed hasn't been slept in!"

"Murdock," Hannibal said switching gears to command mode. "Check the courtyard and grounds."

"I'm going to check with security," Ellen said racing for the phone.

"Maggie, lets have a look in the gym," Hannibal said as Maggie nodded. She followed the colonel to the gym's door and gasped when he opened it. Face was laying on the floor, on his side with his back to them.

"Face," Maggie said distraught as she went to her knees beside him and gently rolled him over. While scanning his body with her eyes for any signs of injury, the lieutenant groggily opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said sleepily as Maggie met his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah?" He said looking around sheepishly. "I guess, I just fell asleep."

"Well, what the hell are you doing in here?" Hannibal asked sternly as Face looked up.

"My chair rolled away and I couldn't get to it," he said sitting up with Maggie's help. "I was to tired after I used the parallel bars to stand up."

"You did what?" Maggie asked in total disbelief. Fully aware that what he just said would have been impossible if they were to believed Doctor Carson's earlier report.

"I stood up, Maggie! On my own two feet!" Face said excitedly. "Help me up, I'll show you!"

"I don't think so, Face," Hannibal said getting his chair. "Sounds like you've had enough excitement for now."

"I agree with Hannibal," Maggie said taking one arm while Hannibal took the other. "You rest today, okay?"

"I'm serious," Face said angrily. "You don't believe me, do you!"

"Face," Ellen said rushing into the room. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm okay," he said as Hannibal and Maggie helped him into his chair.

"What were you doing?" Ellen asked as Face smiled.

"I was using the parallel bars to stand up," he said grabbing her hand. "I'm going to keep my promise to walk you down the aisle!"

"You, you stood up?" Ellen asked in shock as Face nodded. "I can't believe it! Doctor Carson said..."

"To hell with him!" Face yelled angrily surprising everyone in the room. Pushing his chair toward the door, he continued. "He don't know what the hell he's talking about!"


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie looked at Ellen and Hannibal as Face left the gym. "Let me talk to him a minute alone," she said as they both nodded.

Maggie followed Face to his room and closed the door behind them. "What makes you think Doctor Carson isn't telling the truth?" She asked when he turned around.

"I told you, Maggie," Face said almost pleadingly. "I felt something, I know, I did! Why won't you believe me!"

"I believe you, Face," Maggie said quietly. "I didn't trust a word that doctor said."

"You didn't?" Face asked in surprise as Maggie continued.

"I saw your reaction myself, I know you felt something," Maggie replied with a grin. "But, I think we aught to keep it to ourselves for now and I'll work with you when no ones around, understand?"

"Yeah," Face said with a nod. "I think that would be for the best as well."

Maggie knew she could trust Hannibal, Murdock, BA and Ellen but some one some where for what ever reason didn't want to see Face get better and until they figured out who it was and why, Maggie and Face decided to keep his progress to themselves.

Working late into the night for the next several weeks, she helped him strengthen his legs until he was practically standing on his own. The next part was going to prove to be the most difficult, taking a step and for that, he needed to have control over his legs again.

"You're trying to hard," Maggie said frustrated before sweeping her hair up into a rubber band and then she met Face's eyes. He was lying on the table in the gym on his back and sighed in frustration as Maggie put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "Remember what we did the first time. I want you to clear your mind, don't focus on your legs or your feet."

Face nodded as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Relax," Maggie whispered soothingly. "Now, without thinking about it, just wiggle one toe."

Face nodded again as Maggie turned to watched the Lieutenant's feet. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds nothing happened and then just like before, the slightest movement.

Maggie smiled broadly as she smacked Face on the shoulder.

"Ow," he yelled opening his eyes. "What was that for?"

"You did it!"

"Did what?" Face asked before it dawned on him. "I moved it?"

"Yes," Maggie yelled excitedly. "You moved a toe!"

"I want to do it again!" Face said watching his feet.

Maggie grinned and nodded when he not only moved one but two toes the second time. "Alright," she said putting a hand on his arm. "That's enough for tonight."

"Ahhhh, Maggie," Face whined.

"You heard her, Face," Hannibal said stepping into the room. "Nice work, Doc."

"You saw that?" Maggie said turning around as Hannibal nodded.

"Head to bed, Lieutenant," Hannibal ordered as Face got himself back into his chair.

"Yes, dad," Face teased before wheeling himself out the door.

Maggie giggled as Hannibal looked at her. "It's not funny, Doc."

"Sure it is, Dad," she said giggling again before heading for the door.

Hannibal shook his head as he smiled and then followed her out of the gym.

Face was to keyed up to sleep as he went into his room. It was only going to be a matter of time before he was walking again! He knew Doctor Carson had been lying but why? What would he have to gain by lying to him?

Ellen's wedding weekend quickly approached and Face agonized over whether or not he was going to be ready. Working with Maggie alone hadn't gotten him the results he wanted but taking steps between the parallel bars with her there was risky enough, he couldn't take the chance of doing clandestine work outs at night and injure himself.

"Alright," Maggie said standing beside him as he took another step. "Let's stop for a bit, you're pushing yourself to hard."

"I...can...keep...going," Face said straining to stay on his feet. "Please!"

"No, Face," Maggie said sternly. "You've had enough! I'm going to get your chair, don't move!"

Maggie turned around to grab Face's wheelchair and wheel it behind the Lieutenant's position on the parallel bars so he could just sit down. But, Face decided it was time to meet her at the end of the rubber track instead.

'It's only four steps away,' he thought before letting go of the bars.

When Maggie turned around, she gasped when he took the first step by himself. As she silently watched, he took two more before stopping and grabbing the bars for support.

Racing forward, she grabbed him under his arms when his knees finally buckled under the intense pressure.

"I did it," Face whispered exhaustedly as Maggie nodded.

"You sure did, kiddo," Maggie said softly as tears came to her eyes. "You sure did!" Face closed his eyes as Maggie nodded. "You rest a minute and then we'll get you in bed."

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "No argument here."

Hannibal chuckled as heard what Face said when he stepped into the room. "That's a first," he said as Maggie grinned in appreciation for his presence.

"Just in time to help me," she said as the colonel easily lifted Face's smaller frame out of her arms and settled the Lieutenant into his chair.

Afterward, Maggie greatly accepted Hannibal's help in getting Face into bed as the exhaustion of walking wore him out to the point that she had to change his clothes and put him to bed.

"He'll be alright," Maggie said after seeing the concern on Hannibal, Murdock and BA's face's. "He's just pushed himself to exhaustion."

"No surprise there," Murdock said shaking his head. "Faceman really did take a few steps on his own?"

"Yes," Maggie said excitedly. "He'll be walking on his own in no time if he don't kill himself from exhaustion first."

"Whatcha think, Hannibal," BA said looking at the colonel. "You think it's time we got involved."

"Yeah," Hannibal said chomping down on a cigar. "You done did your part, Doc. You can leave the rest up to us now."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning at breakfast Face was expecting to have another go at the parallel bars with Maggie but she announced to his disappointment that Hannibal, Murdock and BA were going to be taking over his exercises under her observation.

"Great," Face whined as Hannibal grinned. "Just tell me why?"

"Because, she lets you get away with to much," Hannibal said as Maggie nodded in agreement.

"You can bowl me over with those gorgeous eyes but I'm afraid it won't work on Hannibal," she said with a smirk as the colonel shook his head no.

"So this is what we're going to do, Face," Hannibal said as he looked at Murdock and BA. "Murdock, BA or myself will work with you on your walking two times a day. Once after breakfast and once after dinner! Between that time, you'll have lunch and rest and when the Doc here says you've had enough, that's it."

"Only two times?" Face asked as Maggie leaned forward.

"Look," she said meeting his eyes. "I know your eager to get back on your feet, hell, I'm eager to see you back on your feet but if you don't want to end up in the hospital suffering from sheer exhaustion, then this is what we have to do."

"Understand?" Hannibal said as Face reluctantly nodded. "I figured you'd see it our way," he said before putting a cigar into his mouth. Hannibal knew, he had to rein in the Lieutenant for his own good. Face was smart but he was also impulsive. So, no matter how the Lieutenant protested that was exactly how things went for the next few weeks.

Face had asked Hannibal and Maggie to keep his progress from his sister a secret. It wasn't that he didn't want her to know he was close to walking on his own but rather, he wanted to surprise her with it. Hannibal and Maggie had readily agreed because they still didn't have any idea who it was that wanted to hurt Face so the least amount of people that knew what the Lieutenant was doing the better.

As the day of the wedding drew nearer, Face worried he wouldn't be ready to walk Ellen down the aisle by himself and voiced his concerns to both Maggie and Hannibal about being able to take such a sustained walk with out stopping.

"Let's try this," Maggie suggested. "Try to walk from one end of the gym to the other without help and if that don't work then perhaps you should at least try a cane."

"No," Face said adamantly. "I don't want to become dependent on something to help me walk! I need to do this on my own."

"And, you will, Face," Maggie replied with sincerity. "It's just a matter of practice but it doesn't hurt to have a little back up."

"Okay," Face said thoughtfully. "Let's try it."

Face took a deep breath before pushing himself out of his chair. Once he was steady on his feet, he tentatively took a few short steps before he fell into a rhythm. Halfway to the end of the gym, he stopped as Hannibal and Maggie fell in beside him.

"You can do it," Maggie said encouragingly as Hannibal nodded.

"Keep going, kid!"

Face nodded and smiled boyishly before continuing.

"Pace yourself," Maggie said sternly when she noticed him starting to slow down.

Face nodded without looking at her for fear of breaking his concentration. Maggie and Hannibal stopped and allowed him to continue on by himself. He smiled when he reached the far wall of the gym and turned around. Leaning against the wall for support, he grinned when Hannibal offered his arm. "Should I walk back?"

"No," Maggie and Hannibal both replied in unison as the Lieutenant smiled.

"How do you feel?" Maggie asked as Face slightly winced in pain.

"Back's a little weak," he said leaning more on Hannibal for support.

"I think, I got just the thing to help with that," she said knowingly.

"What is this thing again?" Face asked as Maggie tightened a brace around his chest and back.

"It's called a hyperextension brace," Maggie said standing back as Face took a deep breath. "How's it feel?"

"Actually," Face said with a smile. "It feels good."

"Good," Maggie said looking at Hannibal, Murdock and BA. "He should wear this when he walks."

"All the time?" Face asked as Maggie nodded. "Great," he said with a sigh.

But, Face soon found it to be much less painful walking with the brace on verses without it so it didn't bother him to wear the cumbersome thing after all. He wore it under his suit the day of the wedding but he wondered if he was really ready to walk Ellen down the aisle.

Maggie sensed his hesitation and put a hand on his shoulder as she leaned in closer to his ear. "You're ready," she whispered. "Don't worry, we're all here for you."

Face nodded as he took a deep breath. "Ellen's ready," he said as Maggie headed outside where the wedding was taking place.

"Richard," Ellen said from behind him.

Face whirled his chair around and smiled as Ellen stepped into the foyer. Dress in all white, she looked more like an angel than a bride. "Wow," he said with a broad smile. "You look amazing!"

Ellen giggled as she took his hand. "Face, I don't want you to feel bad about your promise," she said as Face blushed slight.

"Oh well," Face said with a sly grin. "Things happen...I'm just glad I could be here for you."

"So am I," Ellen said gently squeezing his hand. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Face said as she opened the door and they went outside together.

The way to the alter had been paved with temporary stones in order for Face's chair to move smoothly. Once they got to the end of the aisle where the wedding march would start, Face smiled at Ellen as those assembled for the wedding stood up and watched. "Uh, about that promise," Face said with a wiry grin.

"What about it?" Ellen asked as Face reached down and set the brakes on his chair. Pushing himself up, he turned toward her and smiled at her expression of shock.

"I never break my promises," he said offering her his arm.

Ellen didn't know if she wanted to drop her bouquet and throw both arms around him in a hug or cry for joy. She settled for hugging him with one hand while she cried into his neck.

"Hey, sis," he said pulling her away. "You'll smear all that expensive makeup."

Ellen giggled and nodded before looking at him. "How?"

"I'll tell you after the wedding, everyone's waiting on the bride," he said offering her his arm again.

Ellen grasped it firmly as the music started. She watched with amazement as her brother perfectly walked beside her to the altar where Edward took her hand from Face signifying that he was giving her away. Turning around, Face smile at the looks of amazement being thrown his way while he took his seat beside Maggie, Hannibal, Murdock and BA.

"Ya did good, kid," Hannibal whispered as Maggie nodded.

"Real good," Gloria whispered into his ear from behind him. "Do I get the first dance?"

Face grinned before he nodded as Gloria sat back into her seat.


	16. Chapter 16

Face smiled with envy while he watched his sister and Edward dance the first dance together at their reception. One day, he thought as Gloria smiled beside him. "Our turn," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out onto the dance floor.

Hannibal heard the woman next to him sigh in frustration as they watched Face and Gloria wrap their arms around each other and slowly move to the music. "Calm down, Doc," Hannibal said knowingly. "He ain't over doing anything."

"Yet," Maggie replied crossing her arms.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Murdock said as BA nodded.

"There, you see," Hannibal said grabbing her hand and pulling her out to dance. "We got two fine babysitters for the kid."

Maggie laughed as Hannibal grinned. "Since you've put it that way..."

The next morning, Face groaned when Gloria flung open the curtains of his room and let the bright Florida sunlight in. "Can't ya leave a dying man alone," he said feebly as Gloria smiled down at his naked body.

"C'mon sleepy head," she said with a laugh. "We're gonna hit the beach! You've slept long enough!"

Face made an attempt to sit up at the mention of the beach but his back seized in response which made him quickly lay back down. "Uh, sorry babe but I don't think I'm going anywhere today," he said as Gloria made an unhappy face.

"That's alright with me," she purred as she sat down beside him. "We could just stay in bed all day."

"As much as I'd like to," Face said humorously. "And, I really would but I think I over did it last night."

"Oh, darn," Gloria replied with slow realization. "Can I do anything for you?"

"No," Face said with a groan. "I think...I'll be alright if I just lay here for a bit. You should go, don't worry about me."

After Gloria left, Face started to think about his future with the team. It was apparent, he was going to have trouble keeping up with the physical aspects of any mission Stockwell sent them on. And, he couldn't expect the rest of the team to wait until he was better because that would just set their pardons back that much longer. He decided it would be better for them all if he remained with Ellen in Florida and made Hannibal, Murdock and BA return to Langley.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone, kid," Hannibal said after Face made his intentions known.

"Me either," BA said with a scowl. "Ain't safe."

"Safe," Face chuckled. "Ellen and Edward are away on their honeymoon. It's just me and a few servants in the house. What's not safe about it?"

"It's just, we all ain't never been separated before," Murdock stammered.

Face patted his back as he smiled. "It won't be forever, I promise," he said gently. "But, I can't ask you guys to stay any longer. Stockwell's going to be expecting you to come back at some point. And, I can't physically do those things anymore."

"I know, kid," Hannibal said putting an arm around his shoulders. "I don't want to leave you either but you're right. We got to get back to Langley and we all hope, you'll rejoin us one day."

"I will," Face said with a nod. "Count on it!"

Face filled the days after Hannibal, Maggie, Murdock and BA left with daily trips to the gym and dinners with Gloria until Ellen and Edward returned home.

"I'm so happy," Ellen squealed with joy. Then, she hugged him enthusiastically after she found out that he intended to stay at least for awhile. "Maybe, you'll be here when the baby is born!"

"Baby?" Face asked looking over his shoulder at Edward who shrugged.

"I don't want to wait, Face," Ellen said excitedly. "The sooner we can add to the family, the better!"

"Great," Face replied mildly excited. But in the back of his mind, he had doubts about Edward and wondered if he should tell his sister how he felt. Hannibal had warned him before he left not to let his guard down and to keep in contact with the team on a regular basis. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself for now. There was no sense in upsetting Ellen unless he had a reason to suspect Edward of doing something wrong.

Back in Langley, Hannibal smiled in reassurance at Maggie, Murdock and BA when they walked into the front door of the compound without Face.

"Hey guys!" Frankie said bounding toward them. "I missed you! Where's Face? I been wanting to see him!"

"Sorry, Frank," Hannibal said taking out the cigar he was chomping on. "Face decided to stay at his sister's place awhile."

"Oh," Frankie said in disappointment before he noticed Maggie. "But, you brought us a nice replacement."

"Hands off," Hannibal said as Frankie approached the woman at his side. "Maggie Sullivan, this is Frank. The newest member of our team."

"Nice to meet you," she said as Frankie grinned.

"Likewise," Frankie said as it slowly dawned on him that Hannibal had wrapped an arm around the woman's waist.

"What's new around here?" Hannibal asked as they all sat down in the living room.

"Not much," Frankie replied with a yawn. "Stockwell's pretty much left me alone."

"That's nice of him," Hannibal said looking at the others. "I wonder what the catch is?"

Several weeks passed and Face was in the gym working out one evening after dinner when Ellen ran in carrying a few sheets of paper. Edward was working late and Gloria was out of town for work. Face could tell something was wrong by the look on her face. "Ellen," he said stopping the treadmill. "What's happened?"

"I don't know," she said looking at the sheets of paper before looking up and meeting his eyes. "I'm pregnant, Richard."

"Well, that's great!" Face replied with a smile. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ellen said quietly. "I was going to surprise Edward when he came home by putting a card on his desk in the study but I found these sitting out in the open."

"What is it?" Face said taking the papers and scanning them with his eyes before he looked up. "Insurance policies?"

"Yes! On both of us," Ellen said closing her eyes. "Why, Richard?"

Face read the amounts each policy was worth and his jaw dropped. "This is more than the money AJ left!"

"I know," Ellen said with a sob as she started to shake. "I'm really scared, Face! What should we do?"

"I'm getting you out of this house tonight," Face said putting both hands on her shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes. "Edward won't be home for a few hours yet. So, I want you to go pack a bag as quickly as you can and come back here. We'll take a cab to a hotel and I'll make arrangements tomorrow to get us up to Langley, alright?"

Ellen nodded and wiped her eyes as Face watched her go. Once she was out of the room, he quickly went to his own bedroom and grabbed an overnight bag and tossed a few changes of clothes into it before going to the night stand. Opening the top drawer, he retrieved the revolver Hannibal had left him and checked to see that it was fully loaded before slipping it into the waist band of his pants. He then picked up the receiver of his phone atop the night stand, but frowned with worry when he got no dial tone.


	17. Chapter 17

"Dammit," Ellen said angrily shoving clothes aside to grab a suitcase from her closet. Putting it on the bed, she frantically opened it and started putting in a few changes of clothes before her bedroom door suddenly slammed shut.

"Going somewhere?" Edward said slowly walking toward the bed.

"Edward?" Ellen said with a shy smile. "I wanted to surprise you and now you've ruined it."

"Surprise?" Edward said grabbing her arm with one hand while holding a gun with the other. "Let's not play games, dear. I know you were in my study! Where's the insurance policies?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ellen said trying to pull her arm away but Edward just tightened his grip that much more. "Let go, you're hurting me!"

Face stood quietly against the wall outside the bedroom door and listened to the struggle taking place inside. He couldn't just bust open the door, gun drawn for fear of hurting his sister.

"Where's Richard?" Edward asked pulling her closer to him. "He's not in the west wing!"

"I don't know," Ellen said hoping Face had gotten away before noticing the fire arm. "Why do you have a gun, Edward!"

Face sucked in a quick breath when he heard Ellen ask about the gun. Before he could formulate a plan the door to the bedroom opened and Edward stepped out dragging Ellen wth him.

Stockwell entered though the back door of the house in Langley and greeted the four men and one woman with a nod before Hannibal stood up. "Alright, Stockwell," he said looking at the man impatiently. "You've left us in limbo long enough. You got a mission for us or what!"

"Mission," Stockwell said with a wiry grin. "No mission, gentlemen," he said pacing slowly in front of Hannibal. "But, I do have something of utmost importance for you to do."

"Alright," Hannibal said while rolling a cigar between his fingers. "What is it?"

Stockwell reached into his pocket and pulled out three envelopes. "Accept these pardons on behalf of the President of the United States," he said handing the envelopes to Hannibal. "Of course, Lt. Peck will need to be given his at a later date."

Hannibal read the names on the outside of the envelopes before handing one to BA and keeping Face's for safekeeping. "I don't know what to say, Stockwell."

Maggie, Frankie and Murdock were all smiles as Stockwell shook Hannibal's hand. "Say, you'll continue to work for me," Stockwell said as Hannibal's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Of course, as paid members of my team, the benefits will be worth your wild, I guarantee it."

"We'll think about it," Hannibal said as BA nodded. "I've got to call Face and tell him the news!"

"Yes," Stockwell said with a nod. "It'll hit the papers and news channels tonight."

"Bout time," BA said harshly as Hannibal picked up the receiver to make the call to Face.

"That's strange," Hannibal said before pressing zero for the operator and asking if Edwards phone was having trouble connecting calls. "Alright, thank you," he said before hanging up the phone.

"John," Maggie said after noticing his worried look. "What'd she say?"

"She said, the lines to Eddie's place were in working order, the issue has to be at the house itself," Hannibal replied uneasily. "I think, we need to go back down there."

"It's nine hours away, Hannibal," BA said as Maggie nodded.

"Take my private jet," Stockwell said to everyone's surprise.

"Why, Stockwell. I didn't know you cared," Hannibal replied mischievously.

"Course, I do," he said thoughtfully. "AJ and I didn't always see eye to eye on things but he was my friend. If his children are in trouble, the least I could do is offer to help."

"Thank you," Hannibal said looking at the others. "Get yer gear and lets go!"

"I ain't gettin on no plane, Hannibal," BA yelled as Hannibal smiled.

"I know big guy," Hannibal said looking at Frankie. "You and Frank drive down, we'll fly!"

"Sounds good to me," Frank said as everyone scattered to hurriedly pack.

Hannibal grabbed his and Maggie's duffle bag while she packed her medical bag with extra supplies. "It's probably nothing," he said when she snapped her bag shut.

"I know," she replied handing him her medical bag. "But, I'd rather be on the safe side."

Face waited until Edward and Ellen passed before he said. "Let her go!"

Edward whirled around bringing Ellen around with him. "There you are!"

"If I had known you were looking for me, I would have penciled you in," Face said smugly as Edward pushed Ellen away.

"Where's the insurance policies?" Edward asked leveling the gun at him.

"Why," Face said stepping further away from Ellen. "So you can kill us and and claim the money!"

"How'd you know," Edward said pulling the trigger of his gun.

Ellen screamed as not one but two guns went off and both men dropped to the floor just feet from each other. Ignoring Edward, Ellen raced to Face's side and took a deep breath when her brother started to sit up. "Get the gun," Face said as Ellen ran back toward Edward. Kicking the gun away, Ellen closed her eyes and backed away slowly.

"It's okay," she said fighting back nausea. "You got him in the head. Edwards dead."

"Sorry," Face said apologetically as Ellen suddenly shivered. "Ellen, we have to get out of here."

She turned around as Face sat up. "Why?

"I'm already a wanted man and Edwards dead," Face said slowly. "When the cops get here, we'll be arrested for murder."

"But, if I tell them what happened," Ellen said as Face shook his head no.

"You honestly think they're going to believe you," Face asked seriously. "This whole thing has been a setup from the very beginning. The beneficiary of my insurance policy he took out is you and I'm your beneficiary on your policy."

"I don't get it," Ellen said thoughtfully. "Why isn't it Edward?"

"Because sis, if anything happened to both of us, the money would automatically go to Edward as your spouse and making each other the beneficiaries like he did, would leave him blameless," he said angrily before his face contorted in pain.

That's when Ellen noticed that Face was pressing a hand to his left side, a growing stain of scarlet seeped from under it. "Oh my God," she screamed as Face swayed. "You've been shot!"


	18. Chapter 18

"It's not bad," Face said letting Ellen help get him to his feet. He put his right arm around her shoulder while he used his left to try and staunch the steady flow of blood seeping from his side. "Take the service way out!" He said when she started toward the front of the massive house. "We don't need a lot of people to see us leaving."

"Alright," Ellen said grabbing the overnight bag she packed. "Where's your bag?"

"At the bottom of the stairs," Face said as they gingerly made their way down the servants staircase. "I left it there and came up to get you. That's when I seen Edward go into your room."

Ellen nodded. "He came home earlier than I expected," she said as they reached the bottom of the staircase. A thunderstorm rumbled outside and a long with it came darkness which would aide them in their getaway. "There's a car just out back that the gardener uses to get around the grounds."

"Good," Face said leaning against the wall for support as Ellen grabbed the keys to the car off a peg on the wall.

"Can you make it?" Ellen asked her concern growing when she saw how pale he was getting.

"Yeah," Face said pushing himself toward the door. He had to get Ellen some place safe for the sake of both her and the baby. "Lets go," he said opening the back door.

Ellen grabbed a few clean dish towels and Face's bag before she followed him outside.

Maggie and Hannibal watched Murdock pacing nervously in the center of Stockwell's private plane. "Something's wrong," he said stopping to meet their eyes. "I can feel it!"

"We'll find out what's going on, Captain," Hannibal said uneasily. "You can count on that."

Once Ellen got Face into the car, she pressed a towel against his side to try and stop the bleeding. "I got it," he said weakly as Ellen started the car. "Once we get a couple hours away, we'll stop at a motel and call Hannibal."

"Alright," Ellen said taking the interstate. Looking over at Face every now and then, she worried when the blood soaked through one towel and then the other. "How are you doing, brother?" She asked after they had driven more than two hours away.

"Been better," Face replied barely above a whisper before closing his eyes.

Ellen watched his head roll to the side and started to panic. "Face," she said with a sob. "Face, wake up!" When she got no response, she pulled off the interstate and drove to the nearest pay phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Stockwell," Hunt said answering the phone as he looked up from his desk in Langley. "Ellen! Where are you?"

"I'm just outside of Savannah," Ellen said worriedly looking around. "I need Hannibal!"

"Hold on and I'll connect you," Stockwell said making the connection between his phone and the private plane's phone.

"Hannibal!" Ellen screamed when the call connected. "Face needs help!"

"Ellen," Hannibal said waving Maggie over to the phone. "What's wrong with Face?"

"He's been shot!" Ellen replied frantically. "I can't explain everything right now. I just need to know what to do!"

"Where are you and why didn't you take him to a hospital?" Hannibal asked concerned and confused.

"I'm in Savannah," Ellen replied with a sob. "Edward... he tried to kill us and Face shot him! He said, the police would be looking for us so we ran!"

"Alright, hold on," Hannibal said firmly before looking at Murdock. "Tell the pilot to land in Savannah!"

"Yes, Colonel," Murdock said as Hannibal passed Maggie the phone.

"Face is hurt, tell her what to do!"

"Ellen, what's going on?" Maggie asked as Hannibal went to Murdock who had returned from the front of the plane.

"The pilot said less than thirty minutes to Savannah, Colonel," Murdock said as Hannibal nodded.

"Good," he said returning to Maggie's side.

"Just keep applying pressure to the wound and we'll be there as soon as we can," Maggie said before she hung up. "Ellen's going to meet us at the airport," she said meeting Hannibal's eyes. "It sounds like a bad wound, John. We may have no choice but to get him to a hospital. I can only do so much!"

"I know," Hannibal said worriedly. "But, we've got our pardons now. Face is so close to being free. He can't go to jail over this, it'll ruin everything!"

"I'll see what I can do," Maggie replied before gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know a place and a doctor that would be willing to help if I can keep Face stabilized until we get there."

"Where?" Hannibal asked as Maggie sighed.

"Alberta," she said softly.

"Canada?" Hannibal said as Maggie nodded.

Ellen pulled into the airport and was directed straight to a private tarmac by security. Stockwell's plane had already landed and she was relieved to see Maggie, Hannibal and Murdock waiting outside the plane for her arrival. "Get him inside," Maggie barked at Hannibal and Murdock as Ellen got out of the car. "You alright?"she asked as Ellen nodded. "Good, lets go!"

Once onboard, Maggie moved directly to the couch where Hannibal and Murdock had placed Face. Ellen stood back and watched with them as Maggie quickly examined her brother. "John," Maggie said standing up. "Tell the pilot it's okay to take off."

"Murdock," Hannibal said. "Lets go."

"How is he?" Ellen asked nervously as Maggie wiped Face's blood from her hands.

"The bleeding's stopped and he's stable for now but I believe that bullet's pierced his spleen that's why he bleed so much but it's clotted now so as long as we keep him quiet and still, he'll be alright until I can remove it," Maggie said calmly.

"Thats good news," Ellen said wearily as Maggie watched the color suddenly drain from her face.

"Here," Maggie said grabbing Face's sister as she swayed unsteadily on her feet. "Sit down!"

"I'm alright," Ellen said as Maggie lead her to a seat. "It's just the morning sickness."

"Ellen," Maggie said taking her pulse. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Ellen replied as the plane took off. "I only found out today."

Maggie nodded. "You rest," she said when she seen John. "I need to talk to Hannibal about where we're going."

"Maggie," Hannibal said with a nod toward Face and Ellen. "How they doing?"

"Face is stable and Ellen's pregnant," Maggie said meeting his surprised expression.

"Well," Hannibal said with a nod. "That explains why Face didn't want the police involved."


	19. Chapter 19

Maggie glanced around nervously as she knocked on the front door of the two story house. "Who's house is this?" Hannibal asked as she smiled nervously.

"My father's," she said as a heavy set older man answered the door. "Hi dad!"

Hannibal noticed the resemblance between Maggie and her father right away as the man frowned. "Margaret," he said with a curt nod toward Hannibal. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help?" Maggie replied looking back toward the van they'd gotten with Stockwell's help from the airport. "We've got a man with a gunshot wound."

Maggie's father shook his head. "I haven't seen you in over five years and you show up on my door step with a bunch of fugitives and ask me to treat one of them," he said with a smirk. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Please dad," Maggie said looking at Hannibal. "This is colonel John Smith, he's been pardoned, they all have. Please believe me. I wouldn't bring them here if they weren't!"

"I know," he replied opening the door wider. "I do get the news here even if I'm in Canada, Margaret. So, tell me the story behind the man that's been shot."

"John, this is my father, Doctor Mark Sullivan," Maggie said formally introducing the two men. "It happened last night, from the looks of the wound, it may have pierced his spleen."

"Heavy bleeding?" Sullivan asked as Maggie nodded. "Well, don't just stand there! Bring him inside!"

Face slowly started to open his eyes. Without moving his head, he looked around in confusion when he saw a big black lab staring back at him. The dog immediately barked three times which brought a short and heavy set older man into the room. "That's enough, I can see he's awake," the man said as the dog laid down at his feet. "She thinks, she's a nurse." He said with a grin. "I imagine you're in some pain, so I wouldn't try to move around to much."

"Where am I?" Face asked in a raspy voice.

"You're at my place," he said looking at the dog. "Go get Maggie, Lucy!"

The dog immediately took off out the door as the man turned back around to Face. "You're safe here so you can relax, alright?"

Face nodded as he closed his eyes while the man straightened the blanket on his bed and tucked it under his chin. A short time later, a burning and stabbing pain in his side made him jerk suddenly and he realized, he had nodded off.

"I know it hurts," Maggie said soothingly as she placed a firm hand on his chest. "We're almost done. Try not to move." Face met her eyes with his as she gave him a gentle smile. "The bullet damaged your spleen so we had to remove it. My father, Doctor Sullivan is repacking the wound and making sure the drainage tube is still in place."

"I'm done now," the man he'd seen earlier said as he got to his feet. "You'll be fine after a week or so of bed rest."

"Thanks, Dad," Maggie said as her father took off a set of rubber gloves and tossed them into the trash before he left the room.

"Not much of a talker is he?" Face said as Maggie smirked.

"He's a little perturbed at me for bringing you guys here but he'll be alright," Maggie said as Face look worried.

"Where are we?" Face asked worriedly. "Where's Ellen?"

"Here I am," Ellen said stepping into the room with Murdock and Hannibal right behind her. "Don't worry about me, Face. You only need to be concerned with getting better.

"Yeah," Murdock said putting a protective arm around Ellen's shoulders. "We got this."

"Great," Face said as Hannibal stepped up beside Maggie.

"I thought, I told you to watch out for that guy, kid."

"You did," Face replied wearily. "What's the situation?"

"We're not discussing that until you've gotten some rest," Maggie said sternly. "And, I mean it!"

"Maggie's right," Ellen said taking Face's hand. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," he said with a nod before he closed his eyes.

Face was somewhat relived to find out from Stockwell that the authorities in Florida had no idea where he and Ellen were. It meant he could take the time to figure out how they were going to get out of the mess they had gotten themselves into.

"What's the news saying?" Face asked as he moved slowly around the room with the aid of a cane.

"Not much," Hannibal said while rolling a cigar between his fingers. They had not allowed him to watch the news coverage or read the paper regarding Edwards murder simply because some things were being said about him and Ellen that Hannibal knew were simply not true so they all felt it wouldn't do Face any good to see it and get upset. "I told you, when the time comes, we'll handle it."

Face wished he could be as relaxed and nonchalant about the whole matter as Hannibal appeared to be but in his heart, he knew that being brought up on murder charges could stop his pardon. He'd been elated when the colonel had given it to him that morning but the excitement was short lived.

"Is your side hurting?" Hannibal asked concerned when he noticed how Face held a hand to the spot where the bullet had gone in.

"Not really," Face said with a sigh. "I'm just sore is all."

Hannibal nodded as the doorbell rang. Quickly getting to his feet, he looked at Face. "Stay here, I'll find out who it is."

Face knew they had to be cautious of strangers but he hated to hide like child when ever someone came to the house to see the doctor. When the door opened, he was prepared to see Hannibal had returned but when Gloria walked in instead, he was lost for words.

"Oh, Face," she said rushing over to wrap her arms around him. "I was so worried! I didn't know if you and Ellen were alive or dead!"

"How...how'd you find us?"

"I told her," Stockwell said entering the room with Ellen, Hannibal, Maggie and Murdock. "We needed an informant and Gloria volunteered for the job."


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was seated in a circle as Gloria pulled several folders from her briefcase. "This is everything that I've been able to get my hands on," she said passing the first folder to Stockwell. "Those are the crime scene photos!"

"Right between the eyes," Stockwell said admirably. "Good shot, Lieutenant!"

Ellen gasped as Face gave Stockwell a dirty look. "A little decorum please," he said harshly as Maggie looked at Ellen.

"Maybe we should leave," she said as Face nodded.

"No," Ellen said squeezing her brother's hand. "You saved my life, Face. I'd never question how you did it."

"I know," Face replied gently. "But, he was your husband."

"Not any more," she said firmly. "Our marriage was over the moment he pulled that gun on me!"

Face nodded as Hannibal and the others looked over the photos. "Where's the gun Edward used?" Hannibal asked flipping though the photos. "I don't see a picture of it?"

"I don't know. It wasn't on the list of items retrieved either," Gloria said handing Hannibal the list of items taken from the house.

"Well that's odd," Ellen said looking at the others. "We know he had one, he shot Face with it!"

"What about blood evidence?" Maggie said as Gloria handed her the scientific evidence. "There's plenty here on Edward, but nothing at all to indicate someone else's blood was present!"

"I don't like the way this is looking," Hannibal said angrily. "Why does it look like Face killed Edward in cold blood!"

"That's why, I needed Gloria to help us with finding out what they had as evidence," Stockwell said. "I was contacted by Florida's attorney general. They're willing to make a deal."

"A deal," Face said with a smirk. "It was self defense!"

"That's right," Ellen said angrily.

"I know that and you both know that but according to the evidence, that's not the case. I've been assured, they won't rest until they've got you, Lieutenant," Stockwell said evenly. "They're willing to drop any charges against Ellen if you turn yourself in."

"No," Ellen said sternly as she looked Face directly in the eyes. "I won't let you!"

"Neither will I," Hannibal said just as firmly. "It hasn't come to that and it won't, right Stockwell?"

"Of course not," Stockwell replied with a nod. "It's only an option not the only option."

"What about my pardon!" Face asked as Stockwell shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're convicted, I don't think there's anything I can do," he replied quietly. "I'm sure the President will revoke it."

"We can keep running," Ellen said looking expectantly at Face. "It's the only way and we have plenty of father's money to ensure we're never found."

"No, you don't," Stockwell said apologetically. "Florida had sized your assets."

"But, we didn't do anything wrong!" Ellen said angrily.

"They don't know that sis," Face said quietly. "We have to tell our side of the story or he'll always be the victim."

"Then let me tell your side," Gloria said sitting up. "I'll put it in tomorrow's edition of the paper!"

"That's a good idea," Murdock said as the others nodded in agreement. "Can you include copies of the insurance policies he took out?"

"Yes, of course," Gloria said. "And, anything else we can present as evidence."

Hannibal took the completed article from Gloria and read it aloud. BA and Frankie had arrived the night before so the whole group was finally together again. "After being shot by Mr. Stanton, Bancroft found himself in an impossible position. Shoot to kill Edward Stanton or risk Stanton attacking his sister who is expecting her first child." Hannibal looked up and smiled at Gloria. "This is great! Just what we needed!"

"Thank you," Gloria said proudly. "My editor wasn't to happy to know that I was with the 'murderer' but I told him if he wanted to retain me, he'd have to print it in its entirety."

"Now what?" Ellen said looking at Face.

"Now, we ask for an independent investigation that will verify our side of the story," Face replied. "Once that happens, hopefully the charges will be dropped."

"If they're not?" Ellen asked softly as Face sighed.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves Ellen but I can't keep running forever," Face said looking from her to the others. "It's not fair to all of you. I can't ask you to risk your freedom for mine."

"We'll come up with a plan, kid," Hannibal said with a grin. "We always do!"

"That is the plan, Hannibal," Face said firmly. "It's my plan and I'm asking you to respect my decision and do things my way this time."

Hannibal nodded as he put a cigar in the corner of his mouth. "Yer plan sucks, kid," he said angrily. "But, we'll do things your way."

Face nodded as Gloria came to stand beside him. "It won't come to that," she said putting her arm though his. "You will beat this, I know you will."

Before Face or anyone else could respond, Lucy came charging into the room, put her front two paws on the window sill and started barking irately as Maggie's dad followed. "The house is surrounded," he said breathlessly. "It looks like the whole damn Canadian Army is out there!"

"I knew it would be only a matter of time," Face said looking at Ellen. "But, I hoped it was going to be later."

"BA, Murdock, check out back!" Hannibal ordered as Face put up a hand to stop him.

"Not this time, Hannibal," Face said reluctantly. "Remember what I said earlier, my plan, my way."

"You're going to give yourself up?" Ellen said starting to sob as Face wrapped his arms around her.

"It's the only way," he said looking over her shoulder at the others. "I have to do this, please understand why! But, I promise, I'll be back and you all know, I don't break my promises!"


	21. Chapter 21

Maggie's dad opened the door for the police force and directed them to the study where Face and Ellen waited patiently with the others. Face stepped forward as the police officers entered the room, guns drawn and a woman identified herself as the chief investigator from Florida while the rest of the officers surrounded Hannibal, Maggie and the rest of the team.

"Richard Bancroft," she said pulling out a pair of cuffs. "I'm Callie Carter and you're under arrest for the murder of Edward Stanton!"

"He didn't kill my husband," Ellen said pushing her way in front of Face. "It was self defense! You have to listen to us!"

"Mrs Stanton," she said looking at the others before meeting Ellen's eyes. "Are you in any danger? Have you been taken against your will?"

"No," Ellen said as an officer moved in behind her and roughly grabbed Face and pulled him out of the crowd. "Stop please!"

"Ellen," Maggie said taking her arm. "You have to calm down, you're not helping Face or yourself by getting upset."

Ellen wrenched her arm away from Maggie and ran over to the investigator. "You're not leaving here until you hear what I've got to say!"

Something in the way Ellen looked made the investigator turn her eyes toward the officer holding Face and nod her head toward the door. "Dan, why don't you and the rest of the officers wait outside for a minute."

"Callie?" Dan said in surprise as the investigator smiled.

"Please," she said as the man sighed. "They're not armed."

"Alright," he said moving toward the door. "You got five minutes before we leave."

"Thank you," Ellen said quietly as the investigator handed her a business card. "Investigator Carter."

"Correct," Callie said meeting Ellen's eyes. "Now, before you start, you should know, I already know what your going to say."

"You do?" Ellen asked as Callie looked at Face and the others.

"I've worked a lot of crime scenes in my time but I never saw one like the one we seen at your house," she said before turning back to Ellen. "Nothing but circumstantial evidence."

"That's what we've been given as well," Gloria said as Callie nodded.

"I know news travels fast but I didn't expect to find a reporter here already!" Callie said as Gloria giggled.

"A news reporter is every where, investigator," Gloria replied before looking at Face. "Besides, I got a personal reason to be here."

"I see," Callie said before looking at the others. "And, I definitely know who all of you are! Colonel Smith and the infamous A-team."

"See guys," Hannibal said with a grin. "I told you, it'd come in handy one day to be on the news."

"Don't know about that," Callie said suddenly all business as she looked at Face. "Your friend here is in a lot of trouble. Everything's about politics in Jacksonville and Stanton was a big fish in a small bowl, if you know what I mean."

"It doesn't fix the fact that all your evidence is circumstantial," Stockwell said evenly. "Even you have to admit that."

"That's true but it's all the evidence we have unless you can show me something else," Callie said as Maggie stepped forward.

"I can," she said before looking at her dad. "We know it was self defense because Edward shot him first and my father removed the bullet!"

"Oh, yeah," Maggie's father said absently before handing her a plastic baggie. "Here it is."

Carter clicked her tongue as she took the bullet and examined it. "Mrs. Stanton," Callie said turning back to Ellen. "Bruno, the head of your security detail was the only one at the house when we got there. He says, he found the house just as we encountered it. I didn't believe him then and I certainly don't believe him now. What can you tell me about that man."

"He worked for my husband before we were married so I don't know much about him myself," Ellen said in frustration as Callie nodded.

"Look, I'll keep digging into this but in the meantime, he's got to go back with me, you understand that, don't you?"

Ellen nodded reluctantly as she looked at Face. "It'll be okay," he said as Callie nodded.

Hannibal clamped down on his cigar before he took it out of his mouth. "I hate this plan, kid," he said angrily. "But, we'll do it your way if that's what you really want."

"It is," Face said before looking at Ellen. "I got to do what's right for her. I can't have my nephew or niece being born in jail or on the run, now can we?"

Ellen shook her head no before she quickly wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'll contact our lawyer as soon as we get back to Florida."

"Alright," Face said giving her a gentle hug. "I want you to stay with Hannibal and Maggie. I need to know that you'll be taken care of."

"Count on it," Maggie said as Murdock moved in closer to him.

"We'll all be there," he said as Ellen smiled affectionately at the pilot.

The look on Murdock's face showed the Lieutenant that he reciprocated the feelings for Ellen and some how Face knew that his sister was going to be just fine with his friends.

"Are we ready?" Dan said stepping back into the house.

"Yeah," Callie said shoving the bullet Maggie's father had given her into her pocket. "You can take him out now."

"C'mon," Dan said grabbing Face's shoulder and turning him around to handcuff him.

"Is that really necessary," Maggie asked concerned for her patient. "You can see he's not going to put up a fight."

"Yeah," Hannibal said with a smirk. "If he wanted to get away, those prissy cuffs wouldn't keep him from doing it."

"You're not helping, Hannibal!" Maggie said sternly.

Face had to agree when officer Dan tightened the cuffs that much more. "Lets go," he said pulling Face toward the front door.

"He'll be okay," Carter said as she followed the officer.

"By the way," Gloria said before Carter got out the door. "How'd you know where he was?"

"Let's just say, I wouldn't trust your editors phone next time," Callie said with a grin. "We knew you were spending time with Bancroft so when you suddenly took off outa town..."

"You had me followed?" Gloria asked angrily as Carter nodded.

"And your editors phone at the paper was tapped," Callie said with a smirk. "Sorry!"

"I bet," Gloria said rolling her eyes as she watched the investigator get into the car and sit beside Face.


	22. Chapter 22

Murdock wrapped an arm around Ellen in support as the police vehicles left the yard. "This is all my fault," she said sobbing in earnest as her legs suddenly gave out.

"Maggie!" Murdock yelled as Ellen slumped in his arms and lost consciousness .

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" Carter said as Face shrugged.

"I'll say something when I've got something to say," he replied watching the landscape go by as the car headed toward what he assumed would be the airport.

The investigator sighed as she looked out the window of the four door sedan. The two officers in the front boasted about the arrest which made Face shake his head. "I know you could have gotten out of there," Callie whispered. "Thank you for staying. It made my job a whole lot easier."

"You're not welcome," Face replied sullenly as they arrived at the airport.

Maggie stepped out of the bedroom Ellen had been staying in and smiled at Murdock's worried look. "She's okay, just exhausted that's all."

"Good, good," Murdock said quietly. "I promised Face, she'd be alright, you know."

"And she will be," Maggie said putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's just going to have to rely on us for support."

"How soon can she travel," Hannibal asked as Maggie took a deep breath before she turned to him.

"Give her a day to rest and we should be able to fly back to Florida," she said as Hannibal agreed.

Carter tightened the seat belt around Face's waist just before take off. "Comfy?" she asked as he lifted up his handcuffed hands. "Sorry, those stay on." Face sighed as he put his hands back in his lap. "I can get you something to drink or eat if you're hungry."

"No, but thank you," Face replied politely as the investigator took the seat beside him.

Face closed his eyes as the plane took off knowing the next time they touched ground, he'd be headed to jail for murder and an uncertain future. But, he took comfort in knowing Ellen was okay and that made this whole nightmare worth facing.

Maggie allowed Murdock to go in and sit with Ellen while she slept if for no other reason than to put the pilots mind at ease. She sought out her father who was in his study watching the news about the raid and subsequent arrest of Face.

"I need your help dad," Maggie said when he looked up. "I think it would be a good idea for you to return to Florida with us. I'm quite sure that the lawyers will want you to testify."

"I'm not interested in going anywhere," he said quietly as Maggies heart sank. "However, your friend has a kind heart and if he really isn't guilty, then he's going to need all the help he can get. So, for him, I'll go!"

"Thanks, dad," Maggie said as the man waved her away.

Leaving the study, Maggie almost ran straight into Gloria who was headed for the front door, suitcase in hand. "Leaving?" She asked in surprise. "I thought you cared about Face?"

"I do!" Gloria said vehemently. "That's why, I'm leaving. If I hadn't come here, he wouldn't have been found."

"That maybe true but like Face said, it was only a matter of time," Maggie replied with a gentle smile. "Stay tonight and go back with us tomorrow."

"I don't know," Gloria said undecidedly. "I just feel so bad about it."

"I know but it's fine, really."

"Alright," Gloria said with a sigh. "I'll stay. Do you think we'll be able to see him when we get back."

"Highly unlikely," Stockwell said stepping into the foyer. "It's been my experience that only his lawyer and the investigators will have contact with a prisoner before the preliminary hearing takes place and we don't know when that will be yet."

"Oh," Gloria said quietly. "I guess, I don't know that much about what happens when someone goes to jail."

"You probably don't want to know the rest then," Stockwell said sarcastically as Maggie gave him a sideways glance.

"He'll be fine," Maggie said putting a hand on Gloria's bag. "C'mon, let's put your bag away."

Face awoke when the plane screeched to a stop at the Jacksonville airport. "What time is it?" He asked after noticing the dimly lit interior of the craft.

"It's almost midnight," Carter said unbuckling the lieutenants seat belt. "It's going to be a long night so it's a good thing you got some sleep."

"Yeah," Face said with a snort. "Lucky me."

"Sit tight," Callie said moving into the aisle to stretch her legs. "We'll get off once the plane hits the hangers so that we won't be exposed to the press."

As soon as the plane came to a complete stop, he was directed by Callie to stand up and head down the aisle in front of her. Two officers waited at the bottom of the stairs next to a car for them. Face was just about to step onto the concrete when a gunshot rang out within the hanger and wheezed past his head.

Carter grabbed him from behind and pushed him down next to the car while the two officers exchanged gunfire with who ever was doing the shooting. "Stay down!" Callie yelled when Face tried to see where the gunfire was coming from. He ducked for cover when a fresh volley of gunfire erupted across the car.

Face looked up when Callie suddenly screamed and fell against him. He watched as her shoulder started to bleed and her gun slid just beside him. Laying Carter gently onto the concrete, he reached for the weapon and then watched as one of the officers fired. The return fire from the shooter gave Face the opportunity he needed to fire Callie's gun in that direction. After he unloaded the weapon, he turned around to assess Carter's injury when one of the officers noticed that he had Callie's weapon. "Bancroft's got Carter's gun and she's been hit!"

Face dropped the gun and started to explain when the second officer pistol whipped him with the butt of his gun and sent him instantly into unconscious. After he came to, the officers shackled him at his hands and feet and gave Face an ice pack to place on the goose egg on the back of his head. A tall man walked into the interrogation room as he looked up.

"Mr. Bancroft," the man said taking a seat directly across from him. "I'm Captain Jacob Carter and I want to apologize for the actions of my officer that hit you. If you'd like to press charges against him, I've got the papers."

"That's not necessary, Captain," Face said with a smirk. "I probably would have reacted the same way if I were in his shoes."

"Still," Carter said angrily. "It shouldn't have happened and he will be disciplined for it."

"I'm fine with however you handle it," Face said noticing the resemblance between the man across from him and Callie. "How is Callie, sir?"

"I just left the hospital. She's out of surgery," Carter said relieved. "You saved my daughters life tonight and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Face said with a snort as the Captain opened a folder.

"We've obviously got something's to talk about," he said sliding a picture toward Face. "Do you know who that is?"

"Yeah," Face said as he looked at Bruno's picture. "He's Edward's security chief."

"He's also the shooter that you killed tonight," Carter said sliding over a second photo of Bruno.

Two bullet's to the head and three to the chest showed Face that he'd met his target with all five of Callie's bullets she had left in her gun. "I've only seen shots like that from snipers," Carter said admirably.

"Don't know what your talking about," Face said sitting back in his seat as Carter smiled.

"Bruno Tombolini," Carter said passing Face a rap sheet. "Known hit man for the mafia based here in Jacksonville. Apparently, your brother in law was doing business with the mafia. A lot of business from the looks of his financial records but he got greedy and the mafia noticed money was missing. Stanton had to come up with some cash, fast."

"And my sister and I were the means," Face said as Carter nodded.

"Your insurance policies were going to save his ass," Carter said with a grin. "But, this is where things get complicated. Besides the mafia, he also had clients with powerful positions that are all calling for your head."

"And that's the reason why the charges can't and won't be dropped," Face said as Carter nodded. "It's all about politics."

"Your finger prints came up blank when we ran them but I know who you are and I'm going to do my best to help you beat this murder charge but you got to help me by telling me everything you know about what happened that night," Carter said steepling his fingers together in deep concentration.


	23. Chapter 23

After Face told his side of the story about what happened the night Edward was killed, Carter had him taken to an area of the jail that was reserved for problematic prisoners. It was simply because the cells were solitary and it ensured his safety until a decision was made about when a preliminary hearing would take place.

Once inside his cell, the guard removed the shackles and cuffs leaving Face alone for the first time since he'd been arrested. Looking around the six by eight foot room, he shook his head as he unrolled his bed and quickly made it. It wasn't much different than the jail they'd been held in during their military trial but it wasn't a place he wanted to spend a lot of time in.

"Lights out!"

Looking up, the light flickered once before plunging Face in total and complete darkness.

The next morning his lawyers informed him they were going to speak to the Judge about moving the proceedings for safety reasons and if he had a preference. He named the only place he could think of that was as close to home as he could get.

Stockwell was seated at his desk in the small office on the his private plane going over a few items of business he'd gotten in by fax that morning when the phone rang. "Stockwell," he said stopping his work as the voice on the other end spoke. "I see," he said with a sigh. "Thank you for letting me know," he replied before hanging up.

Getting to his feet, Stockwell walked out into the main seating area of the plane and cleared his throat. "I have some news about Face," he said as everyone immediately stopped their conversations to see what he had to say. "We aren't headed to Florida after all, we are now headed back to Langley."

"I don't understand," Ellen said emotionally. "What's going on?"

"Face's lawyer asked for a change of venue and it was granted after an attempt on his life was made upon landing in Florida last night," Stockwell said as Hannibal got to his feet.

"You said, attempt?"

"Yes, it was unsuccessful," Stockwell replied. "However, investigator Carter was shot but is recovering in the hospital thanks to Face from what I was told."

"What'd he do?" Hannibal asked as Stockwell shrugged.

"I don't know all the details but the lawyers and judge believe it's in his best interest to transfer him to a maximum security facility in Virginia," Stockwell said. "Once the transfer is complete, there will be a preliminary hearing and then you will be able to see him."

"Why would anyone make an attempt on his life?" Gloria asked as the rest looked just a perplexed as she did.

"This may explain it," Stockwell said handing her a piece of paper he'd gotten from his faxes.

Gloria gasped when she read the heading of the news story. "Mafia hit man, Bruno Tombolini killed in airplane hanger during shootout!"

"Bruno!" Ellen said aghast.

"The mob?" Hannibal asked as he looked at Stockwell. "What the hell have they got to do with this?"

"Plenty from the looks of things," Stockwell said looking at Ellen's expression of shock. "Did you know that Edward was working for the mob or that the money they were giving him was being laundered though his business?"

"I knew nothing of Edwards business dealings," Ellen said shyly. "I feel so stupid!"

"I wouldn't," Murdock said reassuringly. "The mob has always been good about using people for what they want. Edward may not have even known what was going on himself."

"Murdock is correct," Stockwell said with a nod. "We'll be arriving within the hour, hopefully, we'll find out more about what this case is really about."

Face was relieved to find out the change in venue had been granted and that the prison in Virginia was private rather than state run. It would provide the security to keep him safe but allowed for more amenities than a state run prison. Not that he cared at this point but the mention of a gym and swimming pool where he could continue his therapy sounded like a resort to him rather than a prison. Sleeping on the small cot in his cell just one night wrecked havoc on his back and he asked the lawyer about the brace he was supposed to wear and the lawyer said, he'd look into it.

Before Face knew what was happening, he was being loaded up on another plane and flown to Virginia. Which didn't bother him in the least. Virginia was familiar and friendlier territory to him. Arriving at the airport that afternoon, he was transported quickly to the private prison and lead though the booking process before being brought to his private cell. The accommodations were pretty standard. A twin bed on one wall with a toilet and sink combination in the corner and a metal desk and chair that protruded from the opposite wall. The only difference was the door was solid instead of bars.

He turned slowly around as the door opened and Edward's lawyer, Samuel Thompson entered the cell. "Hello Richard," he said shaking Face's hand.

"Mr. Thompson," Face said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Ellen called me and asked if I would represent you," he said taking the seat at the metal table. "Of course, I said, yes."

"But, I thought you were Edwards attorney," Face said slightly embarrassed. "It doesn't bother you that I..."

"Hell no," Thompson said gruffly. "Not after I heard what he'd gotten himself into and what he tried to do to you and Ellen! He got what he deserved in my opinion. So now, we got to figure out how we're going to get you out of these charges!"

"Honestly," Face said despondently. "I'm not so sure anyone can."

Later that night, Thompson showed up at Stockwell's compound in Langley. Just as everyone had finished unpacking and having a light dinner.

"How'd he look?" Ellen asked taking a seat in the living room as everyone else joined them.

Thompson grinned at the younger woman. "I'm no expert but he seemed no different than the last time I saw him. However, he did seem a bit despondent about his situation."

"Wouldn't that be a normal reaction," Maggie said unconcerned.

"Yes, of course," Thompson said evenly. "I tried to cheer him up with the mention of a deal from the prosecution but he wouldn't even hear of it. He said, he wasn't guilty of anything and he wasn't going to plead guilty to anything."

"I agree!" Ellen said as Thompson shook his head.

"Ellen, this is a capital murder charge," Thompson said as the others looked at each other in surprise. "Didn't you all know that?"

"No," Hannibal said quietly. "We didn't."

"What's that mean?" Ellen asked as Thompson suddenly looked sad.

"If your brother is convicted, he'll get the death penalty," Thompson said gently as Ellen gasped.

"What's the deal?" Stockwell asked as he leaned against the doorway leading into the living room.

"Life without parole," Thompson said meeting Stockwell's eyes.

"Not much of a deal," Hannibal said angrily.

"Look, I don't think he killed Edward in cold blood like the evidence suggests but the problem is proving it," Thompson said looking at Ellen. "You'll be able to see him tomorrow after the hearing which you all can come to if you'd like. Perhaps, you all could talk some sense into him."

"Yes," Ellen said absently. "We'll talk to him."


	24. Chapter 24

Early the next morning, Face was roused from sleep and after getting ready, he was brought down to the infirmary for a wellness check before being transported to court. The only person present when he walked in was an older male doctor who sat behind his desk bent over a microscope.

"Be with you in a minute," he said never looking up. "I just got to pinpoint what this meat was they served for dinner last night!" Getting to his feet, the doctor looked up and smiled. "Guess what, it was beef. Could have fooled me though!" he said shaking his head. "The food here will kill you!"

Face grinned as the guard standing next to him rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the warning."

"Now, lets see. You're Richard Bancroft, right?"

"Yes," Face said with a nod.

"Doctor Leo Aston at your service," he said while picking though the files on his messy desk. "Ah, here we are," he said opening the folder. "Lets see, gunshot wound, slight concussion and spinal cord injury. Did I miss anything?"

"No," Face replied. "I think that's about it."

"That's enough, isn't it?" Aston said with a wave toward the next room. Looking at the guard, the doctor swished his hand as if shooing away a fly. "Go on now! I don't need your help!"

The guard sighed in frustration before leaving Face and the old man alone.

"This way please," Aston said entering the exam room with Face following. "Meddlesome guards! They're half the reason I keep this job!"

Face watched the doctor mumble a few times as he dug though the drawers of an old apothecary. "Here they are! I knew I had a set in here somewhere!" He said handing Face a key. "Take those cuffs off, young man. I know you're no danger to me."

Face smiled appreciatively as the cuffs were released. After having to wear them so much the last couple of days, it felt good to have no restrictions on his wrists. "Not that you needed my help to get out of them," Aston said taking back the key.

"Why would you say that?" Face asked as the doctor pointed toward the table.

"Take your shirt off please and hop up onto the table," Aston said before bringing over a tray. "Hunt Stockwell and I go way back," he said putting on a pair of gloves. "When he found out where you were going to be, he called me and asked if I'd keep an eye on you."

"I didn't think he cared what happened to me," Face replied as Aston pushed him back.

"Course he does," the Doctor said removing the bandage from the gunshot wound. "He wouldn't have made you part of his team if he didn't care about you and your friends. Working for him is probably one of the smartest things you could do." Face grimaced painfully when Aston cleaned the wound. "I'll prescribe you some antibiotics for this wound so make sure you take them. As far as your back injury goes, I can only write you a pass to the gym and pool area to be used at anytime. I've already requested the back brace you're supposed to be wearing and it should be here in a day or two."

"Thanks," Face said sitting up with Aston's help. "You've given me something to think about today."

"Your welcome, Face," Aston said with a smile. "You'd better put those cuffs back on now before the guards come back. And let me know if you need anything for pain."

Ellen looked around the spectator section of the large courtroom apprehensively. Stockwell, Hannibal and Maggie was seated on one side of her with Murdock and Gloria on the other side. The colonel had asked BA and Frankie to sit in the back and kind of keep an eye on things just in case. She didn't recognized anyone but the people with her as an ante room door opened near the front of the courtroom and her brother was led though it.

The subdued murmurs which had been rustling though the courtroom immediately went silent when Face walked in. He hung his head and his cheeks blushed in embarrassment as he took deliberate and slow steps due in part to the shackles around his ankles and his aching back. His expressive eyes slowly scanned each and everyone of them in a vague pleading look.

Ellen squeezed Murdock's hand and closed her eyes as Face took his seat directly in front of them. The first two rows behind the defense table were reserved solely for family members.

Maggie glanced at Hannibal worriedly. "He looks like he's in pain," she whispered as Hannibal nodded.

As the leader, Hannibal had always taken it upon himself to be a father figure to his men. To see Face in such a situation as this, made him sad and angry all at once because he was powerless to do anything about it and that was something, he wasn't used to dealing with.

Thompson leaned over and whispered something that Face agreed with by nodding. Before anyone could wonder what they were talking about, the bailiff made an announcement. "All rise, the Court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Jacqueline Kincaid presiding." Everyone got to their feet including Face and remained standing until the judge entered and took her seat. "You maybe seated!" The bailiff said as the Judge looked over a few papers. The bailiff then announced the case number and said, "the state of Florida VS Richard Bancroft."

"Thank you bailiff," Kincaid said before looking from the defense table to the prosecution's table. "I'm familiar with this case gentleman. So there's no need to walk me though it. This hearing is to arrange a date for the trial and for the defendant to enter a plea."

"We had hoped we might discuss bond, your honor," Thompson said getting to his feet as Kincaid smirked.

"The man's a flight risk, Counselor," Kincaid said looking at Face directly. "Bond is denied!"

Thompson nodded. He hadn't really expected any different but it was always worth a try.

"Is the defendant prepared to enter a plea?" Kincaid asked again looking at Face directly.

"Yes, your honor," Thompson said looking at Face who nodded. "My client pleads, not guilty."

Ellen closed her eyes as Murdock squeezed her hand in support. It was official, Face's life was now on the line.

"Alright?" Kincaid said making a few notes. "The trial will take place one month from today."

The bailiff ordered everyone to rise again as the judge left the courtroom. Face turned toward Ellen and gave her a reassuring smile just before two guards surrounded him and led him quickly away. Thompson came over to where Ellen and the others waited. "Come with me," he said as Ellen, Murdock, Hannibal, Maggie and Gloria followed him. "A meeting room has been set up where you can visit with your brother before they move him back to the prison."

"I'll get BA and Frankie," Murdock said meeting Ellen's eyes. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," she said letting go of his hand.

"They'll bring him in once you all are inside," Thompson said opening the door to the large meeting room. Inside was a long rectangle conference table with seating for twenty people.

"Thank you, Mr. Thompson," Ellen said looking around nervously. "I'm glad you're here to lead us though this legal mess."

"Your welcome," he said meeting all their eyes. "I just wish, we could have secured a bond."

"It wasn't expected," Stockwell said moving slowly around the room before stopping in front of Thompson. "I have a vested interest in this man so I'd like to offer any assistance you may need in this endeavor."

"I appreciate that," Thompson said as BA, Frankie and Murdock walked in. "And, I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do," Stockwell replied before going to lean against the far wall. He preferred to fade into the background and allow what little time Face was given to be spent with his sister and friends. While Hannibal had not given him an answer yet about working for him since they were given their pardons, he had no doubt what so ever that they eventually would consent to do so.

All eyes turned toward the door when it was opened by a guard stepping though. As the guard moved aside, Ellen headed forward as Face slowly entered the room just behind the guard. Seeing her brother still shackled brought on a fresh bout of tears as she rushed into his arms. "Face," she said with panting sobs as he held her tight. "I can't do this...I've lost so much already...I can't lose you too...I can't, I cant."

Face closed his eyes as he let Ellen cry into his shoulder. She was still so young and he hadn't realized how much this trial was going to affect her. "Ellen, honey," he said pulling her away gently and looking into her eyes. "Listen to me, please sweetheart. I did nothing wrong, remember that. It's all going to come out at the trial. I trust the law and so should you. Everything's going to be fine, okay!"

"How can you say that?" Ellen asked quietly. "You could get the death penalty!"

"That's not going to happen, I promise," Face said smiling boyishly. "Remember what I've always told you about my promises!"

"You never break them," Ellen said with a slight grin as Face nodded.

"No more crying, okay," Face said squeezing her hand tight. "You have to think about the baby."

Ellen smiled as she nodded. "I'm trying," she said as Gloria and Maggie came up behind her. "They've all helped."

"Thanks, guys," Face said before embracing Gloria and unabashedly giving her a kiss.

"I'm so sorry," Gloria said gently breaking the embrace. "I feel like such a fool. I led them right to you!"

"It's okay," Face said with a smirk. "If it hadn't been you, it might have been someone else."

"That's right," Maggie said looking at Gloria. "It could have easily been us."

"Exactly," Face replied as Maggie gave him a gentle hug before stepping back.

"How you holding up?" Maggie asked while watching his deliberate moves.

"Honestly," Face said as a sigh. "My back is killing me. Those beds are not made for comfort."

"I figured with the way your moving," Maggie said pulling out a chair from the table. "Here, sit."

Face gratefully accepted the chair as everyone else gathered around him. "So, how you really doing, kid?" Hannibal asked as Face forced a smile.

"I'm okay, really," he said looking at the Colonel, BA and Murdock. "It's not as bad as the military prison. "I've got a pool and a gym that the Doctor said, he'd make sure I could go to as often as I wanted."

"You've met Leo then?" Stockwell said as Face turned around.

"Yeah, he's a bit eccentric but a really nice guy," Face said with a smirk. "He gave me a lot to think about."

Stockwell smiled as Face turned back to Hannibal. "I think you should give Stockwell a chance, colonel."

"Face, I'm surprised," Hannibal said raising an eyebrow before looking at him directly. "You're the one that's always telling me not to trust him."

"I know but I don't think that anymore," Face said with a smile. "I think it'd be good for the team."

"I'll consider it," Hannibal said as the door opened and the guard walked in. "Time to go," he said as Face nodded.

"We'll come see you on the next visitation day," Ellen said as Face got to his feet.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Face said with a gentle smile as he caressed her shoulders. "No more tears."

"No," Ellen said giving him a fierce hug. "Please take care of yourself."


	25. Chapter 25

Ellen leaned on Murdock for support after Face was led away. "You going to be alright?" Murdock asked as Ellen nodded.

"As long as I have you," Ellen said meeting his eyes. "I'll be fine."

Maggie looked at Hannibal and smiled knowingly. It was getting harder for them to deny the friendship between the pilot and Face's sister wasn't starting to develop into something more. But, they all had serious reservations about how Face and Murdock would handle this blossoming romance. Ellen wasn't just a single woman out looking for a boyfriend, she was pregnant and needed the stability of a husband and father to her unborn child. Did Murdock really have what it took to fill those requirements. Sure he was better now than any of them had seen in previous years, he even held down a job once in awhile. But, that didn't mean he was capable of supporting a wife and child.

Hannibal started to consider Stockwell's job offer more seriously. It wasn't only Face's insistence but because it maybe the only thing Murdock would be capable of doing on a regular basis. And, if he and Ellen did get together, it would most assuredly mean a steady income for the pilot.

Face watched as the courthouse disappeared from sight and sighed. Knowing Ellen had the support of his friends and Murdock was the only thing that brought any comfort to him whatsoever. Arriving back at the prison, the guard informed him that Doctor Aston wanted to see him before he was returned to his cell. Leo grinned when he saw Face enter the infirmary. "Good news my boy," he said holding up the back brace. "I figured you could use it right away so I went and picked it up personally. And, the prison has to provide what I deem to be medically necessary items so you'll find that you have a different bed now. One with a firm mattress on a wooden frame for added support."

"I don't know what to say," Face replied appreciatively as Aston helped him put on the brace. "How can I thank you for all your help."

"That's easy," Aston said looking around at his messy work space. "I guess, I could really use someone that's good with paperwork."

"Now, that I can do but is it allowed?" Face asked as Aston nodded.

"I can have you assigned a work detail here. All you need to do is report here to me each morning and I'll have everything taken care of."

"You got it," Face said with a grin.

Hannibal stood outside on the back porch puffing on a cigar as the sunset. "You wanted to see us, Colonel," Murdock said as BA and Frankie joined him outside.

"Yeah," Hannibal said looking each man in the eyes. "I need a vote from each of you regarding Stockwell's job offer. We're still a team and even though, Face isn't able to be with us right now, this is what he wants. So let's put it to a vote. BA, what do you say?"

"Yeah," BA replied. "I trust Faceman's instincts."

"So so I!" Frankie said with a nod as Hannibal looked at Murdock.

"What do you say, Captain?"

"I think we should as well," Murdock replied softly as Hannibal smiled.

"Alright," Hannibal said with authority. "It's settled then. I'll let Stockwell know first thing tomorrow morning."

Stockwell was obviously elated to hear from Hannibal that working for him was in the best interests of the team. "You won't be disappointed, Hannibal," he said as the Colonel nodded.

"I just want what's best for my men, Stockwell," Hannibal said as Hunt agreed.

Face reported to the infirmary the next morning to find doctor Aston already there. "Good morning," he said handing the younger man a cup of hot coffee. Aston was pleased to see Face wearing the brace and the obvious signs of fatigue he'd seen previously on the Lieutenant's face were gone. "How'd you sleep?"

"Much better," Face replied with a broad smile. "That bed made a big difference!"

"Good," Aston said with a nod. "Where would you like to start?"

"Well," Face said looking around. "I think it would help if I knew how things worked first."

"Quite right," Aston replied snapping his fingers. "Every morning an aid from the front office delivers a file on any new inmates. And a list of any inmate being transferred or released. The ones coming in we keep until they are no longer here. The transferred prisoner files are transferred with them and the released ones are given back to the front office and taken care of from there. Make sense?"

"Yes, sir," Face said as the Doctor scoffed.

"Call me Leo, please," Aston said with a grin. "I got out of the military a long time ago!"

"Alright, Leo," Face replied thoughtfully. "It seems to me you need a system in place to categorize the files and keep everything in order."

"Exactly," Aston said patting his shoulder. "I'll let you figure it out and I'll follow it!"

"Great," Face replied looking around at the stacks of files that littered the small office. Undeterred, he dove into the first stack and began sorting.

Murdock sat at the kitchen bar after dinner and watched Ellen wipe over the same spot on the counter for the third time and smiled. "I think it's clean," he said as she looked down.

"Oh, yeah," she said tossing the dish rag into the sink. "I don't know where my mind is today."

"I've had my share of days like that," Murdock replied mischievously.

"Really?" Ellen asked curiously. "How'd you handle it?"

"I usually just got medicated," Murdock replied bemused.

Ellen giggled. "You've got a great sense of humor," she said with a smile. "I like that."

Murdock grinned as she came around the corner to join him at the bar. He noticed within the last couple of days that Ellen's figure had begun to thicken and a small bump protruded from her waist. He didn't have much experience with pregnant women so he naturally found himself curious about it. "What's it like?" He slowly asked.

"What?" Ellen replied easing herself up onto the bar stool next to him.

"Knowing that you have a life growing inside you?"

"Scary," Ellen replied honestly. "Everything's already so messed up. I'm really starting to wonder if having this baby at all is the best thing to do."

"Course it is," Murdock said grabbing her hand. "The only reason Face is where he is, is because of you and that baby!"

"I know," Ellen said regretfully. "But, I don't know if I can do this alone, Murdock. It's a big responsibility to have a baby!"

"You won't have to," Murdock said quietly. "We're all here for you! But most of all...I'm here for you!"

"You are?" Ellen asked as Murdock smiled shyly.

"That is, if you want me to be," he said nervously.

Suddenly, he felt her soft lips against his as Ellen leaned forward and captured them in a passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, Murdock closed his his eyes and deepened the kiss until it left them both breathless.

Breaking the embrace, Ellen smiled coyly as she took his hand and pulled him off the barstool. "Call me old fashion, Murdock," she said grinning. "But, I can't very well have a baby with a man I've never even slept with."

Maggie left the bedroom she shared with Hannibal the next morning and started down the hall when Murdock's door opened in front of her. Expecting to see the pilot emerge, she had to quickly stifle her surprise when Ellen came out instead.

"Good morning," Ellen said with a broad smile.

"Morning," Maggie replied in surprise as she watched Face's sister disappear down the hall.

Turning around, Maggie returned to Hannibal's room and quickly went inside and shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Hannibal asked from the vanity area where he was shaving. "I thought you went to get some coffee?"

"I did," Maggie replied reluctantly. "But, you'll never guess who just came out of Murdock's bedroom."

Hannibal paced back and forth in front of Murdock who was seated on the couch in Stockwell's study.

"What were you thinking?" Maggie said angrily from his right. "Ellen's extremely vulnerable right now!"

"I never would have thought," Hannibal said gently. "You of all people, Murdock," he said angrily. "To take advantage of..."

"Now wait a minute, colonel!" Murdock said defensively before getting to his feet. "No one took advantage of anyone. It was mutual! Ellen feels the same thing for me that I feel for her!"

"Perhaps," Hannibal said evenly. "But, if you're going to do this, then you've got to step up to the plate! There's no turning back now! You're all in and that includes telling Face!"

"I know what my responsibilities are," Murdock replied harshly. "But, thank you for the reminder!"

Hannibal watched him stalk out of the room before turning back to Maggie. "You think, he can do it?" She asked as Hannibal ran a hand though his silver hair.

"He damn well better or I'm going to kick his ass!" Hannibal spat vehemently. "Face doesn't need this right now!"

"Well," Leo said in surprise as he stepped into his office the third day Face had been on the job. "This place is looking good but you'd better get going. Visitation is in an hour and I know you won't want to miss that."

"Not for anything," Face said with a grin. "I have to meet with my lawyer as well after the visit."

"Yes, no problem," Leo said with a nod and a wave of his hand. "Come back tomorrow morning then."

"I could come back tonight if you'll be here," Face volunteered eagerly. He had found that the job fulfilled his time which left him no time for boredom or melancholy thoughts.

"Sure," Leo said with a knowing grin. "You can come back if you'd like to."

"Thanks, Leo," Face said leaving the infirmary. Based on his behavior thus far, he had become a trustee and able to move throughout the jail without a guard. He still kept mainly to himself though when he wasn't helping Leo in the infirmary. The notoriety of his case and his past affiliation with the team made him somewhat of a celebrity and everywhere he went, there was whispers and stares.

"Hey, Princess," Face said as the guard on duty in the visitation area looked up and smiled.

"Richie Rich," she said with a laugh at the nickname the guards had given him. "You got visitors coming?"

"Yeah," Face replied with a smile. "My sister and some friends and my lawyer, Mr. Thompson."

"Alright, take room number five, it's the biggest," she said as Face nodded.

"Thanks," he said before heading to the visitation room to wait for everyone's arrival.

Murdock pulled Ellen aside as they arrived for their visitation with Face. "I think, you should let me talk to Face alone about us before we all go in and see him," he said as Ellen smiled.

"If that's what you want," Ellen said meeting his eyes. "But, I'm not looking for his permission, Murdock. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"I know, El," Murdock replied taking her hand. "But, Face and I are best friends and I think it would be better coming from me."

"Maybe you're right," Ellen replied thoughtfully. "I guess, we kinda do owe him that much."

Face stood up as the door to the visitation room opened and Murdock walked in alone. "Hey, buddy," Face said as Murdock smiled. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're just outside the door," Murdock said nervously as he looked at the floor. "I asked them to let me talk to you first."

"Alright," Face said slightly alarmed. "Is it Ellen! Has something happened?"

"No," Murdock said putting up his hands. "She's fine. It's about us!"

"Us?" Face asked in confusion.

"I mean, her and me," Murdock mumbled. "We're...kinda seeing each other...I guess you could say."

"It'll be fine," Gloria said smiling gently at Ellen as they all waited outside the meeting room. "Face is going to understand." But, before Ellen could respond, they all heard Face's reaction.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY PREGNANT SISTER! ARE YOU CRAZY! LOOK AT WHO I'M TALKING TO!" Face yelled in frustration. "OF COURSE YOUR CRAZY!"

Ellen sucked in a deep breath as she got to her feet and before anyone could stop her, she barged into the room where both men were standing toe to toe.

"Stop! Both of you!" Ellen yelled angrily before stepping in front of Murdock. "No one is going to tell me who I can be with, not even my own brother! Did I tell you not to see Gloria?"

Face closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's different," he said calmly.

"Why?" Ellen asked harshly. "Because you're a man and I'm a woman?"

Frankie mumbled from behind him. "Danger, Will Robinson!"

Frankie smirked as Face laughed. "I refuse to answer that on the grounds it might incriminate me," he said as Ellen sighed in frustration.

"We're not asking for your permission, Face," Ellen said taking Murdock's arm. "We only told you so you wouldn't hear it from anyone else."

"I appreciate that," Face said with a wiry grin. "And, you're right. I have no right to be mad about who you see. It just took me by surprise, that's all."

"So, you'll give us your blessing?" Murdock asked as Face closed his eyes and slowly nodded.

"If it what makes you guys happy then yeah, you have my blessing."

Ellen giggled as she kissed him on the cheek. "I knew you'd approve!"


	26. Chapter 26

"Hannibal," Face whined under his breath as he watched Murdock and Ellen make silly faces at each other across the table. "Can't you do something?"

"Nope," Hannibal said rolling his cigar between his finger. "You gave your consent, remember."

"Oh, yeah," Face said with a sigh as he looked toward the door. His lawyer, Mr. Thompson walked in and smiled at everyone as he put his briefcase on the table.

"Just the group I wanted to see!" He said making eye contact with everyone. "At one point, you all are going to testify so we've got to start preparing for this case."

"How?" Ellen asked as Thompson turned to her first.

"By recalling everything that happened that night. No matter how insignificant or painful the memories might be," he said before looking at Face. "I've got to know everything, understand?"

"Yes," Ellen said with a nod as Thompson took out a legal pad and a pen.

"Alright then," he said looking at her. "Tell me in your words, the exact events as they happened."

The next couple of hours was tirelessly spent on going over every detail of that night until it was ingrained into their psych. When they parted, Thompson informed them they had Callie Carter onboard to testify as well as her father about what he'd been able to dig up on Edward and his connection to the mob. For the first time since the murder, Face was feeling confident that he'd be able to beat the charges against him and so was Ellen and everyone else except Hannibal.

Something just didn't sit right about this whole situation, Hannibal thought to himself. He couldn't quite put his finger on it and he didn't say anything because he didn't want to alarm anyone but he trusted what his gut instinct was telling him and it was telling him something was wrong.

The weeks leading up to the trial were spent preparing for it. Face met with Thompson and Ellen as much as his visits would allow. Together, they would go over the list of witnesses, the evidence the prosecution had on the case and everyone's testimony. Most nights, Face would bring information back to his cell and go over it until his next meeting with Thompson. The night before the start of the trial, he felt as confident as he could be and Thompson assured him, they were ready for anything.

Returning to his cell for the night, Face was surprised when one of the guards came by and told him the chief administrator wanted to see him in his office. He had virtually no contact with the warden due to his good behavior and only seen the man walking around the prison once or twice since arriving. Face couldn't imagine what the warden wanted with him as he followed the guard to the man's office.

"You can wait outside," the warden said getting to his feet as the guard shut the door leaving Face and him alone. "I don't appreciate inmates hiding things from me, Bancroft."

"Sir," Face asked completely confused. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"This," the warden said dropping a bag of pills and other drugs onto his desk in front of Face. "That was found in your cell today during a surprise inspection."

"Seriously," Face said looking amused. "You know that was planted, right?"

"Have you any idea how many times, I've heard that same excuse," the Warden said coming around the desk. "You're in a lot of trouble."

Hannibal looked around at the packed courthouse before turning back to Ellen. "I don't know what's keeping them," she said referring to the absence of Face and Thompson.

Just then, Thompson came rushing into the courtroom and dropped his briefcase on the defense table before turning around to look at Ellen and the others. "In the future, I would appreciate everyone being honest with me about Richard's personal life! I have to defend his character as honestly as I can! Now, because of last nights events, I'm going to find that really hard to do!"

"Mr. Thompson," Ellen said looking just as confused as everyone else was. "I have no idea what your talking about! My brother is one of the most honest men you'll ever meet!"

"Alright then," Thompson seethed. "Explain to me why your honest brother was thrown into solitary confinement last night for admitting that he had drugs in his possession and had been selling them since he's been in the jail!"

"What?" Ellen gasped as Murdock got to his feet.

"You're lying!" He yelled angrily. "You take that back!"

"I'm his lawyer," Thompson replied harshly. "Why would I lie about my own client."

"Face admitted it?" Hannibal asked as the lawyer nodded.

"He even signed a sworn statement," Thompson said reaching into his briefcase to retrieve a piece of paper that he handed to Hannibal.

The Colonel shook his head as he passed the statement around for everyone see.

"I don't believe it, Hannibal," BA said angrily as he looked over the paper. "Faceman ain't never done no drugs!"

"I know, BA," Hannibal said looking at Thompson again. "What is the authority's going to do about this?"

"He'll be put in solitary confinement and his visitations will be forfeited for all but me," Thompson said as Ellen sighed. "I'm sorry, Ellen. There's nothing I can do."

"It's not your fault, Mr. Thompson," Ellen said taking her seat as the door where inmates came though opened and Face was led inside by a big burly guard.

Ellen was quick to return to her feet as Face stood still in front of them all looking rather frayed. "Please Face," she said as he cast his eyes downward. "It's a lie, isn't it?"

Face shook his head no as Ellen glared at him. "I don't care what you say, I still don't believe it!"

"Neither do I," Murdock said resolutely.

Face finally looked up and met Hannibal's eyes. It wasn't true but he had to make them believe it was, for all their sakes. "Remember when," Face said thoughtfully. "You, me and BA admitted our guilt in the military court?"

"Yeah," Hannibal said in confusion.

"It's the same thing," Face replied deliberately emphasizing each word.

"I see," Hannibal said in a disappointed tone as the slightest gleam of recognition crossed his face. "I don't know what to say, Face. I'm extremely disappointed in you."

"I can only say, I'm sorry," Face replied quietly before taking his seat.

The first day of the trial focused on opening statements and a bit of legal wrangling between the prosecutor and the defense before the judge adjourned for the day. As Face was led away, Maggie did her best to comfort Ellen while Hannibal couldn't take his mind off what Face had said.

"BA," Hannibal said as he and Murdock stood together outside the courtroom. "You remember why we admitted our guilt at the military trial?"

"You said, we'd never let the fool know what we were thinking Hannibal," BA said gruffly while looking at Murdock. "Yeah, I remember. We were afraid they'd go after Murdock for Morrison's murder."

"You think, I killed Morrison!" Murdock asked startled as Hannibal put up a hand.

"None of that matters anymore, Captain," Hannibal said evenly. "The point is, we felt you were threatened and that's why we did it!"

"And you think, Faceman's in the same position," BA said as Hannibal nodded.

"I'd put money on it," he said putting a cigar into his mouth. "But, who's threatening who and why is what we need to try and figure out."


	27. Chapter 27

Face actually looked forward to going to court everyday as he found the nights in solitary confinement hardest to bare. Normally, he'd have spent that time with Leo in the infirmary. But, he hadn't seen the doctor since admitting to having drugs in his cell. The warden had been straightforward regarding the matter. Either he admit to it or they'd go public with it and further hurt his case and Ellen's reputation in the process. He couldn't afford for anyone to paint him or Ellen in a different light or suggest that she may some how have been involved in Edwards death. It didn't matter to him one way or another, he knew he wasn't guilty of either crime and he believed the trial would show that and he'd be exonerated.

Thunder clapped outside the crowded courtroom as the trial entered the fifth day. Thompson was grilling the investigator who took over after Carter was shot. "What you're saying, investigator Steven's, is that you found no evidence linking my client to any illegal activity that Edward Stanton could have found out about, correct?"

"That's what I said," Steven's replied with a nod.

"Then what was the motive?"

"I can't answer that," Steven's said with a shrug.

The prosecutor cleared his throat as Thompson finished with Steven's. Face noticed him leaning over to conversation with his aid a moment before he stood up. "Your honor, we'd like to submit some evidence that just came into our possession."

"Evidence," Face asked softly as he looked at Thompson's bewildered look.

"Alright, Counselor," Judge Kincade said curiously. "What is it?"

Thompson stood up as his aid handed him a VHS tape. "This tape was located in Mr. Stanton's home security system and shows the exact murder as it took place."

"What?" Ellen said in surprise as Thompson and Face both turned to look at her. "We didn't have a security system."

"Your honor," Thompson said rising to his feet. "Mrs. Stanton previously testified the home didn't have any sort of surveillance system."

"It is possible that, Mrs. Stanton did not know the system was there, your honor," Steven's said snidely. "It was only after several searches of the massive estate that we found it ourselves and only by chance. It was hidden behind the wall of a closet in Mr. Stanton's bedroom!"

"I'll allow it," Kincade said making several notes.

Face smiled reassuringly at Ellen as a TV/VCR was wheeled out into the courtroom. If the murder had been captured on tape, then surely it would show that Edward shot first and Face had only returned fire afterward.

Everyone leaned forward as the TV came to life and showed the hallway outside her and Edward's bedroom. It was grainy at best but she could clearly see the figure of Face as he waited outside the door in a defensive position. The part where Edward had dragged her from the bedroom suddenly skipped and the next thing they were watching, was Face shooting his gun as Edward's arm pointed out toward him but instead of his hand showing a gun as she had attested to, there was nothing and the video made it look as if Edward was trying to stop Face from shooting! Afterward, the tape ended without showing Face's injury or Ellen helping him downstairs.

"What is this?" Thompson said looking at the prosecutor. "That could hardly be considered evidence your honor. The quality of the tape is completely lacking and can't be trusted to paint an accurate picture of the events that took place that night!"

"Mr. Thompson," Kincade said thoughtfully. "The quality is poor, I will concede that. But, unless you can produce a different version of the tape, I have to take it into consideration when I render my verdict."

Face shook his head as he sighed in frustration. This was supposed to be an open and shut case! And, he wasn't the only one having issues with how the trial was going so far. Hannibal grimly looked at BA and Murdock as the judge recessed for the day and Face was led quietly away without saying a word to any of them.

"I just don't understand," Ellen said with tears in her eyes. "That's not at all what happened!"

"We know," Murdock said putting an arm around her shoulders. "It's probably been tampered with."

"Why won't the judge throw it out then?" Ellen said as Hannibal looked concerned.

"Because, it's all she's got. There's nothing to compare it to but your testimony," he said.

As Face sat on the side of his bunk in the tiny cell, he put his head into his hands in defeat. He was afraid to wonder what else could go wrong with this case.

Back at the house, Hannibal walked unannounced into Stockwell's study. "I have one stipulation to add to our agreement Stockwell," Hannibal said as the other man looked up from his desk.

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Stockwell said with a wiry grin. "But, you can't change the rules whenever it suits you!"

"Then the deals off," Hannibal replied with a wave of his hand. "You need us a whole lot more than we need you!"

Stockwell leaned back in his seat, he had a feeling something like this might happen. "Alright, Colonel," Hunt said meeting his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to use your numerous contacts and get Face out of this murder charge," Hannibal said harshly. "Were a team, we work together as a team or none of us works at all!"

"Contrary to popular belief, Colonel," Stockwell said taking off his glasses. "I do not have unlimited power. There is only so much I can do and this is a federal matter. I'm not going to be able to just wish it away! However, I will see what I can do to help the Lieutenant's case."

"Thanks, Stockwell," Hannibal said with a nod. "The kid means a lot to all of us."

"I know," Stockwell replied gently.

The next day, the prosecution rested its case and Face thought it best not to testify in his own defense in case the prosecutor brought up the drug charge. He couldn't let anyone on the team or Ellen know he'd lied to protect them. Thompson thought it was a bad idea but he couldn't persuade Face to change his mind.

After Ellen's earlier appearance, Thompson decided there wasn't much else she could offer so instead of putting her on the stand, he chose to put Hannibal and the other members of the team on as well as a steady stream of people Face had personally helped in the past. Thompson didn't think it would hurt their case in the least to show the judge that what came out in the trial was not the man that was on trial.

As the closing of the trial got closer, Ellen became more and more concerned about the outcome. And Maggie grew more concerned about her health. Pulling Murdock aside she voiced her concerns.

"I'm worried about how the outcome of this trial may affect, Ellen," Maggie said as Murdock nodded. "If it turns out bad for Face, she could become hysterical and that would be really bad for the baby."

"I was thinking the same thing," Murdock said thoughtfully. "I think, I should keep her home during the verdict, don't you?"

Maggie nodded as Murdock grinned. "I just don't know how I'm going to do that," he said. "She's stubborn like her brother."


	28. Chapter 28

Face's lawyer, Mr. Thompson took a few moments before the start of the next days trial to look over a few documents and think about who would benefit Face the most with their testimony. The trial hadn't gone according to plan that much was true. After speaking privately with Hannibal, they were both in agreement that Ellen should be made aware that the outcome may not be what they'd all hoped for. He just hoped the young woman could take it. As the next day of the trial started, Thompson made the decision to call investigator Callie Carter first and then end with her father's testimony. He hope to sway the judges feelings by using what was sure to be an emotional testimony from both parties.

"Investigator, Carter," Thompson said approaching the witness stand. "According to your written statement, bullets started flying the moment the defendant excited the plane, correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Callie said before absently rubbing her wounded shoulder. Still incased in a cast, she looked directly at Face as she spoke. "I returned fire but the assailant had a simi automatic weapon and I took a bullet to the shoulder."

"What happened then?" Thompson asked all the while noticing how invoked in the story the judge seemed to be.

"I remember being on the ground my shoulder burning and I could feel blood running down my arm. Bancroft put his hand on my chest and told me to stay down. The next thing I know, he grabbed my gun."

"A man wanted for murder grabbed your gun! I'm sure, you feared for your life, right?" Thompson asked excitedly.

"No," Callie exclaimed. "Actually, I didn't! Some how, I just knew, he wouldn't hurt me."

"So, you're saying, this man who killed in cold blood," Thompson said waving toward Face. "Picked up your weapon and you didn't feel the least bit threatened?"

"Not even for a second," Callie said with a wiry grin. "He picked up my gun and in quick succession, he took care of the shooter. I never saw shooting like that. Afterward I must have blacked out because I don't remember anything else until I woke up at the hospital."

"I see," Thompson said thoughtfully. "Do you believe the defendant saved your life that day?"

"Yeah," Callie said with a nod. "We all should have died that day!"

"Are you married, investigator?" Thompson asked as Callie nodded. "Children?"

"Two," she said smiling broadly. "I got to go home and hug my babies after that and I never even got to say, thank you."

Face smiled boyish before he nodded at Callie. Leaving the witness stand, she made her way over to the gallery and gave Ellen a hug for support before taking her seat. Thompson then called her father to the stand.

"Captain Carter," Thompson said looking over his notes. "I'd like you to tell this court what you were able to find out about Edward Stanton and the head of his security, Bruno Tombolini."

"My team and I were able to obtain all of Mr. Stanton's financial records," Carter said opening a folder. "According to what we got, Mr. Stanton was on the verge of bankruptcy. In order to support his lavish lifestyle, he took on numerous clients that had known associations with the mob. But, even that never seemed to be enough money."

"I see," Thompson said picking up a piece of paper. "Your honor, this is an insurance policy taken out on Edward Stanton's wife and brother, Richard Bancroft. It's in excess of twenty million dollars."

"May I see it?" Kincade said taking the paper and looking it over. Looking up, she sighed before addressing Thompson. "Mr. Thompson, the beneficiaries of these policies are each of siblings."

"Yes, your honor," Thompson said with a nod. "We believe that with Richard Bancroft dead, his money and insurance would go immediately to his sister and being the wife of Edward Stanton the money would then go to him upon her untimely death."

"But, you don't know that's what Edward Stanton had in mind, counselor," Kincade said handing back the policy. "I'm sorry but I just can't allow it!"

"I don't understand," Ellen mumbled as Murdock squeezed her hand. "How can she not allow it! Of course, it's what Edward had in mind!"

Thompson knew it was a gamble to introduce the insurance policies and unfortunately he lost the bet. It was a divesting blow to his case and a development, he was unprepared for. Returning to the defense table, he shuffled some papers nervously before Face meet his eyes. "It's okay, Mr. Thompson," he said softly as the attorney nodded.

"Captain, Carter," Thompson said turning back around to the witness stand. "Did you use luminol on the crime scene?"

"Yes, we did," Carter replied hesitantly as Thompson sized on the opportunity to introduce some new evidence.

"And, what did the results show you?" Thompson asked excitedly.

"The results were actually inconclusive," Carter replied gently. "The tiled floor had recently been cleaned with a chemical agent that made the area light up with luminol but we couldn't tell if it was from organic matter like blood or the chemical used in the cleaning agent and other than Mr. Stanton's blood there was no other blood found on scene."

Thompson had no other choice than to dismissed Captain Carter after that and rested his case before returning to the defense table.

Hannibal shook his head as Maggie looked at him worriedly. "Now what?"

"I don't know," Hannibal said watching as the judge looked over her notes before addressing the courtroom.

"I'm ready for closing arguments, gentleman," she said while looking at the prosecutor.

Ellen felt like she was in a really bad dream and couldn't force herself to wake up as she watched the prosecutor deliver his closing remarks. He tore down any idea of Face's innocence that their lawyer had tried to portray. When it finally came to Thompson's turn, she was nearly in a state of panic.

Murdock looked over at her when he noticed her taking quick breaths. "Maggie!" He said worriedly before grabbing Ellen's shoulders when she started to slump forward.

The startled gasps coming from the gallery behind him made Face turn around in time to see Ellen collapse and Murdock picking her up into his arms.

"Ellen," he said excitedly. He got to his feet as the Judge banged her gavel and looked over at the chaotic scene.

"Mr. Bancroft," Kincaid said angrily. "Take your seat or I'll have you restrained!"

Maggie stood up and looked at Face in the eyes. "It's alright, Face," she said with a nod. "I think she just had a mild panic attack. Murdock and I are going to take her home. She'll be okay, I promise."

Face nodded nervously as he watched his best friend carry his sister out of the courtroom with Maggie following before retaking his seat.

Thompson offered his apologies before giving his closing argument. Afterward, the judge looked over the court thoughtfully before she spoke.

"I'd like to reconvene at this time tomorrow to render my verdict and pass sentence," she said before bringing her gavel down. "Court is dismissed!"

Hannibal smiled reassuringly at Face as he was led away. Once they were gone, the colonel turned back to Thompson. "What the hell happened today, Thompson! You're supposed to be helping the kid!"

"Honestly," Thompson stammered nervously as BA and Frankie moved in closer. "I don't know what else, I could have done!"

"This don't look good for Faceman, Hannibal," BA said angrily as Frankie nodded.

"I know," Hannibal said taking out a cigar from his pocket. "I got to put some more pressure on Stockwell or we might just lose Face and that is an option I'm not going to accept!"


	29. Chapter 29

Murdock watched anxiously while Maggie monitored Ellen's vital signs at the house in Langley. Once he and the doctor got Face's sister back to the house, Maggie insisted Ellen lay down after she gave her something for her anxiety. "She'll sleep for awhile," Maggie said getting to her feet. "Why don't you come have something to eat with the guys, Murdock."

"No...I think," Murdock said quietly watching Ellen a moment. "I'll stay here with her."

"Alright," Maggie said with a nod. "You come get me when she wakes up."

"Sure," Murdock said as Maggie left the room.

As she made her way into the living room, Maggie could feel the tension as she watched Hannibal absently gnaw on his cigar. BA had a football game on, but she could tell he had no interest for it as Frankie rambled on about the weather outside. And, then it slowly dawned on her. These men who'd fought in a war together, were now nothing more than lost boys. All together, they were like one body. Hannibal was the head of course and each man a limb. But, one was missing and possibly lost and like any body missing a limb, they didn't know how to adjust. It would take time to compensate for what was missing. But, Maggie knew it was something that could never be replaced.

Face kept going over the trial in his mind that night but there wasn't a single instant that stood out to him that he could pinpoint what went wrong. He couldn't fault his lawyer. Thompson had done everything he could to prove Face was innocent. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind before bowing his head and calling upon the teachings of his catholic upbringing. Deep in prayer, one line kept repeating itself in his head.

Hannibal jumped to his feet when he saw Stockwell enter the house from the backyard though the glass doors. "Bout time, Stockwell! What have you found out?"

"I'm afraid your going to be disappointed, Colonel," Stockwell said as everyone else turned to look at him. "I've got people at the Attorney General's office looking into the charges but it's not something that can be fixed overnight. Lieutenant Peck will find out his fate as scheduled tomorrow and depending on the outcome, the best we can hope for is life in prison or a stay of execution."

"That don't sound very promising," Frankie said as the others nodded in agreement.

"I agree, it's not," Stockwell said slowly. "But, it is the best I can do at the moment."

The court was subdued as Face was led inside the next day, but Hannibal noticed a change in Face's demeanor the minute he entered. The conman seemed more self assured than he had on any previous day as he took his seat and even smiled at his friends. The only one's present were Hannibal, BA, Frankie and Murdock. Maggie chose to stay back at the house with Gloria to offer Ellen as much support as they could when the verdict was announced.

The judge entered next and brought the court into session before steepling her fingers together and looking around thoughtfully. "I am unaccustomed to agonizing over my verdicts but in this matter and especially this case my decision was not made without some serious soul searching. That being said, I can only take into consideration all the evidence put before me to render my verdict. And, I must follow the law when it comes to the sentencing. Because of the cold blooded nature of the crime, this is a capital case and must be treated as such."

A feeling of foreboding ran though Hannibal's spine as he put his arm around Murdock's shoulder who sat stoically beside him.

Kincade shuffled a few papers before she looked directly at the defense table. "The defendant will rise," she said as Thompson and Face got to their feet. "Richard Bancroft, I find you guilty as charged!" Hannibal felt a shiver run though Murdock as the judge continued. "This court sentences you to die by lethal injection exactly one month from today's date!"

Thompson turned to Face as the judge brought down her gavel. "Plenty of time to file our appeal's," he said as Face sighed and then closed his eyes. He didn't say a word, but the words, thy will be done, came to his mind as the guards led him away once again.

Hannibal brushed passed the others and went directly to Thompson. "I want you to speak to the judge about his visitations!" the colonel said harshly.

"Of course," Thompson replied readily. "I'd like to discuss the appeals process tonight with Ellen after I've gotten Mr. Bancroft's approval to proceed."

"Yeah," Hannibal said in frustration. "You do that! And, you better have a god damn solid defense this time, Mr. Thompson!"

"Colonel, I understand your frustration but we did everything right," Thompson explained.

"Then why's Faceman going to death row, fool!" BA yelled angrily as Murdock and Frankie just stood silent in shock.

"It's all about the evidence!" Thompson spat angrily. "If we just had something that would prove he acted in self defense!"

"Like that tape," Hannibal said absently. "I wonder if we can get our hands on the original copy!"

"I highly doubt it," Thompson replied. "It's being held in the attorney general's office in Florida."

"We'll see about that," Hannibal said turning to the others. "C'mon guys, we got a meeting with Stockwell!"


	30. Chapter 30

As soon as Maggie seen the look on Hannibal's face her heart sank. "Where's Ellen?" He said walking though the front door.

"Out back with Gloria," Maggie said gently as Hannibal hesitated. "She has to be told, John."

"I'll tell her," Murdock stammered. "I should do it."

Hannibal looked at Murdock who hadn't said a word since leaving the court house. "Murdock, I think you should be the one to tell her." He nodded as they watched him head out the back door. "I've got to talk to Stockwell!"

Face had his back turned to the door as Thompson stepped into the visitation room. "I wanted to go over the appeals process with you before I meet with you sister tonight," he said watching the younger man as he stared out the window.

"No appeals," Face said almost in a whisper as Thompson strained to hear him.

"I'm sorry," the lawyer said as Face shook his head. "What did you say?"

"I said," Face replied turning around. "I don't want any appeals!"

"But, the sentence will be carried out in a month," Thompson replied in confusion. "Don't you understand what that means?"

"Yes, I do," Face said handing the lawyer a large package. "I need you to take care of some things for me before then, Mr. Thompson."

Hannibal emerged from his meeting with Stockwell in a little better mood but it was short lived when he seen Murdock trying to console Face's sister. "I know it's a shock," Murdock said as Ellen shook her head. "But, Mr. Thompson said, the appeals would prevail."

"That's right," Hannibal said as Ellen looked up. "And, I just met with Stockwell about getting the original copy of that security tape so we can have it analyzed."

"He can do that?" Ellen asked as Hannibal nodded. "It'll take some time, but he said, it shouldn't be a problem to get."

Maggie appeared in the doorway of the study and announced Mr. Thompson's arrival and asked if everyone would meet him in the living room including Stockwell. Hannibal's eyebrows rose at the inclusIon of the general but he didn't question it as he followed Maggie. Once everyone had taken seats, all eyes turned expectantly toward Thompson. "I just finished up a meeting with Richard," he said as Hannibal looked peeved.

"Face," he said harshly. "His name is Templeton Arthur Peck, aka Face! Being Richard Bancroft is what got him into this mess!"

"I agree with Hannibal," Frankie said as BA nodded.

Murdock squeezed Ellen's hand as he spoke. "It's nothing against you, El. It's just, we all feel Face should have the identity he's always had."

"I understand," Ellen said meeting their eyes. "I really do and I wish things had turned out differently."

"So do we," Hannibal said looking again toward Thompson. "What's the first step in the appeals process, Mr. Thompson?"

Thompson cleared his throat nervously as he opened his briefcase and took out several envelopes. "There isn't going to be any appeals," Thompson said looking up. "Face asked that you all respect his wishes and let the sentence stand."

"What?" Ellen said jumping to her feet. "He can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid, he is very serious," Thompson replied handing her one of the envelopes. Face's perfect penmanship stood out on the front of the envelope with her name on it. "He's written a letter to each of you explaining why. He's also asked me to transfer all his property and money over to Ellen."

Ellen caressed the envelope gently as Thompson handed her the transfer document for her signature. "I don't want it," she whispered before retaking her seat next to Murdock.

"He anticipated that you may feel that way," Thompson said quietly. "If you choose not to sign, everything will be put into a trust fund for your unborn child."

"Fine," Ellen said with a nod as Murdock wrapped a supportive arm around her.

"Mr. Smith," Thompson said turning next to Hannibal. "He's given power of attorney over to you and left specific instructions on funeral arrangements and where he wants to be buried." Hannibal took the envelope and toyed with it nervously as Thompson continued. "He wants me to contact a David Magill, if anyone knows how to get ahold of him."

"You'll find him at the sacred heart orphanage in L.A." Hannibal replied absently. "Father Magill was the one running it when he took Face in as an orphan."

"I want to talk to him," Ellen said pleadingly. "Please!"

"I've arranged one visitation for all of you, it's all he would agree to, he said, he's already made up his mind and said his goodbyes in those letters but if you still want to see him, he'll allow it," Thompson replied handing out the rest of the letters.

Stockwell was surprised he'd received one and couldn't imagine why Face would feel the need to waste time saying goodbye to him. He'd barely known the man that long but he graciously accepted the letter nonetheless if for no other reason than morbid curiosity.

"I can't believe he's actually going to do this," Ellen stated in disbelief. "We have to convince him to do the appeals!"

"I doubt you can," Hannibal said getting to his feet to pace the room. "Face can be quite stubborn and once he's made up his mind, that's usually it. Calling in Father Magill shows me just how serious he is but if anyone can convince him not to do this, it may be the father himself."

Face looked toward the door when it opened. Standing up, he smiled when Doctor Aston walked in. "Hello, Richard," he said as Face shook his hand. "I missed having your help around the office."

"I've missed being there," Face replied wanly. "But, I get the impression that's not why you're here."

"No, it's not," Leo said seriously. "I heard about your decision to not pursue any appeals and I have to say, I was a bit surprised. Most inmates that chose not to pursue appeals have mental issues or are suicidal and you definitely don't strike me as having that sort of mentality, unless I've been mistaken in thinking that way."

"No, you're not mistaken," Face said with a shrug. "It may be a rush to judgment on my part but I always felt it was useless to keep people on death row. How many years do I have to sit here waiting for appeal after appeal before inevitably being put to death anyway. That's not living, Leo. Honestly, I'd rather be dead and spare my family the pain of getting their hopes up with each appeal filed. I just can't put them though that kind of hell and then have to watch me die anyway."

"I confess," Leo said with a slight grin. "I came here fully prepared to argue with you about why you were doing it but your logic is sound and it seems to me, you've thought it though and I can't fault your reasons behind it."

"I have thought about it and prayed about it," Face replied quietly. "I just hope Ellen and my friends see it the same way you do. I have no desire to cause them anymore pain."


	31. Chapter 31

Ellen slipped unnoticed into the bedroom that she shared with Murdock and tore open the envelope from Face. Though tears of sorrow, she read how he wished her well in life and apologized for any pain he'd caused by coming into hers. He hoped that she and Murdock would be happy together and lean on each other for support after he was gone. Lastly, he wanted his nephew or niece to know how much he or she was loved by the uncle they'd never know. And he finished the letter with, I love you, forever your brother.

Wiping the tears away, she quickly hid the letter in her suitcase before rejoining the others. But, Murdock could tell something was wrong the moment she returned and took her into his arms. "Don't worry," he whispered reassuringly. "It'll all work out."

"I hope so," Ellen replied leaning on him for support.

Stockwell stepped into the living room with Doctor Aston as they broke their embrace. "Ellen," Stockwell said turning to his friend. "Leo would like to speak with us about his conversation with Face today."

"Alright," Ellen said looking at the others in the room. "What did my brother have to say."

"He said, that he's given a lot of thought and prayer to his decision and he feels it's in the best interest of you and his friends to not fight the judges decision and he hopes that you all will understand why it is he's doing this," Leo said as gently as possible. "Honestly, I couldn't agree more. He's accepted his fate and doesn't want to live out his remaining years on death row or put you and his friends though all those appeals."

"You couldn't agree more!" Murdock yelled angrily. "I thought you was his friend!"

"I am," Leo replied evenly. "And, I'm doing what a friend would do. I'm supporting his decision. Do I like it, no! I'd like nothing more than to declare him insane, thereby sparing his life but would that help him or me? You all have to ask yourself, are you upset about his decision because of your own selfish reasons or do you really want what's best for Face!"

"Being dead is not what's best for my brother or me! He's the only family I have left!" Ellen replied harshly before rushing out of the room.

"Ellen," Murdock said as he hurriedly followed. Catching up to her in the hallway outside their bedroom, he opened the door and led her inside. "You have us, all of us. We're Face's family and yours now too."

"I know," Ellen said with a slight smile. "But it's not the same. Face and I are blood relatives. That's a big difference. I got to see him Murdock! I have to tell him how much he means to me!"

Murdock nodded. "We'll go," he said tightening the embrace.

Hannibal looked around the airport the next day before his eyes fixated on an older white, almost completely bald man, dressed in clerical clothing. "Father," he said putting out his hand for Magill to shake. "It's good to see you again."

"Colonel," Magill said accepting Hannibal's hand. "It is good to see you again as well. I only wish the reason for my visit was different."

"I have to agree with you," Hannibal said sadly. "But, I'm glad you came."

"Of course, I would," Magill said evenly. "Templeton needs me."

"More than you know," Hannibal replied with a nod.

Ellen looked around the waiting room nervously while she waiting for Hannibal to return with Father Magill. Face had told her shortly after discovering they both had the same father, about the orphanage and how the priest had been more than a spiritual adviser but had taken on the role of being like a father to him. She knew Magill meant a lot to her brother and she hoped to act on that emotional attachment to stop him from blocking his appeals.

When Hannibal introduced her to the man dressed in priestly attire, Ellen immediately felt at ease. Taking her hand in his, he smiled before he spoke. "I see the resemblance," he said with an approving nod. "You do look like your brother when he was your age."

"Thank you, sir," she said as a slight blush graced her cheeks. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All bad, I'm sure," Magill replied jovially as Ellen laughed. "Come, lets go see your brother now, shall we?"

"You'll talk to him, won't you," Ellen said as they went into the visitation room together. "Get him to start the appeals father, please!"

"Is that what he wants?" Magill asked as the door opened and Face was led inside.

It was the first time in a week Ellen had seen her brother and his appearance startled her. Face had never been a big man but she could clearly see he had lost weight. The prison clothes hung on his frame and his face was almost to the point of being gaunt. She hung back as he embraced Father Magill in a hug before turning around to smile at her. "You met my sister, Ellen?" he said taking her hand.

"Yes," Magill said with a nod. "I can't get over the resemblance."

"I know," Face said all smiles which Ellen found hard to stomach. He saw the look on her face and immediately grew concerned. "You alright?"

Ellen shook her head no before she buried her face in her hands. She tried, but she just couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I can't take it, Face," she sobbed uncontrollably. He took her into his arms as she reached out to him, clinging to his shirt he held her as the sobs racked her body until finally they abated to just sniffles.

Face held her tight, rocking her gently until Ellen finally released her hold on his shirt which was soaked with her tears. "Sorry," she said wiping her eyes. " I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's alright," Face replied quietly. "Are you going to let me talk to you now."  
Ellen nodded as Face led her to a chair and kneeled beside her. "I don't ever want you to blame yourself for any of this, El. Please remember that after I'm gone. I've made this decision purely for selfish reasons because I couldn't live with myself if you had to watch me live out the rest of my life on death row. What kind of life would that be for either of us. Do you really want to bring my niece or nephew here to this place to see me once a week?"

"But, the appeals," Ellen said softly. "They might work!"

"And, they might not," Face replied shaking his head. "How many appeals, how many years before we've had enough and then what! The sentence will be carried out anyway, El. Would you really have me live that way?"

"At least, you'd be alive," Ellen said gently as Face sighed.

"Alive yes, living no," Face said gently caressing her hand. "Please tell me you understand, El."

"I do understand," Ellen replied with a nod. "But, I don't have to like. And, if you do this, I'll hate you forever!"


	32. Chapter 32

Face shook his head in frustration as he watched Ellen leave the room. "I'm sorry," he said looking at Father Magill.

"No need to apologize," Magill said with a shrug. "You had to know your decision to accept the court's sentence would be unpopular among your family and friends."

"Yes, of course," Face replied knowingly. "I guess, I thought they'd accept it for me because it's what I want."

"Is it?" Magill asked stepping closer to Face.

"No...it's not what I want!" Face said harshly. "I want, to be able to walk out of here a free man. Not convicted of a crime I didn't commit, again! But, we both know that's not going to happen. I trusted the justice system to do what was right and fair. Am I happy with the results? Of course not, but it is what they decided and I can't say, do over!" Magill listened as Face took a deep breath. "If I am meant to live, Father. A stay of execution or new evidence will be brought forth before the sentence is carried out. If not, then this is what was meant to be. I'm leaving it in Gods hands like you taught us to do."

Murdock and Hannibal made small talk while they waited for Ellen and Father Magill to finish their visitation with Face. While Hannibal had a warm relationship with the other members of the team, he didn't share the bond with BA or Murdock that he had with Face. The colonel had taken the young conman under his wing from the very beginning when he first joined them in Vietnam.

Murdock stood up when Ellen rushed out of the visitation room and into his arms. "He won't listen to me!" She said as the pilot pulled her tighter into his arms. "He said, he can't live in prison and that, he'd rather be dead than to put us though this!"

Murdock exchanged glances with Hannibal over Ellen's shoulder. "Take her home, Murdock."

"Yeah," Murdock said leading Ellen toward the door. "Let Hannibal try and talk some sense into him."

Hannibal nodded encouragingly but the truth was, he didn't really want to face what his lieutenant and second in command had to say. It was going to take everything Hannibal had inside him to not break down these doors and pull Face out of that prison. But, he knew it wouldn't work. Face was tired of living on the run and now that they had received their pardons that would be exactly what they'd end up doing, again!

"Colonel," Magill said bringing his mind back to the present. "Templeton is ready to see you now."

"Thanks, Father," Hannibal said hesitantly. "What'd he tell you?"

"Only that he has put this in God's hands," Magill said with a gentle smile. "And, I think so should you."

"I'm afraid," Hannibal said quietly. "I don't have your faith, father." He forced himself to smile as he entered the visitation room. "Hey, kid," he said as Face stood up and allowed himself to be embraced. "How ya doing?"

"Alright," Face said looking beyond him. "Ellen?"

"Murdock took her back to Langley," Hannibal said with a reassuring nod. "She'll be alright."

"You know," Face said taking a seat as Hannibal followed. "I had my reservations about those two but I can see that they're really made for each other, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Hannibal replied absently. "I think they'll be good together."

"You'll see to it that they get married, won't you?" Face said grinning at the thought. "Imagine, Murdock...a father!"

"Yeah, that'll be funny alright," Hannibal said suddenly getting to his feet. Face watched in confusion as the colonel went to the window and took a couple of deep breaths before turning back around. "I just want you to know," he said angrily. "Your plan really sucks, kid!"

"I'm not in love with it either but it's the best we got," Face replied sullen. "So, let's hear your idea!"

"Sure wish you would have asked me that earlier," Hannibal said crossing his arms. "Stockwell's working on getting the original security tape from the house. Once his guys analyzed it, then we should have some proof of your innocence. At least, that's what we hope it shows."

"Great," Face replied happily. "See, I told you everything would work out. You just have to have faith, Hannibal."

Stockwell picked up the phone in his office when it rang. "Stockwell," he said looking up as his secretary stepped into the room and handed him a VHS tape. "Yes, I've just been handed the tape. Now, what's it going to cost me?" The general listened intently before he broke out into a grin. "That we can do, thank you for your help and I'll be in touch!" Hanging up the phone, he handed the tape back to his secretary before meeting her eyes. "How long did Martin say the analysis would take?"

"It depends on what they've done to alter it," she quickly replied. "But, he said no less than two weeks."

"Lieutenant Peck hasn't got two weeks," Stockwell growled. "Tell them to work around the clock if they have to! What the hell am I paying them so much money for!"

The secretary scrambled to retrieve the tape. "Yes, sir!" she said before quickly leaving the general's office.

Later that night, Face felt better than he had in a long time about his situation after his visitation with Father Magill and Hannibal. Truth be told, he wasn't ready to die. He wanted to be around for his nephew or niece and have a chance at a normal life for himself. But, he'd take death over being in prison for the rest of his life if that was the only option he had. But now, Hannibal had given him something to hope for. Speaking to his lawyer the next day, Face asked about his chances for an appeal.

"I'm afraid it's slim," Thompson mumbled before putting his hands into his pockets. "I could file it today but, it'll be weeks before the court will hear it. To late to stop your execution."

"So that's it then," Face said stiffly. "Everything rests on what that video shows?"

"I'm afraid so," Thompson said gently as Face nodded.

Hannibal grew more and more frustrated as the days flowed by with no word from Stockwell about the video tape. Busting into the generals private office the day before Face's scheduled execution, he fumed as the man smiled before hanging up from his call. "Calm down, Colonel," Stockwell said getting to his feet. "I already know what you're going to say."

"Oh, General," Hannibal sneered. "I don't think you do!"

"I'll save you the trouble," Stockwell said with a grin. "We were able to retrieve the footage on the tape."

"Well," Hannibal said angrily. "Where's it at?"

"It's on its way to the judge right now via special currier," Stockwell replied smugly. "And, I just got off the phone with Gloria. She's putting out a front page article in tomorrow's paper before catching a flight up here."

"We have to call Thompson and let him know," Hannibal said as Stockwell handed him his own phone.

"I've already taken the liberty," Stockwell said with a grin. "Be my guest, Colonel. Call him and see if he's talked to the judge."

Hannibal nodded his thanks as he dialed the lawyers number. After listening to the new developments Stockwell watched as Hannibal's face turned from excitement to grim before hanging up the phone. "Bad news, Colonel?"

"Thompson was able to reach Judge Kincade," Hannibal said slowly. "She hasn't got the tape yet so Face will be brought to the execution chamber in the morning as scheduled until the Judge sees the tape and stops the execution."

"And, if she don't," Stockwell said quietly.

"The execution will proceed as scheduled," Hannibal replied barely above a whisper. "His life is now in her hands."


	33. Chapter 33

Maggie came up behind Hannibal the next morning in the bathroom and watched in the mirror as he nervously combed his hair. "Hannibal," she said smiling gently. "The judge will call!"

"Yeah," Hannibal replied worriedly. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said grabbing her black medical bag as Hannibal looked at her quizzicality.

"Why the bag, Mo?"

"I just never know when I'll need it," Maggie said with a shrug as she followed Hannibal out the door. It wasn't unlike her to have it in case of emergencies but the real reason she was bringing it along was simply in case the judge didn't call. She had seen first hand how emotional Ellen had already been since all this started with Face. She didn't need the young woman collapsing on her if things didn't work out the way they'd hope they would.

Arriving at the prison, Stockwell's cars had to navigate carefully past all the press and protesters outside. Pulling up at the back of the prison, Ellen was quickly ushered inside along with Maggie while Hannibal, BA, Murdock and Frankie gawked at the amount of people just outside the gates.

"You'd think, this was some kind of circus the way they acting," Frankie said angrily as Hannibal nodded.

"Let's get inside," Hannibal replied in quiet disgust before leading the way.

Thompson was just approaching Maggie and Ellen as the others entered. "Any word from the judge?" Ellen asked eagerly as Thompson acknowledged their presence with a slight nod.

"Not yet, but I expect she'll call before the scheduled execution time," Thompson said reassuringly.

"Can we see my brother," Ellen asked as the lawyer shook his head slowly no.

"I spoke to Face just a few minutes ago," he said grimly. "He asked me to convey to you all...his family, that he's sincerely sorry for having to put you though all this and he asked that you understand why he doesn't want to see anyone. It would only add to your pain and he doesn't want to do that to any of you."

Ellen nodded stiff lipped but inside Murdock could tell, she was close to breaking. Putting an arm around her, he lead her toward the waiting area where she could have some privacy and sit down. Once they were out of sight, Thompson pointed toward a door behind them. "The viewing room for the family is just though that door," he said gently. "They're preparing him now for the execution."

"What can we expect?" Hannibal asked as Maggie put a hand on his arm.

"John," she said quietly as Hannibal continued to look at Thompson.

"Just in case, Mr. Thompson," Hannibal said with a nod.

"When the curtains are opened, the prisoner will be strapped to a gurney with IV's in each arm. One is a back up in case the other one fails," Thompson said gently. "He'll be asked if he'd like to make any last remarks. Afterward, the execution will start."

"And," Hannibal prompted.

Thompson exchanged glances with Maggie who nodded before he spoke. "He'll be given three drugs during the execution, Colonel," Thompson said trying to remain detached. "The first one will render the inmate unconscious, the second will paralyze his muscles and cause respiratory arrest and the third drug will cause the heart to stop!"

"Sounds painless," Hannibal said glancing at Maggie who nodded before he turned his attention back to Thompson. "But, it won't come to that, right?"

"Let's hope not," Thompson said wearily as BA moved in closer.

"It better not, man," BA said angrily as Thompson took a step back. "I knew we shoulda busted Face outa here when we had the chance, Hannibal!"

"How, BA!" Hannibal growled. "It's a federal prison with maximum security!"

"Gentleman," Maggie said cutting between the two men. "Your voices are carrying."

Hannibal sighed in frustration as he saw a guard nearby watching them. Stepping away from BA, the Colonel took Maggie's arm. "Do you think Ellen can handle this, Mo?"

"You mean, if the judge doesn't call in time and Face dies?" Maggie asked as Hannibal nodded grimly. "I'd bet money that she'd collapse but I doubt you'll be able to keep her away, John."

"It's time," Thompson said quietly while looking at his watch.

"Damn," Hannibal muttered as Maggie squeezed his arm in support.

"The judge will stop it," she said firmly. "We have to believe it."

Hannibal nodded as Thompson led them all into the viewing room set aside for family. Stockwell entered a few moments later with Gloria by his side who hugged Ellen and whispered something into her ear. "Any news?" Stockwell asked as Hannibal shook his head before looking over at Thompson.

"No, but Mr. Thompson is confident the judge will stop the execution in time."

Just then, the curtain on the viewing room opened revealing Face's prone form. He was secured to a gurney by his wrists, ankles, and legs with a diagonal belt across his chest and an IV in each arm with a heart monitor nearby to record his vital signs.

"Oh my god," Ellen cried out in agony as she went to the window. "This can't be happening!"

Arms extended, the scene was not unlike a crucifixion except her brother was laying down instead of upright.

"Face," Ellen screamed as Thompson, Maggie and Murdock worked to restrain her.

"He can't see you or hear you," Thompson said gently. "I'm sorry but the room is sound proof and the window is a two way mirror."

"I hate you!" Ellen screamed at him as Maggie pushed her and Murdock toward the door.

"Take her out of here, Murdock," Maggie ordered as Murdock nodded and half carried Ellen out of the viewing room with Gloria following for extra support.

Closing her eyes, Maggie steadied herself to face the other members of the team. Sure they had witnessed death in its worst form but this was different. This was a friend who was being put though this even though he was innocent. Turning around, her eyes immediately went to Hannibal. Normally stoic to a fault, the man now looked so grief stricken at the scene before him, Maggie had to wonder if it was him she should be concerned about instead of Ellen. BA and Frankie brushed past her and followed Ellen and Murdock outside. She didn't blame them really. If it was up to her, no one would witness an execution but because Hannibal decided to stay, she would be there to support him.

Hannibal stilled when the intercom came to life and he watched as the Warden addressed Face for the last time. "Do you have any last remarks before your sentence is carried out?"

"Thompson," Hannibal said as he watched Face swallow hard. "Get that Judge on the line!"

"I'm going," he said rushing from the room as Stockwell stepped forward.

"I'm going to call the President if I have to!"

Hannibal nodded as Stockwell followed Thompson from the room. His eyes never left the man that was like a son to him as Face nervously licked his lips before he spoke. "I'd only like to apologize to my sister for having to break my promise to her and to the rest of my family for believing in my faith and putting my trust in the law and not in their hands."

Maggie turned her back to the window because she knew what was coming next and had no desire to see it. She and Hannibal were the only ones in the room now as she watched her lovers eyes scan the scene in front of him. Face looked toward the viewing room and their eyes locked for the briefest moment before the conman took a deep breath and closed them. The constant beeping of the heart monitor in the death chamber was the only indication that the Lieutenant was still alive as a sob tore from Hannibal's throat.

"John," Maggie said taking his hand.

"They're going to kill my boy, Mo," he said in a subdued voice.


	34. Chapter 34

After Face's last remarks, the warden stepped back into the control room and checked that the phone was working properly. He then turned and nodded at Doctor Aston who stood against the wall and watched the lethal injection process with disgust. His only job was to declare the inmate deceased. Because of his oath, he wasn't able to take part in the actual execution.

"The first drug has been administered, Warden. The prisoner is now unconscious," the guard chosen to be the executioner stated as the Warden smirked.

"Since it doesn't look like he's going to get that stay," he said looking directly at the guard. "Lets proceed with the second drug!"

"You can't!" Leo said aghast. "There's still time for the Governor to call! The execution isn't supposed to start for a least another three minutes!"

"Three minutes," the Warden said turning on Leo and giving the guard a signal. "Isn't going to make any difference!"

Gloria sat by the General's side as Stockwell spoke on the phone in one of his cars. Murdock had taken Ellen back to the house in Langley with Father Magill since it didn't look like Face would get the stay they had hoped for. "Yes, sir," he said watching the time. "Thank you! My team and I are deeply indebted to you! Yes, of course. We'll always be available!" Hanging up the phone, he looked at her and nodded. "The President is calling the Governor right now as we speak! Lieutenant Peck has been granted nothing less than a Presidential pardon!"

"Thank, God! We have to tell the others!" Gloria yelled excitedly as Stockwell glanced at the time

"And, not a minute to soon," he said following the reporter out of the car and back into the prison.

"I'll have you fired for this!" Leo spat angrily as the Warden smiled.

"For what reason," he replied snidely before stepping closer to Aston. "I'm ending the life of a cold blooded killer! Sometimes, I really hate my job but every now and then, it can be quite rewarding!"

"You son of a bitch!" Aston said meeting the Wardens eyes as an unbelievable thought crossed his mind. "How much are they paying you to take him out?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Doctor," the Warden said turning his attention back to the guard. "Administer the third and final drug!"

"Stop!" Aston yelled at the guard. "You do this and you be responsible for murder!"

The guard's hand hovered indecisively over the equipment as the Warden stood over him. "Do your job or I'll have you replaced!"

"Why don't you do your own dirty work, Warden," Aston said as the guard slowly backed away from the control panel.

Aston turned his attention to the phone on the wall as it suddenly rang. It was just enough of a distraction for the Warden to reach out and press the button that would introduce the final drug in the lethal injection.

Maggie squeezed Hannibal's hand fiercely as he watched the heart monitor's squiggly lines register each beat of Face's heart beat. When the lines started to become erratic the Colonel sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes just before the lines went completely flat.

"No," he whispered as Maggie gasped beside him. Up to that point the process had been uneventful, the conman had just gone to sleep which Hannibal had been grateful for.

The curtain to the viewing room suddenly closed as the door opened behind them. Maggie turned around as Doctor Aston rushed inside. "I need your help, now!"

Maggie and Hannibal, both subdued by grief, followed him blindly into the control room where the Warden was being watched over by a guard.

"What's happened here?" Stockwell asked as he joined them. "Didn't you get the Governor's phone call!"

"I dont have time to explain," Aston said while hastily grabbing medical supplies from a cabinet and passing them to Maggie. "I've already called for an ambulance but we only have a few minutes to restart the heart before brain damage occurs!"

Maggie looked down at the equipment Leo handed her as she followed him to the gurney where Face's lifeless body lay. With practiced ease, Leo positioned Face's head for endotracheal intubation and reached for the instrument and tubing. "After I get the tube in place, I'll need you to bag him while I do the chest compressions. Once we get a beat and the ambulance gets here, we can try a defibrillator."

"You don't have one?" Maggie asked as Leo looked up from placing the tube down Face's throat.

"I'm not in the habit of saving these people's lives," he said moving aside for Maggie to take over. "My equipment is limited. However, I do keep a small supply of epinephrine."

Maggie smiled appreciatively as she watched Leo inject the adrenaline into the same IV line that was used to take Face's life. Looking back toward the control room, she noticed Hannibal and the rest of the team watching them. "Find out where that damn ambulance is!"

"Time?" Leo asked climbing atop the stretcher and straddling Face. Putting his hands over his sternum, he pumped by instinct as Maggie glanced up at the clock.

"Three minutes," she said worriedly before turning back toward the door as two EMT's ran into the room.

"Quick," Leo yelled at the first EMT. "We may need a defibrillator!"

"You got anything!" The EMT asked as he took in the scene.

"Not yet," Leo said watching the heart monitor for any activity before looking at Maggie. "Let's try more epinephrine."

Maggie nodded in agreement as the EMT took over for her. She grabbed a syringe with the adrenaline in it and picked up Face's lifeless hand so she could positioned it to insert the needle into the IV line. "Done," she said dropping the empty syringe onto the tray.

Hannibal turned around and looked at the others in the control room. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Looking over at the guard who maintained his position over the prone Warden, Hannibal said. "What happened anyway?"

The guard shrugged innocently as he looked up. "Not really sure," he said returning his gaze to the man on the floor. "Warden here started the execution early. He and Doctor Aston argued about it and the Doc accused him of taking a bribe to off the inmate. We had only delivered the second drug as the phone call came in from the Governor about the inmates pardon," he said looking up to meet their eyes. "But, he used the equipment himself to send the last drug. Afterward, the Doc decked him a good one an told me to hold him here before he tore out of the room to get you guys."

"Hannibal," Stockwell said as the Colonel advance on the moaning man. "Let the authorities handle it!"

"I will," Hannibal said leaning down. Pulling the Warden to his feet by his shirt, he slammed the man's back against the wall and looked into his eyes. "After I find out who he's working for!"

"Fuck you!" The Warden muttered as BA sided up to Hannibal.

"Wrong answer, sucka," BA said reaching for the man. "Why you trying to off, Faceman!"

"Better answer him," the Colonel said with a grin. "He can get kinda crazy when comes to someone messing with his friends, understand?"

"It was the lawyer," the Warden replied anxiously never taking his eyes off BA.

"Thompson!" Hannibal said letting go of the Warden as he turned around. "Where is Mr. Thompson?"

"I haven't seen him," Frankie said with a shrug as he looked around.

Before Hannibal could inquire further as to the Lawyer's whereabouts, they all turned around to watch as Doctor Aston excitedly declared. "I got a heart beat!"

Maggie watched a few of the erratic beats as Aston got down off the gurney. "He's still not breathing," she said as Leo nodded knowingly.

"It's the paralyzing drug," he said looking at the EMT's. "He needs to be on a respirator, let's get him to the university!"

Hannibal waited apprehensively as Maggie made her way over to where he and the rest of the team stood. "Well," she said meeting their eyes. "He's got a heartbeat but that's about all."

"You don't sound very hopeful, Mo," Hannibal said evenly.

"His...odds aren't good, Hannibal," Maggie replied gently. "You shouldn't get your hopes up."


	35. Chapter 35

Murdock answered the phone at the house in Langley as he watched Father Magill trying to console Ellen. Hannibal informed him of the situation with Face and told him to bring them both to the university's medical center where they were bringing the Lieutenant. Once they got to the hospital, Ellen hurried to where Maggie and Hannibal were talking to a Doctor with Leo.

"This is Doctor Windale, he's one of the residents here," Leo said as the younger Doctor nodded. "We've got Face stabilized at the moment. However, he's on a respirator and we won't know about the possibility of brain damage until he comes around."

"And, if he don't come around?" Hannibal asked lowly.

"He could remain in a persistent vegetative state for years," Windale said gently.

"Paper work will need to be filled out by his POA," Leo said looking at Maggie.

"That's me," Hannibal said questionably. "What kind of paper work are we talking about."

"A DNR order," Windale replied quietly. "The next twenty four hours will be critical in discovering if he's going to wake up or not but we all feel confident that he couldn't handle another cardiac episode like the one at the prison."

"If I don't sign the DNR?" Hannibal asked as he exchanged glances with Ellen.

"Then as medical professionals we are required to perform life saving procedures even though we know the outcome will not benefit the patient and these procedures are not gentle as you can see from what Doctor Aston and Sullivan already had to do for Mr. Peck," Windale said sincerely.

"Ellen," Hannibal said looking at Face's sister. "I can't make that decision alone."

"It's alright if you sign it," Ellen replied. "I think it's what Face would want, don't you."

"I agree," Father Magill said coming up beside Ellen. "We talked at length about how he feels about death and he's not afraid of it, Colonel."

"I'll sign it," Hannibal said hesitantly as Maggie squeezed his arm in support.

"When can we see my brother?" Ellen asked as Leo looked at Maggie.

"Doctor Sullivan, will you take them inside?"

"Sure," Maggie said before leading the way. "Before we go in, you should prepare yourselves. He's on total life support at the moment so he's hooked up to a lot of equipment."

"Life support?" Ellen asked as Maggie lead them into the universities ICU department.

"It's only because of the drugs they used during the execution," Maggie said gently. "They're still in his system."

"So, if you take him off the machines," Murdock said frightened. "He could still die?"

"Yes," Maggie replied quietly as she entered the room where Face was. "And, that's why we don't know yet if he's going to wake up or not."

Navigating past all the medical equipment Ellen reached his side and shivered when she took his hand in hers. When Murdock had told her about the pardon, she had been over joyed until she found out, the prison had gone though with the execution and now her brother was fighting for his life.

"He'll be alright," Murdock said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Face is one of the strongest people I know! If anyone can get though this, he can."

"You're right," Ellen said softly as Father Magill came to stand beside them.

"We have to keep the faith," he said before taking his own personal rosary and gently placing it in her brother's hand.

Maggie noted the increased heart rate and respiration as Ellen continued to gently caress Face's hand. "Talk to him, Ellen," she prompted. "It's been proven, unconscious individuals can hear what you say and remember it after they wake up."

"What do I say?" Ellen asked watching her brother's face for any sign of recognition. His eyes were closed and his nose and mouth were partially obstructed from the vent tube that was being used to breath for him.

"Anything," Ellen said with a slight smile. "Tell him, how your feeling."

"Well, to be perfectly honest," Ellen said quietly, her voice cracking. "I'm scared. I know it's not what a family should be but you're all I got and I won't let you go!"

Murdock squeezed Ellen's shoulders gently before she turned into his arms and started to cry. "Hey now," the pilot said with a slight smile as he raised her chin with his finger. "Didn't Facey say, no more tears."

"Yeah," Ellen said nodding. "He'd be mad, wouldn't he?"

"Sometimes, its fun to make him mad," Murdock teased as Ellen giggled.

Maggie smiled absently at the light hearted moment. It had been so long since any of them had a reason to. But now, just like the rest of the team, Face was truly a free man. She just prayed, he would pull though this ordeal to be able to enjoy that freedom.

After everyone had a turn to visit Face, Maggie insisted on staying by his side that night with Hannibal while everyone else went home to rest. She watched as the Colonel got up and paced the room for the hundredth time before she'd had enough. "What's eating you, John?"

"Thompson's still out there," Hannibal said with a sigh. "He's still a threat."

"I know but beside the police looking for him, state and federal officials are on the look out as well," Maggie said supportively. "I really don't think he'll come here, do you?"

"No," Hannibal said sternly. "That's not what I'm worried about. If he could use his position to hurt Face once, he could do it again."

"We'll," Maggie said coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist. "Let's not invite trouble. Just be glad he's alive and safe with us now."

"I am," Hannibal said looking over at his prone Lieutenant. "More than you know."

"I know, he's like a son to you," Maggie said with a smile as Hannibal blushed. "You don't have to be the stoic Colonel with me, John. I know how hard you took what happened to Face."

"Yeah, well," Hannibal said walking toward Face's bed. "All that's over now. And, I'm not going to give Thompson or anyone else a crack at him again. Next time, I'll take care of it! Like I should have done this time!"

"This was not your fault, John," Maggie said crossing her arms. "You can't blame yourself!"

Before Hannibal could reply, Maggie's eyes flew to the monitor above Face's head as several alarms sounded all at once. Brushing past Hannibal, she seen Face's eyes were open and he was gasping for air. "He's fighting the ventilator," she yelled turning back to Hannibal. "Get Windale in here!"

As Hannibal left the room, Maggie turned her full attention back to her patient. Putting a hand on his forehead, and one on his chest she spoke in the calmest voice she could manage. "Face, I want you to calm down now. The ventilator is just to help you breathe. You're safe now," Maggie said soothingly. Under her touch, she slowly started to feel the stiffness leave his body as he relaxed. "That's it," she said softly. "Close your eyes and let the vent do the work."

By the time Hannibal returned with Doctor Windale, Face had calmed down. Straightening up, Maggie moved aside so the younger doctor could take a look at him. "I think we can lower the oxygen level on the respirator," Windale said making a few notes in his chart. "If he maintains the current oxygen level, we might think about weening him off of it completely."

"Is that good?" Hannibal asked as Maggie smiled.

"Very good," she said grinning. "It's also a positive indicator that he suffered no brain damage from the lack of oxygen."

"Exactly," Windale replied with a nod. "I'd say, your friend is either quite lucky or we've had a miracle here today!"

"Maybe, it's a little of both," Hannibal said with a grin.

*Going to end this one here but would like to start the second part if you're all interested come check it out! And, thanks for reading!*


End file.
